Never Forget Me
by clbt07
Summary: Another AU Maya and Emily fic. Emily met Maya three years ago when they were in high school. Things happen one night and a promise was made to never forget. Now, it's three years later and she sees Maya again but will she remember the promise?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my new idea since Hold on to it is coming to an end. Tell me what are you thoughts and if I should continue or not? The next chapter I upload will give more info. Okay I'm done for the week. Please excuse the errors and typos! Thanks guys and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Prologue

 _ ***3 years ago**_

 _ **Emily took a sip of her drink as her eyes ran around the lake looking for someone in particular. "Looking for me, Em" Paige said with a smile behind her. Emily giggled a little before turning around,**_

 _ **"Of course and Shana too. Where's Shana?" She asked as her eyes scanned the area again.**_

 _ **"Oh you know" Paige threw an arm around her, "probably looking for Jenna like you're looking for Maya" Emily blushed. Emily had the biggest crush on the artistic but nerdy popular senior.**_ _Maya St. Germain_. I _ **t really wasn't her fault but Maya was everything Emily could ever hope to be and more. Maya wasn't afraid to speak up if she felt something wasn't right, she was a brainiac, gorgeous even with braces, artistic, and stated that she was Bisexual and proud of it, and she had more charm and game than the whole school combined. She was sweet too which was rare when you had friends like Spencer and Mona who were very blunt. And it's a horrible idea if you wanted to cross her or them especially since they have money, influence, and power all around them.**_ _Not the best idea_.

 _ **Anyways, Emily has had a crush on Maya ever since grade school when Maya moved to rosewood in the 6th grade from California. She helped Emily when Emily was being picked on by Lindsey in her grade and that was all that rode for Emily. Maya barely knew she existed except for the times when she came to the volleyball games to support Spencer and Emily would intentionally stretch her hamstrings when she walked past. "Come on" Paige dragged her to the side where she spotted Shana. Paige and Shana was on the volleyball team as well and they both grew close over season being the only three freshmen to make varsity. Although, she was pretty sure Paige had a crush on her but that didn't matter. Paige would never act on it thankfully or she would probably lose a friend.**_

 _ **"Hey guys" Shana took Emily's cup and chugged it making Emily glare at her. She had just gotten that and now she was without a drink. "I made a complete fool of myself" Paige went to console her as Emily thought this was a good time to go get drinks.**_

 _ **"I'll go get drinks. Be back" she said as she ran towards the cabin where the drinks were. Thankfully no one was in the kitchen as she tried to remember what they mixed in the drinks. "Was is vodka or tequila?" She mumbled to herself as she tried to pick between the two.**_

 _ **"Need help?" Emily nodded still looking at the drinks,**_

 _ **"Yea I was trying to figure out what I was drinking earlier before my friend chugged it" Emily looked up and her mouth dropped at who was asking her for help. "Uhhh hi",**_

 _ **"Well hello beautiful" Emily's eyes ran over Maya who was wearing her signature white vans, jean shorts and white bikini top since her shirt tucked in her pocket hanging. Her left arm had a 3/4 sleeve tattoo that she was sure Maya came up with while her right wrist had Rosemary beads bracelet tattooed on it. Her white 49ers hat sitting sideways and tilted on her curly hair. Before her smirk came and you could see her braces that she makes work on her. Emily blushed before clearing her throat and sticking out her hand,**_

 _ **"I'm Em-"**_

 _ **"I know who you are" Emily's eyes widened. Maya knows who I am. "you're thee Emily Fields. One helluva volleyball player" Emily smiles, "and the most beautiful freshman at Rosewood high" Emily dropped her head as she blushed, trying not to faint.**_ _Oh my God! She thinks I'm beautiful! Don't mess up_! _**"but there is more to you than that since I did stick up for you when I was in the 6th grade" Emily quickly picked her head up,**_

 _ **"You remember that?!" Maya laughed and Emily couldn't believe at how amazing it sounded to her.**_ _Please don't let this be a dream._ _ **Maya nodded,**_

 _ **"Of course. You think I would forget about you?" She asked with her head tilted, "I could never forget about you" Emily blushed even harder, thinking that she could die happy right now.**_ _Dead right now._ _ **"so" Maya clapped her hands and cleared her throat, mentally cursing herself. "Drinks right?" Emily nodded, while sending another smile to Maya. Maya made her way over and started placing cups on the counter along with bottles, "Okay... What kind do you want?" Emily shrugged her shoulders,**_

 _ **"Ummm surprise me" Maya narrowed her eyes,**_

 _ **"Okay... What's your type?" Emily raised an eyebrow, "come on. Tell me" Emily started to shake her head with a little smile getting Maya to roll her eyes, "I know how it sounds but you can tell what type a drink a person likes by knowing what their type is. Proven fact" Emily pursed her lips, "come on, beautiful." Emily sighed but couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach at Maya calling her beautiful.**_ _Maybe this my chance to actually tell my crush I like her._

 _ **"Okay... Ummm my type" Maya nods looking at the drinks, "Ummm I like..." She glances at Maya, "someone who's smart" Maya nods,**_

 _ **"Okay, keep going" she said looking at the drinks but taking notes of Emily's type.**_

 _ **"Umm older than me, has a sense of humor" she saw Maya grab the fruit punch and places the soda back in the fridge, "witty, not afraid to speak their mind" Emily decided to be bold, "warm brown eyes, nice smooth caramel skin" Maya slowly nods thinking she had those traits, "a nice smile" Maya pouted.**_

 _ **"Fuck" thinking in her head that she was doing good minus that part. "Ahem… I mean it sounds like you're talking about someone in particular" Emily nods,**_

 _ **"Yea, I am" Maya frowns as she started pouring alcohol in the cups, "oh and braces too. Can't forget those" Maya laughed at that,**_

 _ **"You find braces attractive?" Maya turned to look at her with a grin, Emily nodded getting nervous, "you're crazy" Emily shrugs her shoulders, deciding to just go for it.**_

 _ **"What can I say?" She moved closer to Maya, "she pulls them off" Maya smiled before she registered what Emily just said.**_ **She**. _**Maya's eyebrows drew together with confusion as she went over what Emily just said before they went up and her eyes widened in shock. Turning her head to look at her,**_

 _ **"Really?" Emily nodded before dropping her gaze and getting nervous again. Maya smiled thinking she looked absolutely adorable right now with her blush.**_

 _ **"Ahem" Emily cleared her throat after she basically confessed to her crush that she had a crush on her. "So did you figure out what drink I like?" Maya looked at her for a minute before nodding and handing one to her for her to taste. Emily kept her eyes on the cup,**_

 _ **"Yea. It's one of my favorites" Emily's eyes meet Maya to see her looking at her intensely, "You want something sweet, light, soft" her eyes dropping to Emily's lips and noticing how inviting they looked. "But Sets your taste buds into overdrive and makes you feel good, yea?" Her eyes come up to see Emily staring at her own lips and she couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips nor could she help that she had to but the corner of her bottom lip to try to get her focus off Emily's pink lips.**_

 _ **"Maya" Maya pulled her attention away from Emily to see Jenna glaring at her with an amused Mona. "Really? She's under age" Maya chuckled,**_

 _ **"We all are Jenna" getting everyone to laugh a little at her joke except Jenna, who keeps glaring at Emily,**_

 _ **"You know what I meant. She-" Maya waved her off,**_

 _ **"I'm just making her drinks Jenna. Back off" Maya warned her with an edge in her tone that made Emily look at her with a little fear. Maya looked at Emily with a smile, "Emily turns 16 soon since her bday is coming up, right?" Emily couldn't help it as she smiled back at her and nodded.**_ _Next year._ _**"Exactly, besides Emmy is like a sister. I've known her forever." Emily's heart just shattered. "Like you" she smirked at Jenna.**_ _I'm not the only one in the sister zone._ _**"enjoy the drinks, beautiful" she threw one last smile and wink before moving towards Mona and throwing an arm around her while Mona laughed at Jenna.**_

 _ **"Stay away from Maya. She's off limits" Jenna glared at Emily before following them. Emily sighed,**_

 _ **"A sister. Fuck" she takes the drinks and walks towards Paige and Shana. Paige saw her frown and immediately started to frown.**_

 _ **"What happened? Are you okay?" Emily nodded while drinking her drink, now wanting to leave but Shana seems to be better now. "You sure?" Emily nods again before flashing a fake smile and then pecking Paige on the cheek getting her to blush.**_

 _ **"I'm good. So, Shana talk to me" Shana nods and continues to tell Emily what happen as Paige just stares into space with a smile.**_ _How can you like that bitch?_

*************************************Hour later**********************************************************

 _ **Maya's eyes stayed on the freshman soon to be sophomore as she moved around the party while laughing and smiling with her two friends. She took a sip and then frowned, not liking how Paige was holding her. "Like a sister huh" Mona whispered to her as Maya pouted, "I guess I can go after her then huh?" Maya turned her head to glare at Mona who grins evilly at her.**_

 _ **"You did say it and she's probably thinking that you were telling the truth. Nice one dumbass" Spencer added making Maya pout as she chugged some more of her drink. Yea, she fucked that up but she was only trying to get Jenna to back off since Jenna was overly protective of her.**_

 _ **"Thank you for telling me something I don't know." Bring the cup to her lips again, "bitches" she mumbled getting Spencer and Mona to laugh again.**_

 _ **"So, what you gonna do?" Mona asks, stepping beside her. "Cause if I was you, I would totally go for her especially since we're graduating and you're turning 18 next month which means she really is off limits." Maya chewed on the inside of her lip, trying to figure out if she should just go for it. Her eyes sweep over to where Jenna was who was talking to Toby at the moment before moving back to Emily who was dancing with Paige. Paige mumbled something to Emily before walking away, probably to get more drinks.**_

 _ **"Run interference for me" Maya asked them both, they nodded.**_

 _ **"We got you" Spencer smirked at her while they both walked away to go fuck with Jenna. She took a deep breath and then headed towards Emily. Once in distance, her hand slid around her waist as she brought her close against her body making Emily stiffen at the contact.**_

 _ **"Relax, beautiful" she felt her relax and away with her before turning around. "Dance with me" she smirked at her. Emily narrowed her eyes, as Sevyn Streeter came through the speakers, 'Sex on the Ceiling'.**_

 _ **"Why would I since I'm just a sister to you" Emily said, Maya heart raced on the inside but her exterior stayed cool.**_

 _~Fuck a mattress, being on the floor_

 _I'mma need ya to do a little more yea oh~_

 _ **"Maybe I lied?" Maya said making Emily's eyes widen at the possibility that she isn't in the sister zone. "Or maybe you just can't dance" Maya challenged her. Emily raised an eyebrow at her before Maya shrugged, "unless you wanna change my mind. It's up to you" she said moving away from her and internally dragging herself in her head.**_

 _~The shower is overrated. Baby I anticipated tonightttt..._

 _Here's what we gone do….. whoa~_

 _ **She took a few steps but then felt someone push her to side and turning, "I can change your mind" Emily said looking at her.**_

 _~Turn the bed upside down, flip me round_

 _Gravity's left the building~_

 _ **Maya quirked an eyebrow and held her arms out, "Try me."**_

 _~I'll be on top, really I'll be on the bottom_

 _Cause we gone be having sex on the ceiling~_

 _ **Emily turned around grazing against Maya's front. Maya licked her bottom lip before catching as Emily whined against her slowly. She was in shock!**_ _Who taught Emily how to dance?_

 _~Take me higher, take me higher boy. Switch it up one time,_

 _180 drive me crazy_

 _Baby we gone have sex on ceiling~_

 _ **Emily moves were slow and calculated, seductive and beckoning for Maya to place her hands on her hips to follow her lead. Emily rolling her hips before switching it up to make Maya stop her moving when Emily twerked on her.**_

 _~I don't never ever wanna come down boy_

 _I'ma have you standing up when I'm around boy_

 _So whenever you get that feeling_

 _Baby we gone have sex on ceilin~_

 _Damn_. _**Maya hand just slid up her to touch her smooth skin, eliciting goosebumps from Emily before moving it around to her side then stopping on her stomach to take control of the dance.**_

 _~But my body is orthopedic_

 _Victoria, give me the secret_

 _And I've been saving it for you….~_

 _ **Moving it back to grinding slowly on each other, as Maya pulled her close to sing the lyrics softly in her ear. Maya's hand moved away from her belly to her hip before taking Emily's hands in her and intwining them with hers. "Take me higher... Sex on the ceiling" she turned them so that Emily was against the wall as they gazes connected with each other. Maya's hand slid down as she bent before slowly pulling Emily's leg up to hook on her hip and then slowly grind into her.**_

 _~Baby take me little higher,_

 _You can my one desire_

 _I'm so tired of droppin it low_

 _Til the top don't stop, let's go...~_

 _ **Emily bit her bottom lip as she followed Maya's lead and losing herself in Maya's eyes. Maya smirked before slowly moving to her neck and slowly kissing it, both internally groaning at the contact. Emily, waiting for this moment since forever and her whole body feeling as though she was on fire and on ecstasy.**_ _Don't die yet Emily!_

 _~Turn the bed upside down, flip me round_

 _Gravity's left the building~_

 _ **Maya couldn't believe she was kissing her crush's neck but also how good she tasted. She moved up to her ear as she pressed her body completely into Emily, hearing a soft moan come from her lips. Maya smiled as she song the words, "I'll be on the top, really I'll be on the bottom. Cause we gon' be have sex on the ceiling" Emily's hands went up to Maya neck, trying to Pull her even closer, "switch it up one time, 180, drive me crazy" Emily releasing little moans from the movements Maya was doing with her hips, to the light raspy tone in Maya's voice when singing to her and she has a beautiful voice as well. "So whenever you get that feeling. Baby we gon' be have sex on the ceiling".**_

 _~Sex on the ceiling….~_

 _ **"Emily!" They heard faintly being called out but neither one wanting to let the moment end. Maya pulled back,**_

 _ **"Come wit me" she whispered, letting her leg down and grabbing her hand. They intertwined fingers and Emily couldn't help but think they fit perfect and looked perfect. "Babygirl" Emily looked up and nodded with a soft smile. Maya smiled before leading her away from Paige, the party and outside where it was less crowded. She didn't stop though and Emily didn't question it as she continued to follow her to the other side of the lake. She's never been on this side before or actually knew of this spot where they were far away from the party. The moon looked gorgeous across the lake and it was only them two. "Who the hell taught you how to dance?" Maya asked with a smile getting Emily to laugh. "Got damn Emmy" she let go of her hand and Emily missed the warmth immediately.**_

 _ **"Ummmm Shana" she whispered as she watched Maya take her shirt and lay it down.**_

 _ **"You sit on this. I don't want you to get your skirt dirty" Maya said taking a seat right next to her shirt on the ground. Emily smiled and sat as close as she could on the shirt next to Maya. "Well either she's a really good teacher or you're a really good student" Emily shoved Maya,**_

 _ **"Stop" she said blushing.**_

 _ **"Like. Wow" Maya shook her head in disbelief. "I'm still trying to calm my hormones down" Emily giggled, "it's not funny" Maya said, trying to sound serious but ended up giggling afterwards.**_

 _ **"It is." They both turned to look at each other and the other's gaze. "Soooo..." She dropped it, getting Maya to smirk. "Am I still in the sister zone" Maya laughed getting Emily to grin, "what?" Maya shook her head.**_

 _ **"Trust me. You were never there to begin with" Emily blushed placing her chin on Maya's shoulder.**_

 _ **"Yea?" She looked up with a little smile on her face at Maya who smirked at her.**_

 _ **"Yea" tapping her nose with her finger and getting Emily to giggle. "You were more in the untouchable zone" Emily pursed her lips before taking Maya's hat off her head and placing it on her. Maya raised her eyebrow, "really?"**_

 _ **"It looks better on me" Emily said, getting some confidence now finding out the girl who she has had a crush on since forever also had one on her too. Maya shook her hair so that it didn't look too flat from her hat.**_

 _ **"It does" Maya said running the back of her neck, Emily was making her nervous.**_

 _ **"Sooo, explain the untouchable zone" Maya chuckled while looking out at the lake.**_

 _ **"Your young. A freshman. I don't want it to seem like I was taking advantage of you" Maya bent her legs and placed her hands behind her on the ground to hold her up. "I mean... Ever since the day I saw you being picked on, I thought you were going to be pretty but we were young. You were young. I didn't wanna be a pervert."**_

 _ **"I'm not that much younger than you" Emily tried to say,**_

 _ **"True. I still felt like one. I mean I swear every time I walked past you at the volleyball matches you would bend down to torture me" Emily heart sped up that her plan actually worked. She did catch Maya's eye at the meets. "I mean, I couldn't stop looking and Mona would literally drag me to keep walking" Maya chuckled before glancing at Emily who was looking like she was on top of the world. Her eyes narrowed, "you knew the whole time" Emily shook her head with a giggle, "Emily Fields I'm in shock"**_

 _ **"Maya" she laughed as she grabbed Maya's arm to keep her from going anywhere which brings them face to face with only an inch separating them. The laughter died down as the glances drop to the other's lips. Feeling each other's warm breath against their own. Maya brings her hand up Emily's cheek while leaning in so that their noses were touching.**_

 _ **"Can I?" Her voice a soft caress against Emily's lips, momentarily rendering Emily brain dead before getting control over senses to elicit a small nod. Lips touched hers softly and Emily knew without a doubt in her mind that she would never forget this. Maya parted her lips so that Emily's bottom lip slipped in. Lightly sucking on it and getting Emily to moan quietly before she licks at Maya's top lip. Maya nibbles a little on her bottom lip causing her to gain access as she slides her tongue into Emily's mouth. Emily's hands move to Maya's hair before climbing into Maya's lap. Maya's hand goes to grip her hip but couldn't help herself as she lowers to grab Emily's ass. Emily moans as Maya explores her mouth as she softly grinds into Maya causing a moan to come from her mouth.**_ _I made her moan_. _**Maya needed to stop before she takes this farther. She slowly ends the kiss with a little nip of the lip and peck before moving back so that their foreheads are touching and their breaths hitting each other. Trying to calm their racing hearts and hormones at the moment. "God you're amazing" Emily shook her head,**_

 _ **"No you are" she shakily says before grinding a little making Maya shudder.**_

 _ **"Baby you gotta stop" Maya says as her other hand leaves Emily's cheek to drop to her hip but doesn't stop Emily's movements.**_

 _ **"I can't" Emily continues the movement as she hears little encouragements from Maya's moans. "Do you know how long I imagined this moment?" Maya bites her lip as she shakes her head, trying to get herself under control but yet her actions spoke different. Squeezing Emily's ass and having a moan come from her lips, "My" she whimpers,**_

 _ **"Please. I don't want to take advantage of you, beautiful" Maya pants out as she moves her hips with Emily's.**_

 _ **"You're not. I promise" she says before kissing Maya's lips again to too any protest that was going to come from her lips. Emily might not have been experienced with kidding but she was a quick learner as she sucked on Maya's lips making her moan. Maya moved so that Emily was now laying back on her shirt and quickly pulled away to end the kiss. " Maya" Maya panted as she shook her head,**_

 _ **"Wait. Wait. Give me a second" she said as she reached into her pocket and answered her phone, "yea?"**_

 _ **"Where are you?" Jenna's voice came through the speaker as Maya's eyes shot open.**_

 _ **"Jenna?" She pulled it away to see Spencer's name before bringing it back to her ear. "What are you doin on Spencer's phone?"**_

 _ **"Doesn't matter. I'm saving you. She's only 14" Maya closed her eyes tight, trying to figure out what exactly is Jenna saying.**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"If you are with Emily. She is only 14 not 15. So don't do it" Maya's eyebrows shot up when she heard that. She looked down at Emily who was looking up at her with confusion. "She turns 15 in September not 16. So whatever you thin-" Maya hangs up the phone and narrows her eyes at Emily.**_

 _ **"How old are you?" Maya asked and Emily grew scared.**_

 _ **"Maya"**_

 _ **"How old are you Emily?"**_

 _ **"14" Maya closed her eyes. "I turn 15 in September"**_

 _ **"Emmmm why didn't you tell me" Emily wrapped her legs around Maya waist to restrain her from getting up. "Emily"**_

 _ **"Because I've always dreamed about this moment here with you Maya. Always. Would you have pursued me if I would've said I turn 15 in September" Maya shook her head. "Exactly"**_

 _ **"I could've got in trouble tho Em. This is close to statutory rape laws. I'm 17 you're 14"**_

 _ **"Who said we would've went that far?" She was trying to calm Maya down even though if she was to be honest she was kinda hoping that's where the night was going to end but now that was out the window. Maya pursed her lips,**_

 _ **"I mean you might not have been thinking that but the idea did cross my mind" Maya didn't want to make light of the situation but Emily looking excited about the possibility told her all she needed to know. "Don't you dare act like you didn't think about it either, little missy" Maya grinned making Emily laugh. Maya shook her head,**_

 _ **"I have no idea what you are talking about" Maya rolled her eyes,**_

 _ **"Sure you don't" the both of them still smiling at each other. "You messed everything up you know that" Emily shrugged her shoulders, "I'm all worked up and can't do nothing about it until your legal" Emily eyes widen,**_

 _ **"Maya! That's 3 years from now" Maya nodded, "there is no way I'm waiting that long."**_

 _ **"Okay then have sex with someone your own age". Emily glared at her, "what? I'm not going to jail, Emily. Even though you really have me tempted to."**_

 _ **"I won't tell though" Emily said but Maya shook her head,**_

 _ **"Nope" Emily pouted, "Emmmm" this girl barely even knew her but yet had Maya wrapped around her finger. "I'll make you a deal" Emily looked at her skeptically. "Really? Let's say you never forget about me and we meet each other again in three years. I promise if you still want me I will make sure I give you everything you wanted and more but you have to be 18. Okay?" Maya held out her pinky, "but if you forget me then live your life to the fullest, babygirl"**_

 _ **"I can never forget you Maya but who's to say you will never forget me" Maya smirked,**_

 _ **"You kidding me right now?" Emily fights the giggle, "there's no way I could forget about you beautiful. I can promise you that cause all the things I want to do right now" Maya's eyes slid down Emily's lips along her neck, over her breasts past her abs to between her legs, "yea I'll keep quiet"**_

 _ **"Maya tell me. I'm really horny" as she hooked her pinky with Maya.**_

 _ **"Emmm! You can't tell me that" Emily laughed at her as she hears Maya trying to calm herself down.**_

 _ **"I'm just being honest." Maya glares playfully at her. "Isn't there something we can do that won't classify as "sex" babe" Maya pursed her lips trying to fight temptation. "Please"**_

 _ **"You won't say anything right" Emily nods her head, "I'll give you a little taste of what's to come when you turn 18" Emily eyes widen in excitement as Maya sits up on her knees and unbuttons her shorts. "Gotta be quiet" Emily nods ready to take this secret to the grave with her.**_ _Never forgetting tonight!_


	2. Chapter 1 - Familiar

AN: Monday equals new day and new chapter. Thank you guys for replying! I was excited to read that you guys wanted me to continue. Here's the next installment to my new story. So without further due, here you guys go. Please excuse the errors and typos as always! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 1 - Familiar

Present*

Maya knew she shouldn't go out tonight but it's not her fault that she has so much to celebrate about. Although, she never really needed a reason to party in the first place but she can always give one tonight. She could use the excuse that she got the TA position, or that she was going to be graduating this year with her masters, or even the fact that she's going to be a Godmother this year. So yea, there was numerous things to celebrate this year along with the fact that she's going to be very busy as well. Tonight though, she was letting loose before she had to be serious about her job and school. Well, serious during the day and then party at night. She was one of those people that party just as hard as she studies and works. Always been that ever since she signed up for dual-enrollment in high school so that she had her AS in pre-pharmacy by the time she graduated high school. She would get straight A's in class from taking her school work serious but also go out on the weekend to let loose so that she doesn't stress herself. She did the same thing in college, graduating with honors with her BA in pre-pharmacy in two years and she was doing the same thing in her masters. It may not work for some but it worked for her. So tonight, was her partying hard to the point that she wasn't gonna feel it tonight but definitely in the morning and she was okay with that. She was almost gone as she sat on the couch in the VIP area while Talia grinded on her and whispered what she wanted to do to her tonight. "Nahhhh. You won't let me do all that" Maya teased her while smiling as Talia pulled back with a pout.

"I will. Just come home with me, Myyy" She leaned in and kissed on Maya's neck. Maya giggled,

"Nahhh I need another drink" She gently pushed Talia off her and to the side of her. She stood up slowly, "I'll be back" She walked away from her and down the stairs, looking around for Jason and Mona until she found them at the bar. She walked over to them before clapping him on the back, "Jason" He glanced over his shoulder smiling and then handed her the black that was between his lips."Thank you"

"Nice" He pointed at the hickey on her neck getting Mona to laugh beside him. Maya rolls her eyes,

"Fucking amateurs" She said taking a hit of it as they laugh again at her. She softly blows it over her shoulder as her eyes land on a brunette that was dancing with her friends. She licked her lips as her eyes landed on her back side, "Damn"

"You not checking out my little sister, are you?" Jason said in her ear, taking Maya's attention.

"No." Firmly stated, "but her friend can get it" Maya grinned, getting Jason to laugh at her. Maya was a known fuckboy/playboy. It's not her fault since she was very focused on school being that she was entering her second year for her masters in USC pharmacy's school. She didn't have time for a relationship but she did have time to play as hard as she study which was probably why she gets A's in all of her classes. She also needed release so being a fuckboy was the best thing for her at the moment. _Love can wait._

"I know. Ali has some hot friends." Jason said looking over at his sister's friends, "That one" Pointing to the brunette that Maya is looking at, "she Filipino" Maya's eyebrows shoot up,

"Really?" Jason nodded getting Mona to look over to check the girl out, "I've always been fond of the Asian persuasion" Getting them to giggle.

"Oh really?" Mona spoke up getting Maya to look at her, "You do know that I'm Asian" Maya nodded,

"Yea. I would've tried to get with you cause you're sexy as hell Mona, have it not been that, A" holding her thumb up, "You're straight and B" Her index finger, "we're best friends" Mona held her glass up,

"Point taken but if I wanted to try females" Pointing at Maya, "you would be my first choice" Maya smiled and wiggled her eyebrows,

"Wanna try females now" Having Jason and Mona laugh, knowing Maya is just teasing.

"Excuse me" Jason signaled to the bartender, "can I have a round of patron" the bartender nodded with a smile while holding a finger up to let him know he's next. She walked away but Jason's eyes stayed on her.

"You should go for it" Maya whispered in his ear as his eyes trailed the bartender. He tried to shake his head,

"CeCe isn't here" Mona whispered in his ear making him shake his head at the two hyping him up because he was really tempted. He's been at the bar all night talking to the bartender and giving her hefty tips.

"And you can do better than her crazy ass" Maya said smiling at him. Jason had met the trio their freshman year of college and had clicked from partying to just kicking back and relaxing. Last year, Jason decided to settle down and he chose to do that with CeCe since she was a challenge but she ended up being one of those uptight and high maintenance girls that want the best of everything and all of the attention. Maya doesn't know how he puts up with it because to her it was too much effort and work to put in. The bartender puts the shots in front of them before walking off.

"Leave my psycho girlfriend alone" Getting them to laugh, "trust me. I'll be single soon enough so don't worry about me." Maya kissed his cheek,

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you" She pulled her sunglasses down, "Spencer doing alright?" Maya asked before taking her shot along with Jason.

"Yea. She's good." Then took hers, "So you coming home tonight with company?" Mona asked with a smirk and head nod at the brunette that was checking Maya out. Maya glanced over to see the brunette look away. She smirked,

"That's the plan"

"Don't break her heart. She's one of my sister's friends." Jason warned while taking a hit of his black.

"And don't be too loud. You know how Spencer is" Maya rolled her eyes as the two laugh.

"Funny. Just be happy I'm getting some and I'm cooking breakfast in the morning" she stood up.

"Well then by all means, be as loud as you want since I want the full works for breakfast tomorrow morning" Mona grinned while waving her off. Maya nodded,

"I got you. Deuces" chucking up the deuces as she made her way to the brunette. She slowly moved behind her, putting her hands on her waist. "Hey gorgeous, can I have this dance" she said in her ear as she pulled the girl slightly back. "I promise I'm good people" The girl giggled before glancing at her friend who gave her friend a thumbs up. The girl nodded as she slowly swayed side to side to the beat of Miguel's song Coffee ft Kiana Brown. "Don't be shy. Show me what you got" The girl quirked an eyebrow before bending forward rolling her ass into Maya. "Oh shit" Maya mumbled not expecting the girl to actually be a good dancer but there she goes assuming things. Maya matched her moves smoothly as the girl's hand tangled with hers as she slowly twerked which made Maya frown a little. For some reason, Maya felt like she was having a weird sense of deja vu right now but then again she was completely wasted and high right now and was thankful that Jason said she was hot or she would be taking home a 2 with her instead of a 10. The girl came up and laid her head back on Maya's shoulder exposing her neck while winding into her. Maya leaned in to whisper in her ear, "you mind tellin' me your name, beautiful?" She needed to know because for some reason this feels all too familiar to her and she has yet to see the girl's face. She places a gentle kiss on her cheek then moved down her jaw.

"Umm... It's Michelle" she sighed and Maya almost didn't hear her since how loud the club was and with how loud her heart was beating but something was off. _Or maybe I'm more gone than I thought?_ She mentally shook her head as she couldn't help but think that there was something eerily familiar about this girl. The only thing was that she didn't know a Michelle. _But I can always get to know her._ Maya smirked, it didn't matter if she knew her or not since she was just looking to hit it. Her hand slowly came up to turn the girl's face her way before capturing her lips with hers. Soft, plump lips is what she felt and cherries is what she tasted as she parted her lips over the girl's. That feeling came back but Maya shook it off since this felt more right than anything she had ever experienced before as their lips moved in sync with each other. The girl slowly turned around so that she was facing Maya and deepened the kiss. Her hand letting Maya's go to grab her tank to pull her closer. Maya's other hand fell down to her hip then slid down to rest her hand on Michelle's ass. It was soft too and Maya's mind was racing forward of all the things she was going to do to this girl by the end of the night. Air became a necessity as Maya slowly bit her lip while pulling away. Both panting a little as touched their foreheads together, "I ummm... Never got your name" the girl said giggling a little and making Maya too as well.

"Yea. You probably wanna know who you going home with, huh" she smiled,

"Oh really? Who said I'm going home with you?"Maya liked this girl and she only been talking to her for a few seconds.

"You want me to go home with you? My bad" the girl laughed at that slightly pulling away. "You wanna know whose name you'll be thanking which is mine. I'm Maya." Maya's eyes opened a little, squinting her eyes at Michelle to take in her face behind her lens but not really getting a clear picture. Although, she was sure that this girl was gorgeous and didn't have any problem with saying it, "Wow you're gorgeous" and she wasn't just saying that to get in her pants but then Maya thought of something as she looked into those dark brown eyes. Maya could swear that this girl looked like a certain girl back in high school. _Emily?_ Maya mentally shook her head, the girl in front of her was Michelle, not Emily and there was no way Emily would be in California. Yep, it was official. Maya was completely gone and she hoped to God when she woke up next morning with this girl beside her that she wouldn't make her regret it. _I hope so._

"Thanks. Your place is better though" Maya grinned before one of her friends came up to her.

"We got a problem." Blue eyes looked at her before smiling brightly, "hey Maya" Maya smiled,

"Hey blondie." Maya gave a side arm hug to her.

"Oh are you two" wiggling her eyebrows getting Maya to chuckle. "I approve for the both"

"Well if that's the case Han then you wanna fix my problem for me" Hannah's eyes widen with shock,

"Oh yea but it serious." Hannah mouthed something to Michelle, getting her to roll her eyes and then pout.

"Fine." She turned back to Maya and pecked her lips. "I'll be right back"

"Promise" Maya said with a little smirk, noticing something that flash across the girl's features. The girl's eyes traced all over her face before shaking her head a little like she was rejecting an idea that came to her then nodded.

"Promise" as she leaned in giving Maya's lips one final kiss before going off with Hannah. Maya sighs, she hates the waiting game and now she has to wait until Michelle comes back. Twenty minutes passed and still no Michelle as her thoughts went back to the time that she waited or still is waiting... She shook her head. "Fuck it. I need another drink" she walked off to the bar back to Jason and Mona. "Hey Jason, you have Michelle's number?" Jason frowned at her,

"Who's Michelle?" Maya rolled her eyes,

"The girl I was dancing with" Jason shakes his head.

"Michelle? I thought you were talking about someone else. I don't know a Michelle"

"Wait. I thought you said the Asian was hot. Is there two?" Jason shrugged his shoulder,

"Bruh I don't know. I'm fucked up" He said, barely keeping his eyes opened.

"Fuck" Maya sighed and pouted. Mona came to sit next to her,

"Well... You could still go home with you know who" Maya mumbled something along the lines of wanting Michelle more. "Come on" Mona grabbed her hands before stumbling a little making Maya laugh at her. "Fuck I was sitting down too long. I'm good" they walked over where Maya last saw her. "What she looks like?" Maya glanced around before seeing her with a blonde that had a pixie haircut.

"Right there" Mona looked over and at that same time the blonde pulled Michelle into a kiss. A kiss that lasted way too long for Maya, "well damn. I guess she isn't coming home with me" Mona laughed before Maya chimed in. "Damnit. I would've gave her back" Mona shook her head,

"No drama. Shots?" Maya confirmed,

"Shots" before making their way back to the bar and then back upstairs to VIP.

Emily's eyebrows shot up at Sara kissing her since she's 100% sure she told her that they were through. She literally said, 'we're through' there's no way you can misinterpret that. Although, Sara was considered as the crazy type girlfriend and now crazy ex. When they were together, she was constantly blowing up her phone asking her where she was, who she was with, why isn't she spending enough time with her, and numerous things. It was too much for Emily. Then of course she had her friends not saying anything but just watching the interaction and she was drunk so her reactions were definitely slow.

Paige stayed quiet glaring at the two considering the fact that she still wanted Emily after all these years. She came to USC after finding out that this is where Emily along with Shana to play volleyball. After getting settled in, Emily introduced them to Ali and Hannah which Shana grew a liking for but Paige on the other hand didn't. She couldn't stand Ali since Ali and Emily dated Junior year when she moved to California for her last two years of high school. Ali and Emily remained friends, close best friends from what Paige gathered and she didn't like that at all. So, Ali and Paige were at odds with each other but Emily thought it would be a great idea to go out as a group before school starts tomorrow. Shana decided to stay in since she had morning class but the rest agreed. It was just wasn't in the cards for Emily to get away from Sara for the night. Ali rolled her eyes as Hannah faked choked,

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Emily giggled against her lips as her shock went away and she slowly pried Sara away from her.

"What are you doing?" Sara beamed up at her.

"I thought about what you said and I'm sorry" Everyone looked at her confused as they stood there observing the interaction between the two. "I know I messed up but I think I deserve a second chance. Don't you?"

"No" Ali spoke up with a disgusted look on her face getting Hanna. Paige rolled her eyes as Emily fought the smile threatening to come through. Sara turned to glare at Ali,

"I wasn't talking to you. Can you give me and my girlfriend some alone time?" Ali shook her head no.

"Girlfriend?" Paige questioned. "I thought you guys broke up" Sara shook her head.

"No that's right. You guys did so you're the ex-girlfriend" Hannah giggled making Ali smirk at Sara, "besides this is entertaining seeing you make a fool out of yourself" Sara rolled her eyes,

"I'm pretty sure Emily thinks differently from the other night" Ali crossed her arms,

"Emily, you hit that again?" Her smirk on full display along with Hannah, while Paige tried to control her anger. Emily stayed quiet trying to fight the smile but failed.

"Break up sex, aye! That's my best friend. That's my best friend!" Emily shakes her head laughing a little,

"Emily" Emily looks up and then nods her head at her besties who give her and Sara a little space, "thanks BA-"

"Sara. Stop" She said closing her eyes trying to shake away the drunken haze which was hard, "I made myself clear the other night." She opened her eyes, "I'm not ready to be in a relationship with you and I don't want to be in a relationship with you." Sara's eyes widen, "and you shouldn't expect me to since you messed up. I mean" she shrugged her shoulders, "you were the one that broke up with me thinking I cheated on you but found out I didn't" Sara shakes her head,

"I know I know I know. I shouldn't have done that" Emily nodded,

"Yea you shouldn't have but it just made me realize it was for the best. I mean" Emily brought her hands to point at herself, "you were too worried about what I was doing to realize you were suffocating me" Emily ran a hand her through her hair before counting off on her fingers, "texting me 24/7 about where I was, wanting to constantly hang out even when I wanted a girls day with my friends, show up at random hours during the weekend when I told you that I was busy, get mad when I didn't answer you back quick enough, call me like 10 times back to back to back" Emily shakes her head, "I don't want that. That's too stressful for me and I have too many things I need to focus on this year since it's my first year of college." Counting things off and trying to get it through to Sara, "school, volleyball, plus I'm working too. I don't have time for you to stress me out so" she grabbed Sara by the shoulders, "to make things clear. We are not getting back together o-"

"We are never ever ever, getting back together" Hannah sings causing Emily to drop her head as she grins and tries to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up inside her. "Never ever ever, getting back together"

"Hannah" she looks over at her with a smile, "stop" she giggles,

"My bad. I was listening to Taylor Swift a lot during the summer because of my step sister during my stay with my dad" Hannah pats her chest, "my fault, stud" Emily shakes her head before turning her attention back to Sara,

"So, that pretty much sums it up. I hope you find someone who treats you like you want but that's person not me" Emily tries to soften the blow by giving her a peck on the cheek,

"Maybe we can still hang out then" Sara says hopeful, getting Paige and Ali to roll her eyes.

"God, she's still not getting it. Fucking delusional right now" Ali says loud enough for everyone to hear her and Hannah holds nothing back by laughing again. _So glad I met them._ Emily loves her friends.

"I don't think that's best for now" Sara nods, "I just wanna focus on school and volleyball"

"And Maya" Hannah whispers making Paige's eyes widen since she was completely sober.

"Okay. I'll wait then" she pecks Emily in the cheek before turning and walking away but not before glaring at Ali and Hannah who gives her bitch smiles and waves at her. Paige looks at Emily,

"Maya who?" Emily shrugged,

"I didn't ask her last night but I'll get right on that once I see her again" She says looking around for the light skin with a gorgeous smile, "do you see her anywhere Hannah?" Straight hair and she was wearing sunglasses and joggers with a tank. Ali raises an eyebrow, turning to Hannah.

"Maya? Jason's Maya, Hannah" Hannah nods, "No fucking way! Emily you got that?" Ali mouth drops a little. Emily raised an eyebrow as Hannah answers.

"She was close but you know Sara was here and you know Sara would've made a scene" Hannah answered as Emily was still looking around for Maya. "So, I had to interrupt them" Emily looks at Ali,

"Wait, you guys know her?" Ali and Hannah nod, "how do you guys know her and I don't?"

"She always came over during the summer with her two friends while you would be in Rosewood visiting your friends for the summer" Emily pouts as Paige is trying to put things together and not really like the fact that she has more competition but also history to compete with if this is the same Maya she is thinking of. "God she's gorgeous. I tried to get it but Jason wouldn't let her" Ali pouted, "you lucky bitch" Emily grinned and shrugged her shoulders thinking back to the tattooed girl who has taken her interest. She didn't get to see all of her since her glasses hid her eyes and she had a hat on but the girl could do what she wanted to Emily. _I definitely won't oppose._ Although, there was something really familiar about her but then again she was drunk so that didn't count.

"She is gorgeous. I would hit it. Damn I should've hit it." Hannah says thinking off to a time when Maya was talking game. "Wait, is it too late to call dibs" Emily nods,

"I already made out with her" Emily grinned but then Hannah frowns, "So, I call dibs"

"You don't even know what she looks like. You're too drunk to see straight and your eyes were closed the entire time you guys danced or kissed."Hannah giggled,

"I saw her." Paige tilted her head, "We'll maybe not since she had on glasses and it was dark and I was focused on her lips but still." Paige's eyebrows raise thinking maybe it's not the same Maya because if it was, Emily would be freaking out right now. "I know she's sexy almost like Kehlani and I love Kehlani, and I'm not opposed to going home with her" Paige quickly jumped in,

"Now, I know you're too drunk" Emily shook her head, "You would never talk about having an one night stand if you were sober"

"Pshhh" Emily held her hand up, "I, for one, am not too drunk. Just drunk" Hanna and Ali laughed, getting Emily to giggle."And it's college. It's all about experiencing new things. Loosen up Paige" Pecking her cheek and getting her to blush. "Let's experience new things like you getting a girl" Hanna squealed,

"Ohhhhhh. Yes! You need to stop pinning over Emily and move on girl" Ali laughed with Emily as Paige glared at Hanna then Ali. "Like Ali is about Maya unless she wants Emily's sloppy seconds" Ali pouted

"Fuckkkk. Don't remind me" She whined getting the girls to laugh, "There goes my caramel/chocolate dream. Damn you Emily" She said jokingly. Emily shrugged her shoulders,

"It'll be alright cause I get Maya in the end."

"Can we share" Ali asked, trying to still have a chance. Emily glared at her, causing Ali to hold her hands up, "My bad. She's yours" Emily smiled,

"Good. Now let's go find my boo thang for the night and everyone else's boo thang for the night" Emily said, pulling them to the dance floor where she's hoping that she'll run into Maya again. "maybe I'll tell her my real name this time" She giggled as Paige came behind her to dance with her.

"Let's just have fun and not worry about her. She'll find you eventually" She whispered as Emily nodded and started dancing with her even though she would make sure Maya didn't find her.


	3. Chapter 2 - Never

AN: Here you guys go. Sorry about the delay but it's Christmas so things are very hectic. TO the review that gets annoyed with me spelling Hannah with two H's. It's how I usually spell Hannah just like I spell Sarah with two H's. Sometimes I catch them and other times I don't. That's why I always say to please excuse my spelling typos because I know I miss them. This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer that is in the hospital. I apologize for not updating it faster but this is dedicated to you. I hope your recovery is going smoothly. I hope to have another update by tonight but we will see since I still have Christmas shopping to do. Please everyone be safe and Happy Holidays! Please excuse my errors and typos! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 2 - Never again

Maya slowly opened her eyes then closed them again, trying to will herself to wake up. She rubbed her eyes before opening them again and noticed brunette strands of hair next to her. She rolled her eyes and whispered, "fuck" to herself. Slowly easing away then sliding out of the bed, looking around for her clothes. She really didn't mean to have sex with her but it just happened. _Never drink without Mona._ She was just supposed to flirt and tease her but somehow she mixed up the number of her drinks and got wasted. Surprisingly, she doesn't have a hangover. She grabbed her underwear, pulling them on and then snapped her bra on. Her eyes fell on her joggers that were draped across the dresser with her tank on the floor. She made her way before tripping on the comforter and falling forward, awakening the brunette.

"What was that?" _Damnit._ Maya sighed, knowing that starting today off like this was not a good idea. She slowly pushed herself up and making contact with the brown eyes,

"Just me. You know the girl's name you screamed last night" she shrugged while grinning at her before walking to her joggers.

"You know this can't happen again, right?" Maya nodded while pulling on her joggers. _It definitely won't._ "I mean it, Maya. I could lose everything. My fiancée, my job" Maya turned and grabbed her tank. She looked at her in shock, can't believe how Talia was trying to turn this around on her like she's the one made her do it.

"You serious right now? I'm not the one that was begging for you to come home with me. Or was kissing on you or even trying to get in your pants at the bar" she said pulling on her tank, knowing that the brunette's eyes were on her. "Nobody made you sleep with me" she glared at her, "and if you love your fiance as you say, then you should've just kept your legs closed" Maya smirked at her, as Talia's mouth dropped in shock. "and maybe you should also stop flirting with me"

"You flirted with me" Maya laughed, shaking her head as she looked for her vans. Talia was acting like she was innocent in all of this and she wasn't.

"Sure I did." she found her vans and slid into them. "But if you remembered, You are the professor. You're supposed to say no, Dr. Sandoval" she stated as she grabbed her keys and phone. This isn't the first time that they slept together but Maya was going to make sure it was the last. You see, the only reason why Maya went for Talia was so that she can get the TA position this year for the math class that Talia was teaching. She needed the extra money for Spencer's part of the rent for their house that was off campus. The TA position only required a bachelor's degree luckily for her so all she needed was Talia's approval. Hence where the flirting and sleeping came involved in which got her Talia's approval and she was offered the job. Maya didn't know Talia was dating anyone until she showed up with a ring on her finger and telling Maya that they needed to stop since she was engaged and loved him very much. Maya rolled her eyes, "So stop acting like it's my fault that you slept with me".

"Well, this stops now" Maya smirks then shrugs,

"Sounds good to me" She didn't really care to be honest. Mona calls her a fuckboy and she would just call it as not wanting to be tied down since she wants to achieve her dreams in becoming a pharmacist. "I'll see you later on today. 2, right?" Talia nodded but kept her eyes on Maya's body which doesn't go unnoticed by Maya. "Okay" She walked to the door before turning to face her, "and if I was you, I would try and hide your attraction to me. It's very unprofessional since you're a professor along with being happily engaged" Maya winked at her before walking out the door with her keys. She jogged to her car and started it before checking her phone. Jenna texted her to see where she was, "typical" she quickly went to the house that she shared with Spencer and Mona. She pulled into the driveway and jogged up the walkway before unlocking and walking into the house. She slid her shoes off then went to the kitchen to wash her hands so she can start breakfast. Today was her day to cook breakfast for the house.

"Hey My" she heard a slightly deep, raspy voice came from the stair ways before turning to see one of her best friends.

"Hey doll face" she said coming over to give her friend a hug before squatting down and whispering to her belly, "hey little one. I can't wait to meet you" Spencer smiled. "Pancakes or waffles?"

"Can I have an omelette instead?" Maya nodded before helping Spencer to one of the stools at the breakfast nook. Spencer was on the volleyball team up until the end of last year after finding out she was pregnant. She was already going through a hard time with her parents and her sister's fiance before her and Toby forgot to strap up one night. After her parents found out, they gave her ultimatum to either abort it or they would cut her off. Needless to say, she's not aborting it so her parents cut her off financially. Thankfully, she had gotten a scholarship for academics so she didn't have to worry about school just the rent but Maya was taking care of that. All Spencer had to worry about was her child and school which she only had a few more courses to take before graduating. Spencer was thankful for her friends and Toby. Spencer didn't know but both Maya and Mona opened up an account for her so the money that they made on the side was being put into it so that Spencer would be able to take care of the child when they were born. "thanks Mayan. I really appreciate it" Maya blew her a kiss even though Spencer didn't have to thank her. She knew if the roles were reversed for either of them, then they would do the same. Arms wrapped around Maya's waist as a chin is placed on her shoulders,

"Good morning criminal. Do you want an omelette too?" The person nodded letting her know her answer, "okay love" the girl slowly makes her way over to Spencer,

"Hey honey" she hugs Spencer, "did you sleep well?" Spencer nodded,

"Yes. Thank you for getting me that pillow. It really helped, Mona." She smiled grateful.

"No problem. When is Toby coming back" she asked taking a seat on the stool next to her.

"Not for another two weeks" Toby was at the police academy, training to be a police officer. He gets a break once a month to come visit Spencer and trying to make sure they have a life together. "I can't wait"

"Me neither." Maya chimed in as she set their plates down in front of them. "That way I don't have to get up in the middle of the night and get your weird craving foods when he's here" they giggled,

"Ain't that the truth. Who eats pickles with peanut butter and a glass of milk" Mona asked with a laugh,

"Or when she asked for the cheeseburger with no cheese, only the bottom bum, pickles and sweet sour sauce and ranch? Like what? I swear that lady looked at me like I was on something" Maya laughed as she washed the pans.

"In my defense, I'm pregnant so that means I get weird cravings. Perks of being pregnant. I get spoiled by my fiancé and my best friends" they rolled their eyes at Spencer before she glared at them, "so you guys don't spoil me?" She says, hearing her tone change they both changed their tune.

"Of course we do." Mona said, while giving Spencer a hug.

"Who wouldn't spoil you but us" Maya said with a smile while grabbing Spencer hand. Spencer smiled and eyes started to tear up, "don't cry"

"I can't help it. You guys have done so much for me. Always there and I don't know what I would do without you guys. Especially in this situation with me being pregnant and my parents cutting me off" she said as tears flooded down her face,

"Fucking assholes" Mona mumbled under her breath.

"I love you guys" Spencer continued, " and I know it's the hormones too but I really love you two" she whined getting Maya and Mona to smile.

"Awwww. We love you too and don't forget it" Maya said with a smile.

"Besties forever" Mona said with a smile, "But I call godmother #1"

"Bitch back up" Maya exclaimed, getting them all to laugh.

"I love you guys" Spencer cried out getting the other two to giggle, "but Maya go change cause you reek of sex and I can't have sex" Maya giggles before letting go. "And you have class in a hour and half so go" Maya saluted her.

"Yes ma'am" she took off up the stairs and quickly undressed to take a shower. She quickly did her hair leaving her with a hour for class before pulling on skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. She grabbed her bags and then ran down the stairs. Slipping on her vans at the door,

"Love you guys! Bye" she yelled out to them before taking off out of the house. Running towards her car and jumping in. It takes her about 20 to get to campus and about an extra 10 to find a spot. She ran towards her class while checking her watch for the time before running into a brunette. "Fuck. I'm so sorry" she quickly gathered the brunette's books and then glancing up at her. She gave her a smile, "well hello gorgeous" making the brunette blush.

"Hey Maya" she said, running a hand through her hair and smiling at her. "Since you bumped into me the least you can do is walk me to class" Maya stood up and threw an arm around her shoulders,

"Of course." She walked with her to class, "how was your summer Jenna?" She asked, kissing her cheek. Jenna transferred to USC from Penn State her Junior year, wanting to get out of PA and experience the west coast. Her and Maya are close along with Mona and Spencer since Toby was her brother. Neither one ever hooked up though, the farthest they went was making out a couple of times but Maya stopped it before it went any further. Not wanting to mess up a friendship and thankfully Jenna was now dating someone who she really liked even though they haven't met them yet.

"It was good. I'm just ready to graduate" she said, grabbing onto Maya's hand that was hanging on her shoulder. "What about you, Ms. Masters Student" Maya grinned,

"I'm just ready to start my classes. Kinda second guessing the whole TA but Spencer's worth it" Maya said with a smile. She was excited about learning new things and becoming one step closer to her dreams but she was a little nervous about the TA job and being someone's bitch for the year. Her eyes landed on a tall brunette who was walking away from her with a nice backside and gorgeous legs heading towards the dorms. Maya bit her lower lip as her eyes stayed glued onto the girl before Jenna turned her face towards her.

"Focus Maya." She laughed, "You're a TA now. So you have to make sure you don't sleep with your students" She nodded and pecked Jenna's cheek,

"Yes ma'am. I won't sleep with a student." They walked inside the building, "But I will work as hard as I party." She handed Jenna her books, "have a great day babe" She said before jogging off towards her class. She made in time for her first class and got ready to learn.

 _~So don't let them steal your light. Don't let them break your stride. There is light on your side~_

She groaned as she heard her phone go off which sucks because she needed more sleep. She put her hand up to her eyes to rub them before reaching for her phone.

~It's a Revolution… Make it out tonight…. It's a rev~

She grabbed her phone and shut her alarm off then placed it back before feeling her body move closer to warmth. She put her phone back on the dresser and then her hand over her face nothing wanting to open her eyes and see who was in her bed. She took a deep breath but then felt warm air hitting her neck. She spread her fingers and slowly opened her eyes before shutting them again, "Damn" She mumbled. _I'm so hungover._ She didn't know how she was going to survive weights and conditioning today. She took another breath and opened her eyes again, blinking a couple of times to regain her sight before glancing down at the pale arm that was on her waist. "Fuck" she mouthed, having a pretty good idea of who this person was and the fact that she was shirtless didn't help. She turned her head and was face to face with Paige, she closed her eyes and turned her head while her brain went into overdrive about what happened last night. She remembered saying yes into going to the club, riding in the front seat of Paige's car, arriving at the club and showing the bouncer her fake ID so that she can drink at the club. Remembered dancing with the girls then Paige walking off to go to the restroom and Ali seeing one of her boy toys from earlier that summer. Then she was just dancing with Hannah before.. _Maya._ Emily smiled as she remembered the light skinned girl last night, how she kept up with her on the dance floor and how incredibly confident and sweet she was as well. _Sweet as in her kisses._ Emily chuckled, reminiscing about the girl's lips and the way her hands pulled her closer. She really wanted to go home with the girl right then and there. She was so sexy. She had the tomboy/feminine look going on and a gorgeous smile, tight body, straight hair, sweet voice. _Focus Emily._ Her smile faded as she remembered Hannah interrupting the two of them and her promising Maya that she would return. She was going to return had Sara not have came to the club or kiss her and beg her to take her back. She was pretty sure she had a few texts from Sara this morning. Her explaining to Sara that she was going to stay single and then Ali explaining she knew who Maya was. _I can get her number from Ali!_ Her smile came back at that idea,

"What are you smiling about?" She hears in her ear. She moved a little away before glancing at Paige.

"Oh you up?" Paige nodded, "Do you remember if we did anything last night?" Paige opened her eyes,

"You don't remember?" Emily shakes her head, "Em… we had sex last night" Emily's eyes widen and her mouth dropped at the news. "Was I not any good that you don't remember" Emily started stuttering,

"Uhhhh.. n-n-no. I-I do" SHe gets out but not before cursing herself out in her head. _I slept with Paige! Never again!_ Emily sits up too quickly, "Fuck" She moans before falling back on the bed. Her hands covering her eyes, "This is not going to be a good day" she mumbles as Paige starts to laugh at her. "Why are you laughing" She groans before turning to her side to put her back towards Paige. Paige pulls her back and kisses her neck then sits up,

"I'm kidding." _What?_ Emily moves one hand to look at Paige, "We didn't sleep together. I was just too tired to walk back across the hall after carrying you to your bed. You said it would be okay to sleep here" Emily glares at her, as Paige smirks, "Should've never drunk so much" She slaps her on the ass before crawling out of the bed. "Get up. We have practice in 30 and we can't be late" She grabs her clothes off the floor and starts heading out of Emily's room. "See you in a few" She calls over her shoulder then exits Emily room.

"Thank God" She whispers. That would have been horrible if her and Paige slept together, since Paige still has feelings for Emily and Emily didn't want to break one of her best friend's heart. Her sophomore year was when her Paige dated since she was trying to get over her crush/first love. She slowly got up and decided to take a quick shower to wake up and get sober. She takes off her lingerie and gets in her shower, shivering at the contact of cold water hitting her skin which is what she needed. Everything went south when she told her mom that she was a lesbian and that she was dating Paige on the volleyball team. Her mom couldn't even look at her and blamed it on being in Rosewood. Saying that her daughter wasn't gay and that she didn't raise Emily to be gay. It was a month of her mom calling her every name in the book before her dad was able to come down and see them. Her father was savior. He stood by and supported Emily which only made his marriage fall in the end. At the end of her sophomore year, her parents had come to terms and decided to proceed with getting a divorce. Her mom told her she was moving to Tennessee but she didn't want to move with her mom. She called her dad and let him know so he put in his papers and got transferred to San Francisco, California where they were more open about lesbians and he wanted his daughter to be comfortable with being herself. He offered and she told the courts that she wanted to live with her dad on the west coast. Of course, her mom changed her idea of moving to Tennessee in order for her daughter to stay with her and as much as Emily loved both Shana and Paige. She didn't want to go through the verbal abuse with her mom so she stayed firmed with her decision and moved with her dad on the west coast before her junior year started. She met Hanna Marin and Alison Dilaurentis her first day of school where she developed a crush on Ali before they started dating a month into the school year. They dated the rest of the semester and Ali was a big help with her mom ideals about homosexuals and also with Emily being confident about who she was. Being lesbian isn't doesn't define who a person was and she was thankful to Ali. Of course, they ended but on good terms and ended up becoming best friends with each other like she was with Hanna. They did everything together, supporting each other with their passions. Emily with volleyball, Ali with dancing, and Hanna with modeling. They were the 'popular girls' of the school and was nice most of the time except on days that Hanna and Ali just didn't give a fuck. _Zero fucks_. Emily smiled as she got dressed. She was happy with the way things turned out as she pops two aspirins in her mouth and chugged them down with the rest of her water.

"Emily ready?" Paige walks in and thankfully Emily was already dressed. Emily nodded as she grabbed her bag and another water out of her mini fridge. "Let's go" They both walk out and head towards the gym since they have conditioning first before they lift weights. Emily was chugging her bottle of water as they walked since their dorm wasn't far from the gym. "you think you gonna survive" Emily shakes her head,

"I have a feeling I'm gonna be puking like five times" Paige frowned as Emily just shrugs,

"Too much information" She shakes her head,

"Should've never brought it up" Emily states as they walk into the gym and see half the team there. She stops to refill her water bottle again so that she can drink it again it to stay hydrated. Shana had morning class so she didn't come to conditioning in the morning but the afternoons instead. They wave to their teammates as they made their way to them then gave hugs to some. "Hey" Emily says softly and waves. Even though she has been with the team for the last two weeks, she was still a little shy around them. She just felt comfortable around her friends and not her teammates.

"Ladies" Emily gulped as their coach approached them, "Coach Sandoval isn't here so it'll just be me today ladies." Emily released a sigh, thankful since Sandoval was a lot more stricter with everything. "I set up trash cans at the ends because I'm sure at least one of you will puke today." _That'll definitely be me._ "So, lace up your shoes" Emily and the girls laced up their shoes and got ready to start their conditioning. "Go for a warm-up. Michelle, lead them" She took them on a lap around the court so that they can warm up their muscles before they leading them in stretching.

"It feels different not having everyone" Sidney, one of the players stated. They was an agreement that was heard among the upper-classmen at that. Emily just focused on not puking even though she did feel better.

"Okay girls. Line up" she said as they all stood on the line, "suicides first" _Fuck I'm dead. "_ On my go" She said as she put the whistle in her mouth, "Set" Then blew her whistle, springing the girls in action. Emily ran and was feeling not too bad as she ran. _I'm still drunk._ She smirked as she ran but that was before they kept having to run them. They ran 10 suicides and Emily felt like she was going to die. Basically the girls were now wearing just their spanx and sport bras. Emily puked once but thankfully she wasn't the only one so that it was too suspicious to her coach. "Okay ladies, next is criss-crosses" The girl's groaned and Emily didn't think she was going to last much longer. "let's go girls" The girls split up and got in their positions to run, "ready?" The girls nodded. _No!_

She blew her whistle and the girls ran from one corner of the court to the next. _FML!_ Paige wanted to impress the coach so she gave it her all while Emily was just trying to stay alive for a minute longer. They did about 5 sets before the coach let them off the hook once a couple more girls puked. "Did you guys go out last night?" The girls shook their heads to answer the coach, "huh? You sure could fool me" She stated as she walked to the weight room, "You guys give me a couple of sets with squats then we'll be done" The girls perked up as they got their stuff and made their way to the weight room. Emily moving slow and praying that she'll have a little bit of energy to finish this practice.

"You know what sucks" One of the girls stated as Emily put her stuff down and walked to coach so she get her squats out the way and back to bed, "Spencer won't be on the court this year" Paige frowns, staying back

"Why not?" She asks, curious about the infamous Spencer that helped them reach it to the finals in volleyball last year.

"Well… she has other things to work out" Aria said, shrugging her shoulders and stopping all of the talk about Spencer. "Besides, I'm sure Emily can step in. Wow, Keep it going Emily" She cheered while getting the team to move closer. Emily was just squatting effortlessly as she felt like she was in an out of body experience.

"Give me one more Emily" Her coach told her and Emily listened before putting the bar back to where it was originally. "That's what I like to see. A freshman earning her position. We're not having any weak links this year, especially in the freshman class." Her team cheered for her as she gave them a weak smile, "You can leave Emily and get some rest. We have practice at 4 so don't be late" Emily nodded as she got her stuff and left. She took a deep breath and was ready to just shower then sleep until math class. _I hate Math!_


	4. Chapter 3 - Remember

AN: Happy New Year! I'm excited for new music even though I have been listening to Chris Brown's royalty CD nonstop. Possibly will have a song or couple of songs from that album incorporated into this story. Just giving you a heads up. Also, the school semester has started and I'm probably gonna die but I'm okay with that since I'm almost done with school. I'll come back to graduate in May. Yay! I'm about to have my life back! Anyways, here is the next chapter of this story. Please excuse the errors and typos!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 3 - Remember

"Okay, what am I wearing on my first day of class as a TA!" She said, running in and up stairs to her room. She sees Spencer and Mona already there, looking in her closet to find her something. "Slacks, dress, skirt, capris, nothing..." The two turned to look at her then back at her closet. As she takes off her shirt and unbuttons her pants while sliding off her shoes.

"We think you should go professional today" Maya nodded, pulling her pants off. "So here" Spencer said, holding a cream high waisted skirt with a navy blue silk button down shirt.

"Okay." Slipping on the shirt and buttoning it up then grabbed the skirt. Sliding in it, she turns to Mona who had her heels and belt. She tucks her shirt inside her skirt then grabs the brown belt that matches her shoes.

"You have 10 minutes so move faster" Mona smirked at her, Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Yea yea yea" She grabbed her heels and quickly put them on then ran to the bathroom, putting on her deodorant and spraying her Beyoncé perfume on her. She ran out and glanced at herself in the long mirror,

"Damn I look sexy" she smirked.

"Out" Spencer said as Mona was just finished packing her purse and bag for her.

"Yes ma'am" she said grabbing them from Mona. "Thank you babe" kissing her cheek then moving to Spencer to kiss her cheek. "And thank you babe! Love you guys" she ran down the stairs.

"Enjoy and no sleeping with students!" Spencer called out.

"Unless she's hot" Mona chimed in before Spencer smacked her. "Owww Spence!" Maya laughed while walking out the door and getting in her car. She was supposed to be there by 2 since class starts at 2:30 but obviously her class ran later than usual. It was now 1:50 so she'll be at school at 2:10ish if that. "Talia is gonna kill me" she mumbled while driving to school. She finally made it to Talia office to see her fiancé there. "Sorry Dr. Sandoval... Class ran later than usual." Taking a seat and taking out a pen for whatever Talia is going to have her do.

"Ummm uhh yes j-just make copies of my s-syllabus ahem" she stuttered while staring hard at Maya. Maya smirked at her,

"Of course" she stood up and held her hand out for her the papers. "Hey professor Mendoza." He smiled at her. "Anything else?" Talia shook her head, shaking herself out of her trance.

"Umm no... Actually I'm gonna start writing my notes on the board so just bring the attendance too" Maya nodded. "Honey, walk me to class" he grinned,

"Of course" Eric Mendoza said then looked at Maya, "good luck Maya although I'm sure you'll have no trouble since you took college Algebra in high school" she grinned, "take care"

"You too" she waved at him then winked at Talia who blushed before walking out. "Too easy" she said then grabbed the papers to make copies. She glanced at her phone once getting the printer started to make copies to see texts from her friends saying not too worry and good luck. She grabbed the attendance list that Talia wrote, running down the names to see how many freshmen were in the class. Should be roughly around 50 for this class. "Edwards, Erwin, Fairchild, Fernandez, Fields, Findlay, Fines, Fiorella, Fl-" she paused then went back up to the last name Fields quirking an eyebrow out of curiosity. She looked at the initial next to Fields and sees M then Emily. She stares at it for a minute before turning her head with a frown. Then grabbed the actual attendance that the school gives them with the students names. Quickly flipping the pages to the F's then scanning for Fields before her eyes land on the name then the picture, "Gawwd Damn" she mumbled as her mouth dropped. Her eyes bore into the picture of a now grown ass hell Emily Fields who had gotten more beautiful than she could ever imagine. Her fist came up to her teeth to bite, trying to bring her back to reality instead of going back to the past of the night that they shared together all those years ago. _3 years and 3 months to be exact._ She couldn't believe this was happening to her, that somehow Emily was able to attend the same school as her. _Fate?_ Maya shook her head and tore her eyes away, "Fuck!" This couldn't be happening! This could mess up her whole plan! She could get fired from her position as a TA by having a sexual relationship with this student whether it was past or present which means not having money for her God-daughter. Then being kicked out of the pharm-program for being distracted and Emily Fields grown-up is a huge distraction. Her mind went into overdrive with all of the things that could go wrong with Emily being a student in her class or just being a student at USC all together. She reached for her phone to call someone to knock some sense into her. "Come on, come on" She mumbled as her leg shook, trying not to panic.

"Mayan! What's wrong? What hap-"

"Emily Fields!" Maya said and there was silence on the phone, "Spence"

"What? Why would you bring her up? After all the-"

"She's in my class!"

"What? Are you sure? How?"

"Yes Spence, I'm sure. I'm looking at her picture right now! It's her!" Maya kept her eyes on Emily. "She's in my class. Fuck this is bad"

"Okay calm down. Calm down. Why you say it's bad? Nobo-" Spencer said trying to be reasonable.

"Because she's fucking sexy, Spencer! Like, Oh my God! How the fuck do you get even more sexier?!" Maya exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Wow! Really?" Maya nodded,

"Yea. Like, I wanna make her my future bae, baby momma, wifey, so-" Spencer had to interrupt her from going further because Maya was basically pledging her undying love for a girl that she barely spent a night with. Granted, Maya has always had a crush on the girl and maybe some could call it more but this wasn't Maya. Maya doesn't do this. Maya is a fuckboy trying to accomplish her goal of being a pharmacist by the age of 25 and she couldn't do that if she was too lose her job or get in a relationship.

"Stop, babe. Mona!" Maya shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair. She heard Spencer talking to Mona before she heard her voice.

"No fucking way! Thee Emily Fields!" Mona giggled, "Talk about fate!" Maya rolled her eyes, as Spencer relayed the fact that Maya was pledging her undying love for the girl. "Damn, you thirsty Mayan" She chuckled making Spencer and Maya laugh, lightening up her mood.

"I am feeling a little parched. Wanna buy me a drink tonight?" The girls laughed at her as they were able to get Maya back. "Fuck. What am I gonna do?"

"Quit your job and go after her" Spencer said, like it was the more simplest thing. _If only it was that simple._

"No!" Mona said and that's when Maya remembered why she was doing this.

"Why not?! It's obvious she still has feelings for her after all these years! Emily got her ass whipped and she didn't even give her the booty" Maya rolled her eyes at Spencer.

"Since when do you talk like that?" Maya mumbled making Mona laugh before hearing a smack.

"Fuck Spencer! That's not fair! I can't hit a pregnant woman and the fact you're baby daddy is a cop would make sure my ass would rot in jail" Maya laughed, "Shut up, Mayan! You're ass better be lucky you're not here"

"I am. So, back to Spencer's question. I can't. That would look unprofessional and look very bad on my resume for saying I can't handle being a TA which would make people question if I can handle being a pharmacist" Maya tried to make it seem like quitting was not an option and how it would benefit her into being a pharmacist.

"Okay. I get it even though it would be simple for you to quit."

"Not only that. You know, Talia would give Emily a hard time if she found out about Maya and Emily." Mona said, getting her to see another dilemma and one that Maya hadn't thought of. _Oh fuck._ Maya closed her eyes and rubbed her hand over her face, knowing how jealous Talia could get.

"Ohhhh true" Talia was really jealous of any girl Maya would talk to. "Way to sleep with my coach for a dumb job, boo" She goes to retort something back but then closes her mouth. _Definitely didn't think this out._

"Look babe. Just, act like you don't remember that night. That night didn't happen" Mona suggested, "Nothing happened that night. At least for this semester"

"Yea." Spencer chimed in as Maya closed her eyes. If she was about to break a promise, then she hoped to God that Emily didn't remember her. _Please don't remember me._ "you can do that, My." She took a deep breath and then gathered up her stuff along with Talia's papers for class. "I mean, maybe that was just a really good picture of her in the photo. Photoshop?" She tried as Maya shook her head and made her way to the classroom. She highly doubt that it was photoshopped.

"Look, just peak into the window first so that you don't make it obvious that you know her when you walk in and see her" Mona commanded. Maya nodded as she took a deep breath before glancing in the window, looking for her until her eyes landed on her.

"Shit" she mumbled. Spencer and Mona looked at each other with wide eyes.

"That bad?" Spencer asked, she cringed.

"I'm in love"

"Awww" They said at the same time, "I call maid of honor!" Maya shook her head, "no bitch I do!" hearing them argue about it.

"I'm fucked" She took her eyes off her and moved to the side to lay her head up against the wall. They instantly stopped arguing to focus on Maya.

"Just take a deep breath. It's only for four in a half months. That's it babe." Spencer eased her. _I hope I can last four months._

"If all else fails, sneak around" Mona suggested, "You took drama in high school and passed" Surprising there was no slap but a fist bump from Spencer that time. Maya shook her head while sighing. _Make that til she's legal._

8888888888888888888

Shana was the only one out of the five that had class in the morning and not in the afternoon. Her coach, Dr. Sandoval, was introducing herself to the class as she waited for her TA to come since she had her attendance. Setting rules on not flirting wit the TA even though the TA was only a couple of years older than them. "Damn, our professor is hot" Ali mumbled making two out of the three giggle and Paige rolled her eyes. She saw how her professor looked over at them and quickly wiped the smile at her face so that she doesn't get in trouble on the first day. _And with my coach at that._

"I see I have a couple of my players in here" She made her way towards them, "Is there something funny you ladies would like to share" Ali was about to say something smart but Emily beat her to it,

"No coach." Emily smiled at her as her coach narrowed her eyes at her. "Just us being your typical freshmen and that it won't happen again"

"Yea, we're ready to learn coach" Paige chimed in and Emily had to resist rolling her eyes since that so sounded like she was trying to kiss up. _I didn't need back-up, Paige._

"Good cause if you misbehave in my class, just remember I make the final decisions regarding the team. Hence, playing time or just running you until you can't run anymore" She smirked at them and then continued to talk about what they will be doing on the first day of class.

"I take it back. Your coach is a bitch. Hot but still a bitch"" Ali mumbled getting Emily to groan softly as she started writing some of the things off the board. Emily already knew that she was a hard coach but USC was her dream and if it meant playing for a hardass of a coach then so be it.

"Yea but she's the best." Emily whispered to her with her head down as they listened to her coach going on and on about how they will be taking a test to see how much they know. The door opened and all were silently praying that she would balance their professor hardass exterior.

"So sorry it seemed like the copier wanted to take it's sweet time" The TA said while walking in. Emily froze as she faintly heard Ali and Hanna squeal while Paige sucked in sharp gasped. _I know that voice._ Oh, how she knows that voice. She lifts her head as her mouth drops at seeing Maya in the flesh for the first time in years. Her eyes drank her in and noticed how she changed but stayed the same. Her hair wasn't curly like it was back in high school but now straight coming to the middle of her waist. She couldn't see her tattoos since they were covered but remembered what all of them looked like and how much she enjoyed touching them that night. Her eyes went to her chest to see that they developed a little more and her shirt showed enough cleavage for her to want more. The skirt fitting her hips and Maya strutting in her heels made her seem like a woman. Her face matured some more of the mischief in her eyes was still there. In high school, she was a teenager but now she was a grown woman now. _Sexy grown woman_. Emily sucked in a breath when Maya made eye contact with her.

 _ **Flashback***_

" _ **Faster" Emily panted with her hands on her back as Maya grinded into. Her legs tightening as she was getting wetter and with each slow grind.**_

" _ **Why when I can take my sweet time torturing you" She whispered in her ear and pinched her nipple. Emily bit her lip while moaning, loving the way Maya's skin felt against her and the way her tongue was trailing down her neck.**_

" _ **Oh God" She breathed as Maya went lower before feeling her blow lightly on her nipple. "Mmm"**_

" _ **Can I have it, baby" Maya whispered, blowing again but waiting for permission. All of Emily felt good and the feel of her juices against, the fact that she was about to give Emily her first orgasm made her feel on top of the world.**_

" _ **You already you can"**_

" _ **Say it"**_

" _ **Yes" Feeling Maya's mouth enclosed her nipple had her cry out at the amount of pleasure that went off inside her. "More" and Maya was gonna give her more.**_

 _ **Flashback ends***_

As quickly as Maya made the eye contact, she broke it and looked around the room as if she was another her face. Emily couldn't deny that, that hurt a little. _Maybe she didn't see me?_ She shook her head while shaking off the feeling as her eyes continued to stay on her. "Hello everyone" Giving her coach her papers, "My name is Maya St. Germain and I will be Dr. Sandoval's TA this semester for her classes. You can call me Ms. St. Germain or Ms. Maya" She flashed them all a smile, the same one that made Emily feel butterflies in her stomach and her heart speed up all at once. Her smile was the same after all these years minus the braces and then that's when Emily remembered. _She was the Maya from last night!_

"Does she remember me?" She whispered, and then hoped that she does.

"Of course she does." Hanna whispered to her as Paige was silently hoping that she doesn't. "You guys were basically having sex on the dance floor last night"

"You were?" Paige asked turning to her. Emily nodded while shrugging her shoulders.

"I-I, y-yea" She stuttered out.

"Yea and I'm still jealous you got that" Ali pouted as she eyed Maya. Emily turned to glare at her, "But I applaud you. Our girl got game, Han" She silently clapped her hands along with Hanna.

"Mmmhmm… which means she can help us pass this class by sleeping with My!" Hanna squealed, gaining the attention of everyone including the professor even though they didn't hear what she said but heard the squeal. _Oh no!_

"If you interrupt my class again then you can leave" Professor Sandoval said making the group straighten up and close their mouth, "Learn to pick better friends, girls" She looked at Emily and Paige. _She hates me._ "Please hand out the tests" Maya nodded and started handing it out among the students. "If anyone has questions please raise your hand and either Ms. Maya or myself will answer it" She said moving to sit behind her desk then saw someone raise their hand. Emily nudged Ali and she quickly got the hint as her hand shot in the air. Maya glanced over at them then quickly made her way to the quad to answer the question. _Keep Calm, Em. Keep calm._

"Hey My" Ali whispered getting Maya to give her a smirk. Emily frowned. _She's mine Ali!_

"You can only call me Ms. Maya while I'm working, Ali. And I'm working right now" She sternly said. _Damn she's sexy when she's serious._ "so, what's your question?"

"Do you remember Emily from last night?" Maya glances over at her and Emily swears her heart stopped. _No, she's gorgeous._ Maya holds her gaze for a minute while Emily is trying to see if she not only remembered her from last night but a couple of years ago. _Please._

"No, should I?" Emily's mouth dropped before she shook her head. _What?_

"Not at all" Paige said.

"Yea. I mean, I gave you my middle name last night. Maybe you remember me as Michelle" Maya glances away, raising an eyebrow before shaking her head and answer. _Really?_

"Sorry, I don't know what you are talking about." Ali glared at her.

"Maya, we were at the club last night. You saw us" Maya looked around to see if anyone is paying attention to them.

"You and "Michelle" were all ov-" Hanna tries to tell her but she stops her.

"No I think you guys are mistaken. Last night, never happened." She said, looking at every one of them. "If something like that would happen, I could lose my TA position and I wouldn't want to do that. So, again. That never happened. Do I make myself clear?" Maya said slowly for them to understand what she meant. _Soooo, she could lose her job if me and her had a thing._ They all nodded, "Happy that we understand each other"

"But I still know you and not like that, My" Ali said with a smirk getting Maya to roll her eyes playfully,

"Yea but you'll address me still as Ms. St. Germain or Ms. Maya in this classroom, please and thank you" Ali nodded, "you too Han" She nodded as well then Maya's eyes went to Emily's with a smile on her face, "And definitely you, Emily Michelle",

"Will do" She nodded then smirked, "but that doesn't mean I can't fantasize about you" She smirked at her getting the girls' mouths to drop and Maya raised both eyebrows in shock and amusement. Emily leaned in keeping eye contact with her, "about what could happen in the future" Maya licked the corner of her mouth then shook her head,

"Just finish the tests, ladies" She looked at all of them. _Well, she didn't say no._ "And try not to give me any trouble, Please" She gave them a smile then made her way to another student with them watching her walk away. Emily smirked then felt Paige nudge her, putting her attention back to the test. It took them the rest of the time to finish before being released by her coach. She made her way with the others as Maya collected the test from a student who was flirting with her,

"Sooooo, can I take you out sometime?" _Hell No!_ Maya grinned while shaking her head, "Oh come on. You can't be that much older than me"

"You're right but you're one of my students and I'm not allowed to date or go out with any of them. I'm not trying to get fired on the first day" She shrugged innocently, then silently dismissing him as she turned her attention to the girls. "Tests, ladies". They handed it over to her with a smile except Paige, handing it to her with a glare that made Maya smirk, "Problem?" Paige rolled her eyes then waited with the other girls.

"She always does, My" Ali said getting Maya to glare at her as her coach looked up at them from her desk. She made her way around and towards the group.

"My? How does she know you, Maya?" She asked while glaring at her. Maya rolled her eyes,

"It's not what you think, Talia" She said getting Talia to look at her in shock. "Ali is Jason's younger sister who I'm very close friends with and I met her and Hanna over the summer breaks. We're just friends" The way she said that made Emily frown a little. _Why did she add that in?_ Talia nodded,

"Oh okay. Just making sure because I told you once you took this job. You can not have a relationship with any of the students in your class" Talia warned her while Maya rolled her eyes,

"Yea I know. I already told you I won't" _That's what you think._ "The other two girls ar-" Talia interrupted her,

"Yes, I already know them. They're my new freshmen" Maya looked over at Emily then nodded.

"Oh, so you guys are on the team." Emily and Paige nodded, "Nice" Ali nudging Emily and Hanna wiggling her eyebrows for her to make a move.

"Bye Ms. Maya" they stated as they walked to the door while pulling Paige who was not too happy. Maya waved at them then tilted her head at Emily.

"So since you know us… maybe you could come watch.. your students play" Emily asked, trying to make it innocent but the smirk on Maya's face told her that she knew what she was up to. _Or you could watch me stretch?_

"Maybe" Emily watched as she turned her attention to her coach, kind of blowing her off. "So, I'll grade these and then give them back to you tomorrow or today?"

"I need them back today. Can you drop them off at my practice?" Maya nodded, "Emily, can I speak with you for a minute" Emily gulped then nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you at 5 then" Maya glanced between the two females, "Try not to kill them on the first practice." She winked at Emily, making her blush. _Damn._ "Have a good day ladies" She walked away with a smile.

"Bye Ms. Maya" Emily grinned when she heard her laughter as she walked out the door.

"Emily" She turned, "You do know, Ms. Maya is off limits, right?" Emily nodded, "She needs this job more than you think so it would be in both of your interests to back off" Emily frowned a little, "Remember, I make the final call on the team. Do I make myself clear?" _Is she jealous?_ Emily nodded, "Good. See you at practice and be ready to work" She dismissed her. Emily quickly jogged out the door to see her friends who started questioning her,

"To back off her TA, like no flirting" She shrugged, "but I'm still gonna flirt with Maya" Paige rolled her eyes,

"She's probably gonna kill you at practice" throwing an arm around her shoulders. "So, I would lay low if I was you" Emily shrugged her shoulders,

"Well, if you do get killed at practice then I get your car" Hanna called, which Emily rolls her eyes.

"Then I get, My" Emily pushed Ali making them giggle. "It was worth a shot".


	5. Chapter 4 - Listen

AN: So many good songs came out this past week. Never really was a fan of 1D but Zayn's new song. I love his song, Pillowtalk. Then Rihanna with her song Work then dropping the whole album. Then watching Shay dance to Work on snapchat. I knew she could dance but seeing it was amazing. I give her props and she was acting a fool too so. Then I come on here and see new storys! So exciting! Have a great rest of the week! Please excuse the errors and typos. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 4 - Listen

Although Maya said she would drop off the graded tests at the practice that day, she wasn't going to. Not with the way that Emily was tempting her and the way Talia was warning her which would cause unwanted trouble for Emily in volleyball. She didn't want that to happen, so as soon she graded them, she gave them to Spencer to give to Talia. Spencer of course questioned her and she told her the truth because she knew Spence would understand. Mona of course made fun of her for chickening out but she didn't care, she just wanted to stay out of drama. So, as she prepared dinner for when Spencer came home, her and Mona went over their financial plan for Spencer. Making sure that they didn't caught by Spencer and that their plan was foolproof. When Spencer came home that night, she told her that Emily was absolutely gorgeous and to go for her. "You should just quit the TA position and go for her." Maya rolled her eyes as she sipped her corona,

"Relationships are too much work and I don't have time to be in one. I'm too focused on finishing my masters and being a drug dealer" She said with a smirk, Mona laughed at her as Spencer smacked her, "What? Can you just imagine people asking me what do I do for a living and I say, oh… I'm a drug dealer" She cheekily grins while wiggling her eyebrows.

"They would be in shock, trying to process what you just said?" Mona giggled on the couch before Spencer threw a pillow at her, almost wasting her corona.

"Right? They be like" She tilts her head like she's thinking, "Did she actually just admit that she is a drug dealer?" giggling as she took another sip of her water, "Oh come on, love" Looking at Spencer, "You have to admit that it's going to be great seeing all the different reactions" Spencer shook her head while fighting a smile,

"It would be funny" they giggle, "But back to Emily," She says being serious as Maya raised her eyebrows at her. _Seriously?_ "I think you should go for her. I mean, I have never seen you react the way you do with her." Mona nodded,

"Yea. She got you acting like a little bitch" Maya glared at her, "What? She does. You never ran from a girl or guy but you are from her? Even in high school" Maya sits up,

"She was a youngin in high school. Her a freshman and me a senior which would kind of make me a pervert." She ran a hand through her hair, "I mean, do you really think that would've worked out? Me going to college on the west coast and she being on the east coast as a sophomore" she looks between them before they shake their head no,

"Yea, that wouldn't have worked out." Spencer spoke up rubbing her tummy,

"Bad timing at that" Mona took another sip,

"Exactly, then the summer came and she was at the party. You guys told me to go for it and you know the rest" She smiled remembering back to that night,

"Do you regret it?" Spencer asked while studying her as she saw Maya mind working,

"Ummm… yes and no?" She frowns, "Like" She licks her lips and glances up, "Like no because that was one of the best nights in my life. It was seriously always a fantasy with her but then it became real that night and I didn't want it to end" Her friends watching as all the emotions ran across her face. "But now I'm regretting it because I can't.. I can't"

"See her as just another girl?" Spencer said with a soft smile. _This is embarrassing._ Maya took a deep breath then nodded,

"Yea. cause she's not and that scares me" Maya confessed. She never had to worry about being in a relationship because no one kept her interests. Not only that but she would make Maya change her priorities which wasn't completely bad but it wasn't all good. She shakes her head as a smile tugs at her lips. Mona and Spencer moved and sat on the couch with her,

"We got it" Mona says with a smile while rubbing her back, "you're whipped over a girl you barely know" Lightening the mood and getting them all to laugh. _Not exactly._

"I hate you" She laughs. Maya would wife Emily in a minute and change her whole life because of that. She would put so much time and effort in that relationship and probably lose sight of achieving her dreams. Because being with Emily would be the best dream that she would love to come true.

"Oh my God!" Spencer exclaimed, causing the attention to go to her. "They kicked! The baby just kicked" All of their eyes growing big as Mona scrambled to the other side so she can feel. Maya and mona hands on Spencer's tummy wanting to feel the little one kicking,

"Where? Where?" their hands roaming her stomach trying to locate where the baby was kicking,

"Here" She grabbed their hands and put it in the places that she felt the little one kick at, "Wait, just wait for it" They waited for a minute before the felt the skin jut up into their hands,

"Awwww!" They screamed while laughing at their reactions. It was such a change in emotions when feeling a little life inside Spencer.

"This is so exciting!" Maya said with a grin, as she leaned down to whisper against Spencer's belly, "I'm gonna be the best auntie ever to you little one" Mona smacks her on the back of the head, "What? It's a fact!"

"Bitch, no it isn't" Mona scoffed at her, "I will be the best auntie"

"Shhh, no cussing around my little niece or nephew" Maya scowled her as Mona narrowed her eyes at her, "I don't want that kind of language around them" Spencer laughed,

"You guys are amazing" Kissing them on the cheeks, "My baby is gonna be so loved by their aunties" They both looked at her and grin, "But Maya" Maya raised her eyebrows, "I think you should give her a chance. You never know, it might be the best decision you ever made in your life" _Maybe._

"Yea, you guys teasing me all the time. Best decision ever" As she stood up, "Besides, if I decide to go for it then it will be next semester when she is out of my class and legal"

"Wait? She's not 18" Maya shook her head, "Damn, look at you rockin the crib" Mona teased her which just resulted in Maya flicking her off. "I don't want that behavior around my little niece or nephew" She gasped, while standing up.

"Shut up" Maya laughed as she tackled Mona to the floor.

"Spence! Help me! I can't breathe. ahem" She coughs out before laughing when Maya tickles her, "Ahh sto-stoppppp hahhah" She laughed trying to get out of Maya's grip but failing. "I have to pee!" Spencer laughs at them, shaking her head.

"Mayan" she says getting Maya to pout but stop.

"Snitch" She gets up and hugs Spencer while Mona races off to the restroom. "You know, I'm starting to regret sleeping with Talia." Spencer nods,

"Yea. I think she's in love with you" Maya groans, "She was asking 21 questions at practice. Wondering where you were" She chuckled at her, "She's gonna give you trouble with Emily and give Emily trouble. So whenever you grow a pair, beware of her." Maya nodded,

"Did she give her trouble today" Spencer shakes her head, "Good. I'll make sure to keep my glances to a minimum"

"And keep your pants up" Maya groaned, _Note to self._

"Yea hoe" Mona comes back and cuddles into Spencer's other side. "And listen to me next time" Maya rolls her eyes,

"That's what got me in this trouble in the first place" They giggle as they sat there for a little bit before going to bed for the night. The next couple days flew by as Maya was able to get readjusted with her next schedule of being a student and a TA. She was doing good with staying focus on her priorities and not on other things. Today was Friday and she had papers to give to Spencer so she can give them to Talia. She walked in the house calling for Spencer, "Spence! I have papers that I need you to take with you today" She called out to her as she ran up the stairs to see Spencer coming out of her room.

"Yea about that" Maya frowned as she walked into her room with Spencer following her. "I need you to take me to practice since I forgot to fill up my car" Maya was undressing while looking at her,

"I'll fill up your car. Take my car instead" Spencer shook her head, "What's wrong?" She asked as she now stood in only her lingerie but her attention on Spencer who looked a little tired.

"I'm just a little tired and I was kind of hoping I didn't have to drive today" Maya sighed, "Please" Maya sighed then nodded,

"Okay, give me a second to throw on something" She said as she walked into her closet. She quickly put on jean shorts, a tank, and a snapback. "You hungry?" She asked as she looked around before finding her jordan slides and slipping them on. Spencer nodded,

"Me too. We'll stop at Rally's on the way." She said as they walked down the stairs. She grabbed her bag and walked out the house. Getting in, she drove to Rally's first to get them food then went to the school. They were barely on time as Talia looked at Spencer then her watch to signal that she was pushing it.

"I know I know..." Spencer trailed off as Maya's eyes landed on Emily who looked better than she could possibly ever imagine in a pair of spanx. _Lord have mercy._ Spencer noticed that Maya was distracted so she intentionally stepped in front of her to break the trance before Talia noticed. _Thanks sis!_ Maya looked at Talia who now put her attention on her,

"Yea, I'm just dropping these off" Maya said, waving some papers at her. "Then I'm out" Talia shook her head,

"No. I need you to do make the lesson plan for next week since I'm going out of town for the tournament this weekend. I won't have time" Maya raised an eyebrow, "I need you to do it here so that I can approve it before this weekend" Maya smirked as she look at some of the girls that were checking her out. _Well, maybe I should stay._ Talia saw and then shook her head, "Actually, I'll just stop by"

"Ohh no no. I can do it here besides that just saves me money anyways" She glanced at the girls, "and how can I deny the chance at being in the presence of beautiful women" She smiled as her eyes strayed to Emily's. She winked at her making her blush, "So, I'll sit behind the table with Spencer" Then made her with Spencer to the area.

"Smooth" Spencer whispered to her as they both sat down. "Way to make your girl blush and stay so you can check her out" Maya rolled her eyes as she put the papers on the table and still taking peeks at her,

"I'm just thinking about saving money." Maya said as she situated her stuff while snacking on her fries.

"Uh huh. Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't get caught" Spencer said causing Maya to scoff as she started brainstorming for the week on what to go over. "Don't look up." She was never good at listening. _Oh damn._ She bit her lip groaning while Spencer laughed at her.

Emily couldn't believe Maya was here right now and she didn't even think she looked cute right. _Couldn't she had came the first time._ Like, she was looking forward to practice that day since Maya said she would be there at five. So, Emily wanting Maya's attention, decided to make herself look extra cute for practice but also look like she wasn't trying to look cute at the same time. Obviously, Maya never came that day but instead gave the work to Spencer to give to Talia. Something about getting her work done for her masters. Yes, she was disappointed about not seeing Maya but she was surprised to see Spencer Hastings for the first time in years. She looked the same minus the little belly she was sporting but she matured beautifully. She later figured out that Spencer was the same Spencer that Aria was talking about when the two hugged. Shana, Paige, and herself was shocked to see Spencer considering who would have thought that Spencer Hastings would be pregnant and at the same college as them. _She was supposed to be at Harvard._ Whatever the case was, she wasn't surprised to know that Spencer was the one to take them to the finals last year in the NCAA tournament for Division I.

Both Shana and Emily was excited since they always looked up to Spencer on the court and to see that Spencer was going to be a student coach for them was even better now. Especially since there was a possibility that Maya would come to the games and Maya did confess to her that she would always keep her eyes on her. _Hmmm?_ Emily's mind started working as she thought of something as Coach T explained what they were going to do as a warm-up. She glanced over to see Maya scribbling something down with Spencer looking over her shoulder and nodding. Once Coach T released them, as they paired up or triple considering she was with Shana and Paige. They moved to a space that was close but not too close to them with her back to Maya. She smacked the ball down to warm-up her arms when serving, spiking, or hitting. They moved in a triangle before being told to stretch their legs. Emily smirked as she put her legs together and bent straight down, holding for 30. She glanced behind her to see Maya biting her lip and looking down at her papers. Emily narrowed her eyes. _Damnit._ She stood up slowly before spreading her legs, "So Emily?" She bent down while looking up at Shana, "Heard from Sara lately?" She teased getting Emily to flick her off.

"Not funny" She moved to the right, "But yes I have. You would think she would get the point" Paige shook her head,

"I told you that you shouldn't have asked her out" She rolled her eyes, "You should've listened to me". _Maybe for this occasion._

"Well, it's too late now but maybe next time" moving to the other side, while glancing behind her to see Maya still in the same position. _Well damn, what else can I do to get your attention?_ She frowned before standing back up.

"Okay, work on setting and spiking" Coach T called out as the girl's ran to their positions. "Emily, focus" She called her out. Emily took a deep breath, trying not to upset that she got called out. Paige put a hand on her back to give comfort,

"Relax, she's just uptight" She whispered to her. Emily nodded before completing forgetting about her mission with Maya and focused on getting the chance to play this weekend. The whistle blew to put the team into action, Emily went into her zone. She timed her jumped with the ball while her arm came over in a smooth motion to hit the ball firm before landing softly on her feet again,

"Nice Em!" She heard Spencer yell, as she glanced over to see Spencer smiling as Maya was looking at her in awe. _Now she wants to pay attention to me._ She smiled before shaking it off and moving to the back of the line. She didn't dare look over at Maya for the rest of the practice as she stayed in her zone but she did feel eyes on her. She hoped it was Maya but more than likely it was only Talia. The practice went on before Spencer called her over, "Em, come here for a second when she was on break" Emily jogged over to her since she only had a few minutes on break,

"Yea?" Emily asked, always eager to hear what Spencer had to say because most of the time it could help her improve which she liked. She gulped when she noticed Maya tapping her bottom lip with her middle and index fingers, remembering how soft it was against her. Maya glanced up at her with a smirk, causing Emily to blush and look away at Spencer who was smiling at her, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I was going to tell you for tomorrow to try and make your trail shorter so that you can get to the set faster" Emily nodded as Spencer started to show her what to do with her hands. "Good?" She shot a smile,

"Thanks!"

"Em!" She looked over at Paige who was signaling to come over. She shot a quick smile at Spencer to thank her again and glanced at Maya to see her looking down before jogging over to her friends. "Cool down" Emily nodded,

"Okay we have one more thing to do and then I'll send you guys home." They nodded, "We're gonna do a cool down since this was a good practice and then I want you guys here at 6 in the morning so we can be gone by 6:30" They nodded then was released to cool down. It was quick before they were released. Emily wanting to take a shower at her place just decided to walk back to her dorm, a long walk at that.

"Em!" Emily looked up to see Spencer waving at her, "We'll give you a ride" Emily smiled a little before walking over to them. Maya on the phone with someone and not really paying attention. "I'll get in the back" She smirks while hoping in the back seat with Maya looking at her confused.

"Are you sure" Spencer nodded,

"Positive. You did really good out there" Spencer complimented her as Emily sat down and closed the door.

"Umm Thanks" She shyly smiled, getting Maya to chuckle.

"Where do you stay?" Maya asked with a smile getting Emily to gulp. _Definitely back in high school._

"ahem.. Webb Tower" Maya nodded, as she drove towards it. "Thank you" She smiled at her which Maya smiles back making her blush. _I need to calm down._

"You're really good, Em. Possibly the best freshmen ever." Spencer said to keep silence from happening in the car. "I'm excited to watch you play tomorrow."

"Thanks" Emily said as she kept stealing glances at Maya before they pulled up to her dorm. It's not like it was going to be a long drive but she appreciated it. "Umm Thanks for the ride Maya" Maya smiled at her,

"Don't mention it." As she got out the car, "Good luck, beautiful" Emily froze. _Really?_ Emily turned to look at her, her face heating up before Maya winked at her again. _She's trying to kill me._

"Thanks. See you tomorrow, Spence" She smiled then looked at Maya one last time before walking towards her dorm feeling giddily. She shouldn't even feel like it because nothing really big happened except Maya calling her beautiful. She jogged up the steps then walked to her dorm with a pep in her step. _Called me beautiful._ If she doesn't stop smiling then her cheeks were going to start hurting. She stepped into her dorm to see Ali and Hanna looking at her with nothing but curious stares, "Hey guys. Night guys" She said still moving to her room,

"Wait? What happened?" They both voiced while getting up and walking after her.

"Later. I need to shower and sleep since I leave early tomorrow" Emily called out as she walked into her room, "She called me beautiful" She whispered as she walked into the shower. She turned the water on and stepped inside, thinking of how good Maya looked with her tattoos showing and how laid back she was. All she can think of when she first saw her step in was that she was gorgeous and reminded her of the singer Kehlani with the sleeve tattoo. Yes it was showing and Emily couldn't help herself as she stared at her before Paige nudged her so that she could focus. She closed her eyes as she felt the warm water hit her skin while remembering the smiles and winks that Maya gave her tonight. She cleaned herself with a smile still on her face as she thought how much it gave her hope that Maya could remember her. Leaning forward and feeling the water run down her head and back as her hand trailed down her chest once pushing her hair back. She thought about Maya's lips, how soft and full they look before remembering what they felt like on her that night. She bit her lip as she tweaked her nipples with her fingers, rolling them around as she thought of Maya. _God I'm whipped._ She couldn't help it though. Her right hand slid down, to rub her clit softly. She breathed in slowly before her mind took her on a journey of Maya playing her body like she did back in high school that night. She slid her middle finger in before hearing a knock on the door scaring her, "Shit!" She slid trying not to fall before finally getting her balance. "What?!"

"Em, you're home" Emily rolled her eyes as she heard Paige's voice come through the door. _Can't I get off first!_ She sighed,

"Yes!" She yelled,

"Oh good! Hurry up! We gotta do our traditional sleepover!" Paige yelled to her before leaving.

"I should've locked my door", Emily sighed as she quickly finished cleaning herself then walked out to put on some sweats and a sport bra. She then walked out to living room area while bringing her mattress since everything is moved for space. "Okay, are you guys joining us" She asked the two blondes who shrugged their shoulders while still on the couches.

"Join what? What are you guys doing?" Ali asks with a raised eyebrow, "Like a massive sleepover?" They nodded,

"We always have one to start the season off. Like a good luck ritual even though we haven't done it in the past two years" Shana smiled at them as she got comfy on one of the mattresses. Hanna nods,

"I will." She shrugs, "I call cuddling with Stud though!" She grabbed Emily and went to her mattress while Ali laughed, "You owe me, just remember that?" she whispered in her ear, Emily rolled her eyes,

"Just know that I'm getting up early in the morning" She said, laying down right beside her. Paige frowned as she laid down on her mattress.

"I call cuddling with Shana. No offense Paige but I figured you were a wild sleeper and I don't wanna wake you up only to put your ass back to sleep thinking you trying to fight me" Ali says with a smirk causing them to stifle their giggles. "Besides, Shana is comfy" Shana rolled her eyes as they laid down on her mattress,

"Shut up Ali" Shana said causing Ali to laugh. "Stop being mean, Night everyone"

"Night!"

"Hey Em?" Hanna whispered to her,

"What" She asks as she feels Hanna wrap around an arm around her waist,

"You're not gonna have a wet dream and hump me while moaning Maya's name are you" She asks, and Emily knew she was smirking as she heard the other two giggle at that, "Cause I mean, I'll sleep on the couch or something before that"

"Shut up and go to sleep Hanna" they all laugh at her. They soon all close their eyes as Emily thought about tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5 - Goals

AN: Here is the next installment with this story. I know it's been awhile since I updated but so much going on and almost at the end of the tunnel with graduation around the corner. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it because after this chapter, things are going to start moving faster. Enjoy the chapter as always and please excuse the typos and errors. Thank you for your patience and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 5 - Goals

Maya grunted as she felt something wet on her face, "Stopppp" the little furry animal decided to be a pest today as it barked at her. "Why?" She opened her eyes as the furry animal licked her again. She glared at it, "You're lucky you're cute" she grumbled before pushing the husky who came back to her making her giggle. "I'm up I'm up" She lifted it as it happily barked at her, "And I missed you too" Her parents dropped off her puppy to her after spending some time with them since her mom fell in love with him.

"What's going on in here?" Mona peaked her head in around the corner,

"Nothing, just playing with my boo" playfully pushing it while it ran back to her barking, "My true love right here." Nuzzling her face in it's soft coat, "Aren't you, balto" she said in a baby voice. Mona rolled her eyes,

"You love that thing more than me." Maya nodded, "Bitch" Maya picked her head up and playfully glared at her.

"Balto" The puppy looked straight at it's owner, waiting for her command. "Get her" She pointed at Mona before the pup jumped off the bed running after Mona,

"No no no" She squealed as it playfully jumped at her ankles making her laugh, "Ughhh you are too cute" She quickly picked up Balto and hugged him. "Definitely my heart as well" She said as she walked over to the bed and climbed in. The both of them smiling as he ran and jumped on the bed, barking. "So happy you got him" Maya nodded. She didn't want a dog since she was very busy but over the summer when she walked past the pet store and saw him in the window. He was sitting there with his tail wagging and tongue hanging out and Maya swore the puppy smiled at her. White and gray fur with warm, playful brown eyes. There was another one with blue eyes but she was always a sucker for brown eyes. _One in particular._ She had to get him and she was so glad that she did. All three of them loved him and Maya being such a kid remembered the movie Balto and named him that. Yes, she's a nerd and doesn't care. "He's definitely going to be so cute around our little one" Maya nodded as the puppy tried to nip at Maya's fingers as she wiggled them at him. He was barking and jumping around with so much energy, but she absolutely loved it.

"He's definitely my heart" She grabbed him nuzzled her nose into his fur as it licked at her. "Balto's my baby, aren't you Balto" Mona giggled but then decided to take a picture and posted it on snapchat.

"Anyways, come on." Taking Balto, "Your cooking breakfast for me then talking to me about what you gonna do about the whole Emily situation" She got off the bed and walked out, "but take a shower though cause you smell" Maya rolled her eyes,

"Just be good to my baby" She laid there for a second then rolled out of bed, walking to her bathroom. She took her clothes off then hopped in the shower and took her time, washing her body and hair slowly while trying to get her thoughts in place. She knows Mona is going to ask her about Emily and what she's going to do about the situation now that Spencer isn't here to know why exactly Maya can't quit her job. What they were going to do moving forward about everything? She sighs before turning the nozzle off and reaching for her towel with her eyes still closed then dried her face. "I can do this" She whispers then steps out, drying herself then wrapping her hair with her towel. She brushes her teeth then heads out to put lotion on before putting some clothes on. She grabs a pair of running shorts and sports bra then heads downstairs once ready for this talk. "Balto" The pup came running to her while barking, "Hey baby boy" She picked him up and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen. "Did auntie feed you?"

"Yes, I did. He's just a fatty and ate it all already" Mona rolled her eyes,

"You ate it all. You're such a good boy" She cooed, scratching behind his ears and neck making him settle down.

"Anyways, we need to talk so start cooking" Mona came out of the kitchen, "I want an omelette please and thank you" Taking Balto away from her and moving to the family room to play with him. Maya rolled her eyes,

"Sure. Of course, I'll cook that for you" Walking to the sink to wash her hands and then getting the ingridents for the food, "Might as well cook me one too" She mumbles as she gets two plates out for them then starts cooking. She was almost done when she heard her phone go off, "Hello?" she answered without looking at her phone,

"Do you know where Jason is?" Maya rolled her eyes,

"No, CeCe. I don't" She flips her omelette then checks Mona's, "Maybe you should try calling him? You have his number, right?"

"You put him up to this, didn't you?" Maya frowns while putting Mona's on her plate.

"Bye CeCe" Hanging up before calling Jason.

"What's up, My?"

"Why is your girlfriend calling me wondering where you are?" She asks while getting her omelette and putting it on her plate. She moves the pans to the back burners for them to cool down.

"You mean ex-girlfriend. I don't wanna talk to her" Maya smiles,

"So… you're single?" She readjusts the phone, "Mona! Jason's single!"

"Oooooh let's go out tonight?!" She walks in, "Balto is sleep and is my food ready?" She says, then sees her plate, "Thanks My!"

"So… where we going tonight?" Maya asks as she takes a bite out of her.

"Actually, I'm at home" Maya quickly frowned,

"You went home?! And didn't tell nobody!" She exclaimed as Mona looked at her in shock,

"The fuck?!" Maya nodded at her, "That's wrong Jason!" She yells into the phone.

"I know I know. Mom called a mandatory family meeting but I'll make it up to you guys as always. Just don't tell, CeCe. K?" He says,

"Okay. will do." She says before they say their goodbyes and hangs up. "Crazy Bitch. I told him she was crazy" She shakes her head as she finishes her omelette and goes to wash her dirty dishes. Mona nodded then dropped her plate in the sink,

"Thanks babe" Maya rolled her eyes, "So… about your lover being in your class." She raised her eyes to her, "What you gonna do?"

"Nothing" She shakes her head then focuses on the task,

"Nothing?" She questioned. Maya nodded, "You can't be serious right now?"

"Look, I'm over Emily." Mona narrowed her eyes, "Well, not really since she's fucking gorgeous and the thought of her in my bed… well" Maya grinned, "Is every appealing but" Shaking her head, "I can't. Spencer is more important along with my god-baby" She shrugged her shoulders while smirking at Mona,

"MY god-baby" Rolling her eyes, "Besides, I say go for it. Why not?" Shrugging her shoulders but frowns when Maya shakes her head no. "Okay, why won't you? You can keep it under wraps, besides sneaking around would be pretty exciting. Think of all the things you guys could do. Fuck on the desk after hours." Maya's mind started to work, imagining Emily on the desk with her legs open. _Wow._ "Ooooh what about even on Talia's desk" Maya laughed. _I would definitely do that._ "That shit would be epic! If you do that, you would be a legend! My hero! My god!" Maya shook her head, done with the dishes then walking to the living room to see her baby lying down sleep on the couch.

"I already am though but it doesn't matter cause I'm not going to do all that. She's still under-aged" Maya laid down on the couch next to him, petting him. "Which would result in me going to jail. No thank you."

"Wait? What you mean she's under-age?" Maya nodded.

"Exactly what I mean she's under-age. She's 17 and won't be 18 for a couple of months" Mona tilts her head and thinks about the summer. _Which ruins everything!_

"Wow." nodding, "Okay, wait til she's 18 to have sex but you guys could do other stuff that won't land you in a cell like just kissing. Maybe coping a feel here and there" Maya smirks then shakes her head, "You can't go to jail for that. Problem solved"

"It's not just that." Mona purses her lips. _Might as well explain._ "I mean, yea that was part of it but it's not just me having sex with a soon to be girl that is legal but I could also be kicked out of the program for sleeping with her." Mona's eyebrows raise as Maya nods, "Yea. I want to graduate in May so I will be another step closer in being a pharmacists. My dream since forever, Mona. You know this" Mona nods, "So, I'm not gonna risk my dream for some old flame. I'll keep my distance and stay away from her. Stay away from temptation." Although, her mind was racing with different memories and she knew she should tell someone but she won't right now. Mona is so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that she said flame and not fling but Mona does. Mona studies her for a second, trying to figure out what Maya was hiding or what she hasn't shared with them yet. She wasn't upset because they eventually tell each other everything, that's just how they were. Mona didn't tell them for a couple of years that her parents were illegals but she was a citizen. Spencer didn't tell them for months that her parents disowned her but eventually did. So it's not like they would get mad at Maya for keeping this secret from them for years. The only thing she doesn't get is how she never noticed it before, noticed that Maya had more than a crush on Emily. After a minute she spoke up,

"Flame, huh?" She asked, noticing the way Maya's hand paused with the petting. _Uh oh._ "So she was something more?" Maya looked up at her, her eyes guarded as Mona's looks at her with curiosity. She shook her head,

"I meant fling" glanced down at her pup. _Please don't push._ Mona looks at her longer then nods,

"Okay." she sat down before Maya moved her head into her lap. "You know I'm here no matter what. You can tell me anything, love. I'm always on your side."

"I know" She whispered, "Just give me some time, okay" her eyes falling when Mona gently plays with her hair,

"You're fine. Take all the time you need, babe. I'm just letting you know you have me and Spencer. The three amigos." She giggled,

"Now you know damn well, we're more like the three musketeers" Mona laughed,

"All for one" She started,

"And one for all but missing one at the moment" They said at the same time, laughing because they would always say that whenever one of them is missing. _Spencer MIA_. Besides, the Musketeers were way better than the amigos anyways and the new movie had cuter guys.

"Just give me a little bit more time though. I promise I'll tell you guys everything but let me try and figure this out on my own." She glanced up at her, "okay?"

"Okay" She smiled down at her, knowing her friend was holding a big secret back from her but knows that Maya did with good reason which means it must be something big. Maybe Maya did have sex with Emily that night and was scared to say anything, afraid of them being involved. She could definitely see that but even if Maya did and she was to go to court because of some girl, mainly Emily, talked about it. Mona would lie on the stand for Maya. She wouldn't care about the "lying on stand" for her because Maya was her best friend, protector, confident, and most importantly her sister. She would do anything for Maya including hiding a body and knew Maya would do the same for any of them. That's just how they roll.

Emily sighed as they rode on the bus to the gym. Yesterday was horrible for her. She played the worst game in her whole volleyball career and she knew Talia was regretting in picking her up. _Riding the bench today._ She didn't know what was wrong with her other than the fact that she was nervous and was trying too hard to impress Coach T. Instead of impressing her, she just kept getting yelled at by her and getting her head out of the game before getting benched for the rest of the day because she wasn't giving her all. She didn't understand how she was supposed to when she wasn't given the chance. She made a mistake that cost them a point but it wasn't like they couldn't get it back. It was the first game and then Coach T was going to say she had so much talent but not the heart. _Such bullshit._ She sighed, "today has to be better". They came to a stop as Coach T described what was going to happen today and who was starting. Not very surprising that Emily wouldn't be. She stood up and got off the bus. They walked into the gym and towards their side of the court that they were going to be playing on. They had already changed before leaving the hotel so that they would go right into their warm-up. They started warm-up with Emily doing pretty good but not good enough for her play in the first game. They ended up losing which Coach C was not too proud of.

"We have two more games and we still haven't won. We suck" Shana mumbled as they sat on the bleachers watching San Diego State play against Cal State. Emily nodded,

"At least you got to play" She sipped on her water as Shana shrugged while Paige frowned.

"Yea, Shana. Me and Emily didn't" Paige stood up, "You done, Em" Emily nodded and handed her trash to her.

"Me too" Shana said, gathering her stuff together.

"No. You can do it yourself" Paige said, quickly walking away with Shana looking at her in shock.

"But I was the one who played" Paige rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Who am I kidding? Her ass is still whipped over you" Emily shook her head,

"She knows we're just friends" Shana rolls her eyes,

"Yea but that doesn't stop her from having feeling for you" Emily shrugged as she laid back a little in her seat, "You okay?" Emily nodded as she kept her eyes on the game. "Is it volleyball or love?" Emily sighed. _Both._

"Just ball right now" She looked down,

"Look, I know Coach S is a bitch but she's going to play you this game. I head Spencer telling her to give you a chance and she loves Spencer" Emily shook her head,

"I doubt it. She hates me" Shana nods,

"Can't deny that but just give it some time. I mean, she use to love you but now not so much. What you do?" Emily shrugs, trying to think of what she could've possibly done to have Coach S turn on her.

"Nothing that I can think of" feeling a body plop down next to her,

"Hey" she turns to see Spencer. _Huh?_ "Hey Shana" She smiles at her, "Can I speak to Emily for a second alone?" Shana looks at Emily then nods,

"Yea. I'll be right back" She stands before walking down the bleachers. Emily took a deep breath then turned to Spencer,

"So, what's up?" She said. _Please be good news._

"So, what happened yesterday? Were you nervous? Cause the way you played" Spencer shook her head, "It wasn't the best"

"How would you know?" Emily looked at her hard, getting Spencer to drop her gaze. "Do you know something that I know?" She asked. _If Spencer remembers me then Maya has too!_

"Look," Spencer smoothed her ponytail, "I just think yesterday wasn't your day. You could do better or you wouldn't be on the team" Emily looked away. _She doesn't remember me either?_ She sighed, "I know you're better than what you put out yesterday and I think you're going to show everyone why you're going to be freshman of the year this year." Emily pursed her lips as her eyebrows drew together. _I'm not even thinking that far ahead._ "you want to be playing right?" Emily nods,

"Of course, I do. I just don't like when people try to say I have no passion when I play. I have passion. I love the game but it's like yesterday I couldn't get in my zone because of my nerves" She says with frustration clearly in her voice, "I mean, I'm a freshmen and I'm supposed to be taking your place. I know how much of a part you played in getting this team to the final four last year. I know because that's all they talked about during preseason and practice" She feels Spencer pull her in for a hug to try and calm her down. "I wanna make everyone proud and at ease but I don't know how when I'm getting yelled at after every play"

"Hey Hey hey" She rubbed her back, "It's okay. I know I know but you don't have to since the girls are now more experienced this year. You don't have to put this huge weight on your back, okay?" Emily nodded trying to keep her tears at bay, "look," Spence pulled back to look at her, "Forget about yesterday"

"But" Spencer shook her head,

"No. Yesterday is gone. You can't get it back but today… you still have time to show how amazing of a player you are." Emily glanced away, You want to play right?" Emily looked at her,

"More than anything" Spencer smiled,

"Then you have to go after what you want, no matter what" Spencer looked at her but for some reason Emily was confused. It almost felt like Spencer was talking about something else entirely different than volleyball. "Cause I'm sure, when you do… you're going to achieve your goal" Spencer smirked at her then winked before standing up, "You got it, Fields" Then walked away as Paige and Shana walked up the bleachers to her.

"What she say?" Paige asked while Shana rolled her eyes,

"She was probably giving Emily a pep talk. I heard Emily was getting a second shot" Shana sat next to Emily as Emily eyes stayed on Spencer as she walked away. "Right Em?" She nudged her, getting Emily to snap out of her trance.

"Yea. She said to let the nerves go and pay my game since I'm getting a second chance" Shana grinned, "Good… I miss playing with you"

"Me too" Paige chimed in,

"She means watching you play" Shana whispers with a smirk and earning the bird from Paige with Emily laughing at her friends.

"It only because I have two people in front of me that are upper-class men. If they had graduated I would've been on the floor way before you" Shana rolls her eyes, "Right Emily?" Emily shrugs,

"I guess but Coach Sandoval is glaring at us so we better get to it" They nod while gathering their things,

"I hope she gets laid when we get back" Shana mumbles,

"Maybe she is" Paige said, "I mean, she is engaged" Emily nods,

"Well, he needs to step his sex game up because it ain't doing shit for her" Emily laughed as they started warming up. A hour later, Coach Sandoval gathered them around to let them know who is starting,

"And Fields" Emily's head shot up, "Your last shot" She nodded, knowing this is her chance to prove what she can contribute to the team. _Don't mess this up._ She makes her way on the court, jumping up and down in her spot to get the last of the butterflies out her stomach. _I can do this. I can do this._ She hears fans cheer them on as the opposing team goes with serving first. Just like in high school, Shana sets Emily up which she spikes gaining her team the first point of the game with them cheering as always after a point. She feels her confidence coming back to her as she sees her coach give her a nod of approval while Spencer gives her a smirk. She smiles at her, nodding before turning her attention back to the game at hand but keeping in mind of Spencer's words. _Go after what you want no matter what._ She waits for Aria to serve the ball since it was them before glancing back at Spencer. _I wonder if I can apply that to Maya._ She watches as the ball hits the floor, earning them a point. The team cheers as they celebrate the point. _Well, it does now._ She smirks before putting all of her attention to the game. She can figure out a way to get Maya to remember her or seduce Maya in giving her a shot.


	7. Chapter 6 - What I wanted

AN: It's been crazy! Finally got enough time to write this chapter. Graduation is coming up but I have to stay focus because I haven't graduated yet lol Anyways, I apologize for the long way overdue wait but it's crazy right now. Do you still love me will be the next update then Hold on to it. Hold on to it had a chapter but I can't locate it right now. Already written out but can't remember what I saved it under. Hopefully I'll find it soon and update that one. Thank you so much for your patience! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and you find out more as the story goes on. Please excuse the errors and typos as always!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 6 - What I wanted

Emily played amazing on Sunday in every game and rarely got subbed for a break. She was completely in the zone and the team was proud of her. On the way back to campus, under classmen had to draw out of a hat to see who their "big sister" would be on the team. It was a way to bring team unity or at least that is what they told them. Emily didn't know how but it had to be a sign that she drew Spencer's name. _Luck is on my side!_ She was definitely going to use this to her advantage and hopefully get closer to Maya too. She had an away game on Friday but at least she'll be back for the weekend so she could watch the first football game of the season. This past week went by fast with Maya not paying attention to her at all but that was okay since she was going to be at Spencer's house Saturday before the game. Emily was getting ready since she was going to be the most of day before attending the game which won't be until 7 tonight. She decided on wearing high waisted jean shorts and a long sleeve crop top with her white slip on vans. Her hair was wavy and she wore light makeup but mostly around her eyes. She was nervous but that was to be expected as she sighs then walks into the living room to see Ali and Shana talking with smiles on their faces as Paige just sat there rolling her eyes.

"Where's Hanna?" Emily asked, halting the conversation between the two but gaining all three of their attention. Paige's eyes widen with what Emily was wearing while Ali smirked along with Shana. She walked into the kitchen to grab herself an apple.

Ali opened her mouth to say something but Shana pulled her close then covered her mouth with her hand before she could say anything. Ali giggled as Shana hushed her while Emily narrowed her eyes at the pair. _Are they?_

"Okay I'm here" Hanna says, coming out of her room dressed. She had her head down, reading a text while Emily ate her apple studying the pair.

"About time" Shana teased her, getting Hanna to look up but not before raising her eyebrows at Emily.

"Damn, Em. You know you can get it any day of the week" She grins at her.

"Shut up." She rolls her eyes, "So, whose driving?"

"I will" Paige quickly announces. The girls all nod and then start leaving the room.

Emily sat shotgun with the other three in the back as Paige drove to Spencer's house. She tried to keep her attention on the conversation in the car but her mind wouldn't let her. She kept thinking of what is going to happen when she sees Maya or what is she going to say to Maya. _Would we get an alone moment?_

"Wow their neighborhood is nice" Paige whispered, driving down the street to see nothing but huge houses.

"Jason lives down this road too. So, I've already know this neighborhood." Ali shrugged her shoulders as Shana continued gazing out the window.

"Looks like they're not the only ones having a party" Hanna said, gazing out.

Paige found a spot near the curb to park so that they won't have any problem getting out to go to the game since the house next to Spencer's was having a party as well. Ali glared a little at the house next door once she got out the car,

"Actually, I think that's Noel's house. I didn't know he lived next to them" She said, seeing a few of the frat boys outside talking and drinking beer. As they were walking to the door, a few of the boys ran over to try and have them come party with them at Noel's.

"Hey ladies" The blonde one smiled at them. "Why not come over and pre-game at our place? You guys will have more fun" keeping his eyes on Ali. Ali flashed a quick smile before reaching down and grabbing Shana's hand.

"Baby?" She addressed her, getting the blonde's mouth to drop. "Where would you like to go?" Emily smiled while looking down.

"Spencer's" She pulled Ali closer before whispering in her ear, "Is that okay" nibbling on her ear.

"Of course. Sorry boys. I'm spoken for" Ali shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what about the rest of you ladies" The brunette spoke up, his eyes on Emily.

"Na" They all replied. Paige moved closer to Emily but just walked towards the door to Spencer's.

"Wait?" He grabbed her hand, "What's your name?"

"Emily!" Emily looked up to see Spencer at the front door. "Ben let go of my little sister's hand now" She glared at him. Ben frowned,

"She's your little sister" he asked confused.

"On the volleyball team" Emily spoke up, getting his eyes to widen.

"Wait? You're on the volleyball team?!" She nodded making him grin, "Well then I'm definitely coming to see you play" as his friends agreed with him while looking at the girls.

"Cool" Emily smiled, then turned to walk away with her crew rolling her eyes. Spencer laughed at her before looking down the road,

"There they are" She mumbled. Emily being curious as always looked behind her to see two girls riding long boards. One in particular held her attention. _Wow._

Maya was wearing a black USC snapback backwards, shades, a red bikini with short jean shorts, red and white stripe tube socks, and black converse. Emily knew Mona was next to her with something similar but still USC colors. They came closer and Emily was pretty sure she would've stayed standing if it was for Paige dragging her inside,

"Come on, Em. I'm starving." Emily nodded.

She glanced back one more time to see Maya quickly glance at her before continuing to ride with Mona down the street on her longboard. _Hmm._ Spencer introduced her and her friends to the people that were there. Jason was there with a few of his friends, grilling in the backyard by the pool while some were listening to music and laying around or in the pool. She was grateful that she knew Jason and Ali because Jason was hooking them up with the food. She was sitting with her friends and a couple of the other girls on the volleyball team when Maya and Mona walked out of the house. Emily's eyes instantly landed on Maya who was laughing with Mona as a puppy sat in her arms licking her face. _Awwww, he's so cute._ Her mouth forming a little pout as she looked at the happy, adorable puppy in Maya's arms.

"Stop being obvious" Shana whispered to her. _And I should've worn sunglasses._ Dropping her gaze from Maya to turn her head and looked at Shana. "Don't worry. Only I saw" She smiled at her,

"Thanks" Emily whispered back before she gazed at Maya again to see a couple of the girls flirting with her. _Yea_ , _I need a drink._ "I'm gonna go get another drink. Is that okay, Spence?" Spencer nodded at her with a smile.

"Everything is in the fridge for you" Emily flashed her a smile while standing up.

"You need me to come with, Em" Paige asked,

"Nah. I'm good" She smiled at her, "Be back" She said as she made her way into the house and towards the kitchen. "Must be nice to have rich parents to spoil you" She mumbled as she glances around the kitchen.

It looked like a kitchen you see on the cooking shows which was really nice. She opened the fridge then took out all the drinks along with the chasers and putting them on the island. She then stood there observing the drinks and trying to figure out what she was in the mood for. She didn't want to be too drunk at the game tonight but she wanted to be buzzed enough in order not to think about Maya flirting with girls. Granted, Maya wasn't hers yet but Emily still felt she was in a way since they had something going on all those years ago. She was so focused on her thoughts surrounding Maya that she didn't hear someone come in or in the kitchen.

"Does Spencer know you're about to get wasted, beautiful" Emily turned to see Maya grinning at her. _Wow she's gorgeous._ Emily felt her heart race at the seeing Maya, "I'm telling Spencer on you." She teased. Emily's eyes widen.

"No no no... This isn't what it looks like. I'm not getting wasted" Maya raised an eyebrow at her then glanced at the drinks. "I promise. I just don't know what I wanna drink."

"Uh huh" Maya nodded slowly at her. Emily blushed and glanced down. _God, I'm a dork._ "Look, umm… Eliiiii… that's not it, Em?" Emily looked up at her as she felt her heart stop. _She really doesn't remember me._

"Yea.. Emily" Maya nodded,

"Got it, Emily. I was just joking. I promise" She flashed another smile. Emily nodded. "Mi casa su casa" She spread her arms out, "Besides, I wouldn't want to deal with an angry hormonal pregnant woman." Emily chuckled, "So help yourself to whatever. See ya" Maya went to walk out with her corona before Emily got an idea.

"Wait, Maya" Maya stopped and looked at her. "Could you help me with making a drink?" She asked, innocently smiling at her.

Their eyes met and held for some time. _She might not remember me from high school but she is attracted to me._ Maya smiled before nodding at her and coming back into the kitchen.

"Sure, why not? You might tell Spencer on me" She teased, stepping closer to Emily and looking at the alcohol on the counter.

"I wouldn't tell anyone. Promise" Emily saw Maya freeze for a second before their eyes met again.

So many thoughts were running through her head at the look that Maya was giving her. _I'm so confused._ It looked like Maya wanted to say something to her but settled for a smile again. Maya nodded then looked back at the drinks as her mind worked.

"Great. So, are you looking to feel buzzed or more?" Maya asked while grabbing Emily's cup and a water bottle from the cabinet.

"No just buzzed." Emily responded then took a step closer to her. She noticed Maya tense and she knew Maya was feeling her. _You got this._ She took in a deep breath before moving closer so that her chin was now resting on Maya's shoulder, hearing the shudder from her lips. "Any ideas?" _Cause I definitely have a few._

"Ummm ahem… yea" She squeaked out before clearing her throat again. Causing Emily to smile, "uhhh how about jungle juice."

Maya turned her head and noticed that they were only a little distance between the two. Emily lightly breathed on Maya lips before biting her bottom lip, watching as Maya's eyes darkened and stayed trained on her lips.

"I can definitely handle that" Emily whispered and she swore she heard soft growl from Maya. _This is fun._ Emily couldn't help herself as a smirk grew on her face. That caused Maya to clear her throat again before stepping away from her.

"I bet" Maya coughed out as she started to put all her attention and focus on making the drinking.

Emily watched as Maya made her drink with a smile and some, just in case she needed a refill later. A couple minutes later, Maya was done.

"Okay I'm done. You have extra for the game in that water bottle so you should be good. It's not too sweet and it not too strong." Maya said picking up her corona and quickly walking away. _Wait!_

"Thanks Maya" She called to her before she got too far.

"Anytime, Fields" Maya called back out before coming to a complete stop. _Fields? Did I tell her my name? Wait? She knoWS MY NAME!_

Maya stood there frozen, trying to figure out how dumb could she possibly be. _Pretty damn dumb._ She was doing so good. How could she slip up? _Maybe I can still get aw-_

"Maya St. Germain!" _Oh Damn!_ "Did you know who I was this whole time?" Emily asked but Maya heard nothing but hurt and anger in her voice.

Maya still haven't turned around to face Emily yet. She really didn't want to. Not when she wasn't prepared for this. She should've stayed outside but then again she wanted to at least say hi to Emily. She didn't know why she wanted to since she made up her mind to stay away from Emily until the end of the semester at least. _That obviously didn't work._

"Maya Ann St. Germain!" _My full government name!_ Maya cringed and knew she was in trouble now. "Turn around!" _Not getting out of this one._

Maya sighed and silently prayed to God that she can stay alive through this conversation that they were about to have. She took another deep breath before turning around and meeting eyes with Emily. Seeing nothing but anger, betrayal and hurt in them which made Maya's heart break seeing the emotions in her eyes. _I'm the one that put it there._

"I can't believe this" Emily stated as she shook her head, "How could you act like you didn't know me? Like I don't even matter?"

"No no no" Maya shook her head but Emily continued.

"Just a one time thing? I thought you cared about me" That snapped Maya out of it,

"Come on Emily! You know better than than"

"Do I really?" Emily shook her head. She needed to get away from Maya now.

"Wait. Wait, Wait, Emmy. I can explain" As she quickly walked to her but then froze at the icy glare that Emily gave her. "Look, can we at least talk about this in my office please. That way no one hears us and I'll tell you everything, beautiful. I promise" Emily huffed before nodding. _Yes!_

Maya quickly led her to her office as her mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that she gave herself away. She didn't want to tell Emily everything but right now, it seems as though she doesn't have a choice in the matter. _I'm so dead._ She open the door and let Emily in first. She glanced around to make sure no one saw before quickly following in.

"Emmy, I swe-" Her sentence is cut of by Emily pushing her against the door and her lips covering her own. _Yep, I'm officially dead._

Maya was shocked, so shocked that she stood there for a second thinking she was going to die from Emily. She quickly realized that was not the case as Emily continued to kiss her. Her lips still as soft as ever against Maya's and of course, she knows she should push Emily off her but she was no saint. _Not at all!_ Maya's hands came up to her hips and pulled her closer as Emily deepened the kiss, parting Maya's lips to taste more of her. _Oh fuck!_ Maya groaned when Emily did a little twirl with her tongue as her hands moved to Emily's backside and squeezed it while bringing her closer. Maya was enjoying the fact that Emily was in control but knew the kiss was coming to an end since she felt herself becoming lightheaded due to lack of oxygen. _Or Emily's kisses._ Emily pulled away as they both tried to catch their breath from the kiss that took Maya's breath away and her thoughts of why she pulled Emily to the office.

"Maya?" Emily whispered in her ear, sending a chill down Maya's spine. _Damn that's sexy._ Maya's body was on autopilot as her lips found Emily's neck and started kissing on it.

"Hmm" Maya hummed against her neck, loving the taste of her and the sound of her name falling from Emily's lips.

"My" Emily moaned and that put Maya into action as she pinned Emily up against the door as she started to nibble on Emily's neck. Emily's leg came up as Maya hooked her hand under her thigh to put it on her hip. _If she says my name one more time._

"Shit baby" _Or that._ Maya was gone as she alternated between kissing and sucking on Emily's neck. Emily started rolling her hips which Maya followed her lead with her own hip rolling.

It was just like all the other times they were together, how their bodies were able to move in sync with one another. Maya missed this. _Missed her._ Even though she was breaking every rule right now from her making a promise to herself to also the school's rules. She was even on the line of breaking a law that could send her to jail and Maya was not going to jail. _Hell No!_ She would just have to make sure this never leaves the room.

"Emily!" They heard someone calling for Emily which made them both halt their movements. "Emily!"

The voice drew closer before Maya quickly locked the door and pulled Emily away from it. "My" Maya softly shushed her as she pulled Emily into her.

"Give them a minute for us to be alone and then we'll talk" She whispered in her ear, feeling a shiver from Emily. Maya smiled a little and her heart swelled. _She still feels the same way._

"She probably went to the bathroom and got lost." The voice came right outside the door. "I would get lost."

Maya nuzzled Emily's neck as Emily bit her lip. They heard the footsteps move away before they couldn't hear them anymore. They stayed like that with Maya's arms wrapped around Emily's waist as Emily head was resting on Maya's shoulder and Maya softly kissing her neck.

"I missed you" Maya whispered against her, feeling vulnerable. "So much, lil mama"

"Really?" Emily whispered back. _Everyday._

Maya answered with a nod and pulling her closer into her.

"I thought you didn't remember me" Emily straightened up as she turned in Maya's arm. _Should've known that was going to happen._ Maya sighed,

"I know but you have to know, Emily. I could never forget about you" Emily glared,

"Then why did you act like it" Emily asked as her eyes bore into Maya's. Maya licked her lips,

"I'm kinda in a bad position right now, beautiful" Emily narrowed her eyes, "Come on, Em. I could lose my TA position for being involved with a student which could also kick me out of my graduate program."

"I wasn't your student at the time, Maya. You could've acknowledge me as a friend." Emily fold her arm in front of her.

"I wouldn't call what we did as friends, Emmy but even then I could get in trouble" Maya titled her head with a little smirk.

"I'm not 14 anymore, Maya" Emily said, shifting her weight on her right leg.

"Yea but you're still under age" Emily went to open her mouth then closed it. "Don't do that. Your ass ain't 18 yet" She glanced away knowing that Maya won that part. "I swear you want me to go to jail." _Jailbait._

"Okay but it's not like we were going to have sex" She shrugged her shoulders and tried to look innocent. _She know she lying._ Maya pursed her lips in disbelief since there was no way she was buying that. Emily glanced away, "Well, I wasn't" Emily gave Maya a sheepish smile but Maya shook her head. _Hell, I'll be honest._

"I was." Emily laughed as Maya grinned at her, "I'm just being honest, baby" Emily nodded, "And that would've got me in trouble cause I'm sure if Hanna wouldn't have interrupted us, I was going to ask you to come back home with me. Now, you tell me what we were going to do once I got you to my room."

"Netflix and chill" Maya laughed at Emily.

"You're such a horrible liar. I swear you really want me to go to jail" Emily shook her head with a smile,

"No no no but I'll come visit you if you like? Maybe I'll be your prison wife or whatever" She grinned at her.

"Nahhh baby. I'm breaking out of there in a day and coming back to kidnap your ass" She slapped her on the ass getting Emily to pull her closer.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind that but if you just wanted to have your way with me" Maya shook her head, already knowing the answer. "All you gotta do is ask, boo. You know I got you" Maya laughed. _This girl!_

"You're horrible. You know that right" Emily shook her head,

"Haven't been told that before" Maya's smile drops. _Wait? TF?_ "What? What did I say?" She asked, confused with why Maya isn't smiling anymore.

"What did you mean by that?" Emily raised an eyebrow, not understanding what Maya is asking. "You haven't been told that before?" Maya was most likely overreacting but Emily isn't a virgin anymore. _I'm just being protective of her._ Emily narrowed her eyes as a smirk graced her lips,

"Come on, My. You didn't think I was going to wait for you all of this time" Emily asked her.

Maya stared at her for a second before shaking her head. _Of course not._ She just wanted to keep Emily safe and make sure her experience was amazing because Emily was amazing. _Sounds good._

"No Emily" Maya responded as Emily's head tilted. "Seriously, I just wanted to make sure you're not letting everyone have a taste of you" Emily stared at her, sending Maya nerves into overdrive with the intensity behind the stare.

"What does it matter to you when you don't want a taste?" Emily quirked an eyebrow at her making Maya purse her lips at her. _She know I do._ "Well, can we get on the subject of you acting like you didn't know who I was this whole time" Maya sighed as she let go of Emily completely and walked towards the bookcase. "That hurt Maya"

"I know and I'm sorry, baby." Emily rolled her eyes, "Emmy, if they knew about our past with each other i would be fired. Then kicked out and then black-listed. Then charged since it hasn't be that long"

"You know I wouldn't press charges on you especially when you haven't done anything. We didn't have sex" Emily walked towards the desk and took a seat on top of it.

"Okay, but I would still be fired from TA" Emily crosses her arms over her chest, "Emily I can't lose my job as a TA by continuing a relationship with you. This is against the law especially since you're still a minor"

"I'll be 18 in two months."

"You still not understanding that you are my student." Emily rolled her eyes,

"Whatever" _This was good in the beginning._ "Besides, it's not like you need that job anyways." Emily looked at her as Maya glanced away, biting her lip. "There's something you're not telling me, huh?" _Reading me like a damn open book._

"Emily. Let it go" Emily shakes her head,

"Not until you tell me why you need this TA job so bad" Emily asked, wanting to know what Maya is holding from her.

"It looks good on my resume" Maya shrugged her shoulders but she knew that sounded like a lie. Emily knew that she had no desire to be a TA or teacher or anything like that.

"TA on your resume in getting a job as a pharmacist. Yea, that'll get you the job." Maya softly leaned her head back against the book shelves. _Maybe this was a bad idea._ "Come here, My" Maya shook her head.

"No"

"Maya"

"No"

"Babygirl" Maya's eyes shot up to connect with Emily who was smirking at her. _She's evil._

Emily motioned for Maya to come with her index and Maya found herself obeying her as she made her way over to her. Maya stood between Emily's legs before feeling Emily hook her legs around her to pull her closer. Maya's hands coming to rest on her thighs as Emily's arms circle Maya. Maya knew the tactic as she felt Emily playing with her hair, and she was going to fall for it too.

"What aren't you telling me?" Emily said again, softly and Maya thought it sounded seductive in a way. That's the only reason she can come up with, with why she was telling her.

"The money I'm getting from being a TA is going to Spencer and my god-child" She whispered as her hands slid to Emily's hips before wrapping them around her waist.

"Why?" Emily whispered in her ear. Maya's eyes closed as she rested her forehead on Emily's shoulder.

"Spencer's parents disowned her when they found out she was pregnant. Wanted her to get an abortion but she refused. So, basically she trying everything she can in order to provide for the baby on her own besides Toby. Toby is at police academy at the moment since he'll get benefits for him and the baby. That leaves Spencer with nothing. So, Mona and I set up an account for her that she knows nothing about because if she did she wouldn't accept it and get me and Mona fire from our jobs. So, that is why I need the TA job because the money is going to Spencer and her baby since college students are broke after they graduate" Maya said, giving Emily the full story of why she needed the TA job.

It was quiet for a minute as Emily let everything that Maya told her, soak in.

"You have the biggest heart I know" She whispered then felt Maya shake her head, "you do, my"

"I'm not doing it because I feel obligated or anything. I'm doing it be cause Spencer is family. Maybe not by blood or anything but she's family to me. She's my older sister who keeps me in line. Gives me advice when I need it. Always has my back with everything. She needs help but she isn't going to ask because she has too much pride for that." Maya said, pulling Emily closer into her. Feeling as though EMily in a way was taking away the tension and stress that she was feeling with everything.

"Family has each other when times get hard" Maya nodded,

"Yes" She sighed. _She gets it._

"I get it." She slowly entangled herself from Maya, "just like I get that this can't happen although I wish you would at least give it try but I understand. Family over everything. I would never have you choose" She cupped maya's face with her hands then kissed her lips softly, "Although, I wish you would see that you could have both."

"Em" Emily placed her finger over Maya's lips to stop her.

"I get it. Besides I'm young still" _Unfortunately._ Maya took a step back as Emily stood up, "I don't wanna be tied down right now."

"Me too?" Maya nodded, although she questioned what she said as she she felt her heart crack a little,

"Good and the way you walked out of my life all those years ago says something about you." Maya frowned as Emily made her way to the door. _What is she getting at?_

"Yea?" Maya asked, confused but wanting to know what is Emily implying.

"You run away when things become too much for you to handle that's why you were never in a relationship." Maya stayed quiet because she didn't know exactly what to say to that. "I don't wanna someone that plays games with me". Maya bit her lip because if only Emily knew. "And that what's you do, My. Consistently play games."

"Emily"

"It's all good, My" _but is it?_ "Me and you never happened." Emily gave her a small smile. "It was just a silly schoolgirl crush on a girl that I thought I knew but didn't. Bye, Ms. Maya"

Emily walked out the door leaving Maya standing there so confused with what happened. This is what she wanted, for Emily to keep their relationship in the past. That way she can focus on her dreams and helping Spencer. Maya ran a hand in her hair as she looked at the door that Emily walked out of.

"This is what I wanted, Right?"


	8. Chapter 7 - Games Begin

AN: Here is the next chapter for this story of mine. I was actually thinking about taking it down and going in another direction but we'll see. Next update will definitely be my Bianshay story. Well, I hope you guys enjoy and have a wonderful week! Please excuse the errors and typos. Muah! Also, Fifth Harmony's All in My head (Flex) is possibly one of my favorite songs right now so that will be in Hold on to it next chapter while Mic Lowry's Tuxedo will be in Do you still love me? Okay I'm done. Deuces.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 7 - Games Begin

Maya was so confused with the way conversation ended between her and Emily. Yes, it was what she wanted but that didn't make her any happier about it. She walked out the office and went to the kitchen to grab her drink before going outside in the back. She took one step before her eyes found where Emily was sitting to see Paige all over her and jealousy raced through Maya. She knows she shouldn't be jealous and she brought it on herself but she didn't care. Emily could date or flirt with anyone she wanted, just not to make Maya jealous which is what she was doing. She was smiling a little too hard at Paige, touching her a little too much or the little glances that was being directed in Maya's direction. _And she says I play games._ Maya glared at the two before she felt eyes on her. She quickly looked around to see Mona studying her before glancing away. Maya followed her gaze to Spencer who glances back at her.

"Fuck" She whispers as they both start to make their way to her.

She glances around to see if she can get out of this but the only way is if she leaves their house at the moment. Even then, she would still have to tell them what is going on but at least she can have some idea of what to exactly say to them. She walks back into the house and grabs her key to her car. She quickly makes her way outside to see her car blocked in.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" She stomps her foot like a five year old and she is blaming the alcohol for her action. "What am I? Five?" she mumbles to herself.

"No, but are you kiddin me right now?" Mona says from behind her. Maya looks up at the sky and sighs, "you were really about to leave to avoid us?"

"You know I would've came back" She turns to face them, "I mean, I do live here and everything" Mona glares at her.

"Office. Now." Spencer demands, while pointing back towards the house. _Now I really feel like I'm 5._

She walks past them and heads back to her office with them. A flashback enters her mind from earlier and she groans, knowing she messed up. It was a lose-lose situation either way to be honest.

"Talk. What's up with you and Emily? I feel like you're keeping something from us" Mona says while helping Spencer to the sofa.

Maya stays quiet, looking down at her phone before feeling a pillow hit her in the face.

"Really right now?" Spencer looks at her shock with another pillow in her hands getting ready to aim.

"Okay, okay" Maya holds her hands up, "Give me a second, will ya?" Spencer slowly lowers her ammo as Maya licks her lips.

She nervously runs a hand through her hair as she tries to find the exact words to use. She wanted to be careful with her words to not upset Spencer but also not reveal everything that happened. She takes another deep breath to calm her nerves before answering the question that is on their minds about her and Emily.

"Okay, so maybe that night wasn't the last time I spoke to Emily" Mona and Spencer look at her, waiting for her to continue but she stays quiet.

"That's it? I know you don't think that answer is going to satisfy us" Mona says, quirking an eyebrow at her as Spencer crosses her arms.

Maya looks away, sighing. She knew it wasn't but that didn't mean she wouldn't give it a try. She then put her cell phone in her back pocket and put her hands on the desk behind her to lean back on it for comfort.

"It continued past that night" Maya said, looking down at the floor. "I couldn't exactly end it so I continued our fling." She studies her shoes before flashback of her and Emily rushed in front of her eyes. She stayed quiet for a moment, trying to stay in the present and not the past.

"Mayan" She faintly hears from Spencer.

"It turned into more than a fling. I enjoyed talking to her and looking at her. I liked hanging out with her. I liked kissing her." Maya licks her lips, "I started seeing her as more than a crush. I saw her as a potential girlfriend." She smiled a little, "And I know I should've stopped but I couldn't stay away from her."

There was silence in the room as her two friends digested the new information that Maya gave them. They just looked at her with nonjudgmental faces as they finally understood why Maya was so attached to Emily. Mona then smirked,

"Look at you rocking the cradle" Maya groaned,

"This is exactly why I didn't wanna say anything"

"So, wait? Did you guys date before we left for college?" Spencer asked, curious about how serious was the relationship.

Maya nodded, hearing a 'wow' come from Spencer and a squeal come from Mona. Maya puts a hand to her face to hide her blush.

"I promise I'm not a pedoafile." Maya groans out,

"How would that make you a pedoafile?" Spencer asks, tilting her head.

"Yea? Seniors date freshmen all the time. I mean, Spencer dated Wren and fucked him our freshman year of high school" Spencer hits Mona, "Ow bi-" But stops when she sees the look that Spencer was giving her, "Beautiful and most divine queen" She says, as to not get hit again. Maya smiles at them.

"Anyways, I remember how you were midway through our first semester. All happy and then angry and sad before throwing yourself into school and booze. Why did you guys break up?" Spencer asks, and then mentally beats herself up as she sees Maya's smile disappear.

"I'm not ready to disclose that yet" She says, looking down and her whole demeanor changed.

Mona and Spencer quickly going to her as tears formed in her eyes as she remembered exactly what happened and the fear that was still in her to this day. There was something else that she feared would happen if she did give this thing with Emily a chance. _Not like it mattered now._ She was pretty sure Emily washed her hands of her and she couldn't blame her one bit.

"It's okay, Mayan. You don't have to tell right now. No rush, babe" Mona says wrapping her arms around her on one side.

"Yea. We're here for you no matter what, love" Spencer said from the other side of her. She smiled at the comfort she found in her friends.

"Even though now we know you had feelings for her and possibly was in love with her" Maya froze causing both Spencer and Mona to gasps.

"Oh my God." Spencer whispers as they both looked at her. _Damnit!_

"I'm not ready!" She whined, "just keep holding me" Pulling their arms tighter around her.

"Okay, okay. We're sorry. We're sorry. We didn't mean to push" Mona and Spencer said to console her.

They stayed that way for a minute, silently giving Maya strength and comfort so that she can make it though. That's what they did. Stayed quiet and held Maya until they felt she was good to go. Once Maya was good, they let go and stood up.

"So, when you going to get her back?" Mona asks,

"I don't know yet." Maya responded, "since she's a little mad at me cause I already told her that me and her never happened." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Damn. You have a lot of making up to do."

"Well, she needs some time to enjoy being a freshman and single." She gives them a soft smile.

"And you're okay with that?" Spencer asks.

Maya shrugs, pretty confident with the fact that Emily still wants her. Emily can say she didn't want her all she wants but Maya knows Emily is lying or the fact she wouldn't have grinned when Maya was looking at her earlier. She intentionally sat next to Paige on purpose to get an action of Maya. Maya knows that but she can bide her time, cause when she does get over the fear then she was going after Emily. _Talia can go love herself as Justin nicely puts it._

"Alright, let's go back out there" Maya nodded, walking out of the office with them. "I wonder if she is going to give Ben a try" Mona said as Maya roll her eyes.

"If she do, I'll make her ass gay again. You can bet on that" The girls giggle as they walk outside.

"You were right" Spencer whispered as Maya glanced over to look at Emily who was taking glances their way before sitting on Paige's lap.

"Yea, I give you two a couple of weeks." Mona said, flinging an arm over her, "But in the meantime, have fun" Pointing at a brunette who was looking Maya up and down. "Come on" Maya glances at Emily then makes her way over to the brunette with a smile.

 _Let the games begin._

The games did begin and Maya was dying with Emily constantly flirting with people in front of her while wearing short shorts to show off her long legs and just look naturally beautiful with wearing sundresses as well. It was a sight that Maya didn't want to look away from but had to so that Talia didn't catch her along with Emily. Thankfully today, she didn't wear a dress but still had her legs on display with her shorts on. She was dressed laid back since she had a game today with her shorts and her white air max with her volleyball jacket over a tank. Maya's eyes would glance up every so often when no one was looking to look at her but then focus on the papers in front of her.

At the moment, she was sitting at the desk finishing up grading the tests that students took the other day while Talia taught the lesson for the day. She was on Emily's and was marking problem after problem wrong on her test. She was looking over it and noticed the only questions she got wrong were the lessons that Talia taught. The questions that she got correct were the ones that Maya taught which wasn't much for this test. She knew Talia's teaching style didn't match up well with how Emily learns which results in the poor test scores. The only way Emily was going to pass this class, is if she got a tutor but she's pretty sure the tutor that Emily needs is not who she wants it to be. _Game 1 is mine._ Maya smirks before writing down the scores in the gradebook.

Emily was beyond annoyed. Ben wouldn't stop blowing her phone up along with Sara and Paige was thinking that there was something starting between the two of them again. _That's my fault._ She sighed as she closed her eyes for the mess she was getting herself into before looking up at the person that she couldn't forget. _Why did Maya have to look good?_ She literally looked sexy grading the tests that Emily was sure that she failed. She furrowed her eyebrows before trying to focus and concentrate on what Talia was teaching. Only problem with that is the fact that Talia is horrible at teaching. She skips steps because she assumes everyone should already know even though this is their first college math class. She learns the most when Maya takes control of the lesson but right now she was just sitting at the desk grading tests that Emily was sure that she failed miserably on.

"Okay" Talia interrupted her thoughts, "Tonight make sure you guys go on and complete lessons 2 and 3 before tomorrow by midnight." She stated before erasing the board, "Class is dismissed when your receive test back. See you guys next week" She says before leaving to get ready for tonight's match.

Emily sighs before her eyes slide back to Maya, waiting for her to call her name so that she can see how bad she bombed the test. One by one, the class started to file out of the room as she waited for Maya to call her name.

"McCullers, Paige" Maya said, giving Paige her test to see she made a B+ on it. "Fields, Emily." Maya held out her test to her. "Can you give us a minute Paige? I need to speak to Emily about her test grade." Paige paused then glanced the two of them.

Emily looked down to see she bombed big time. _Fuck._

"I'll be waiting outside, Em" She said, Emily nodded as Paige made her way to the door and then outside.

"Hey Dimples" Emily's eyes shot up from her grade to Maya who was smiling softly at her. Emily smiled at the nickname but then glared while waiting for Maya to say something. Maya went to say something but Emily cut her off.

"My name is Emily and you wanted to talk about my grade, Ms. Maya" Emily said, "I can see and get that I failed."

Maya brings her hand up to take her glasses off and then pinch the bridge of her nose. Emily watched the movement and couldn't help but curse her in her head at how sexy she looked. Her tan high-waisted skirt fit her to the T with her white blouse that was pushed up to her elbows showing some of her sleeve tattoo with white pumps. Maya was every student's dream of sleeping with a teacher. _God, she's gorgeous._

"I know but this is the second time that you've failed a test. Emily, if you can't pass these two then what makes you think you're gonna pass the class. It only gets harder from here" Emily looks away.

Emily knows she's needs to pick it up and she's been trying to. Asking Paige for help on certain lessons and even Spencer but it seems that it wasn't helping at all. She can't fail a class especially a class that her coach teaches. _The bench is calling my name._

"After comparing your tests, I've noticed that you aced some sections of it" Emily looks up at her then down at the test. "Like" Maya steps close and Emily has to pinch herself so that she doesn't moan when she feels Maya pressing against her arm lightly. Feeling her breasts on her and the hand on her lower back. "Here" Her voice dropping a little. _She's really teasing me right now?_ "I taught this section" Emily feels her breath against her ear, now confused with Maya. "Remember?"

"Yea... ahem... yea' She cleared her throat and tried to clear her thoughts. She shook her head while taking a step back and away from Maya. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well" Maya smiled a little, "Every section that you aced was the ones that I taught." Emily frowned a little and looked back down at her test while flipping through it. _Duh._

Of course she only passes the ones Maya teaches. Maya teaches to the point that a five year old could get it and do the problem. Breaking every problem down step by step to ensure there was no way you would get the problem wrong if you went through every step. The only problem was that Maya didn't teach every lesson but if she did then Emily would be sure that she would pass every test.

"So? You don't teach every lesson though."

"True" Maya took a step forward, "So this is what I'm offering."

Emily looked at her confused with her head tilted. Maya smiled at her and then stuck her hand out. Emily didn't know what the gesture Maya was trying to do at the moment so she just waited.

"A truce"

"A truce?" Emily questioned.

"Yes, a truce. You see, I know you're not the happiest with me and I completely understand that and I'm really sorry about how I said things the last time we spoke. So, I figure the best way to show you that I'm sorry is to start off by tutoring you." Maya ended with a shrug.

Emily's mouth drops in shock at not only Maya offering to tutor her but also apologizing for what she said a couple of weeks ago. Emily looked down at the hand that she was still holding out to her but couldn't find enough strength to shake it. She appreciated the offer but the idea of spending time alone with Maya and trying to get over her wasn't exactly going to work. Of course, she wasn't going to tell Maya that since she already told Maya she was done with her but she wasn't.

"Emmy" Emily clenched her teeth hard at the pet name that Maya kept throwing at her since she was supposed to act like nothing was between them. "Ba-"

"Stop with the pet names" Emily growled as she glared at Maya. Maya's eyebrows shoot up at the tone Emily used and what she said. "You wanted to act like there was nothing between us then fine but stop with the pet names. This is strictly a teacher-student relationship. You'll tutor me and nothing else. No asking me about my day or anything personal and I'll do the same to you. K?"

Maya dropped her hand as soon as Emily went out to shake it. Emily glared harder at her since she was now annoyed with this little game Maya was playing. She takes her hand back and folds her arms over her chest.

"What now, Ms. Maya?"

"It doesn't like that"

"Work like what?"

"You mean to say I can't even ask you about your day? No. I said a truce and was hoping that could work up to a friendship with you" Maya said, her smile gone as she kept eye contact with Emily.

"Why? Didn't you say no one can know about our past that never happened?" Emily said, rolling her eyes with how Maya was being difficult. "Why we need to stay away from each other, right?"

"Emily, I just apologized for what I said."

"Oh and I'm supposed to forgive you and let it go? Open you back with open arms and forget what you said"

"Yea. You did say you were the more mature one out of us, right?" Emily glared, "Open arms? I could've sworn you said you didn't want me, right? I was like a fantasy, yea?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm done" Emily turned to make her way to the door but felt hands on her waist pulling her back, "Let go"

Maya pushed her up against the desk before pinning her into it to stop her from leaving. Emily's breathing hitched but she couldn't let Maya know that so she held on to her anger.

"I'm trying to make things right again and you're just disregarding it like it's nothing, Emily!"

"Like you did with our past!"

"I just apologized for that!" Maya growled.

"And you're point! I don't have to forgive you right here and now just cause you apologized for something you messed up! Not me!"

The two of them glaring at each other. Maya was now only a couple of inches away from her face and standing in between her legs. Emily can't remember when she decided to sit on the desk but here she is with her hands on the desk besides her.

"Are you even listening to me? I never said I didn't mess up! I admitted to messing up and I'm apologizing for it. For the way I handled things back then and now, Emily. I'm sorry" Maya pointing at herself. "I'm so sorry, Emily. I'm begging you to forgive me right now."

"It's not enough, Maya."

"Well, what is. What more can I do to prove to you that I'm sorry?"

"Why would it matter?"

"Emily, it matters. I care about you and you know that. I didn't stop caring about you over the years just because we weren't together." Maya says with frustration in her voice.

"How can you care about someone that never existed?" She answered still glaring at her.

They stayed staring at each other, neither one wanting to back down this time and more determined than ever to prove to the other one. Maya ran a hand through her hair trying to calm down. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths before opening and zeroing on Emily. Emily's breath catches in her throat at the intensity in Maya's eyes. _Oh shit._ Maya put her hands on either side of Emily on the desk as she leaned forward to make sure Emily clearly understood every word coming out of her mouth is nothing but the truth.

"You always existed to me." She said, slowly. "Always."

Emily wanted to break eye contact but couldn't look away.

"Whether you were a little girl who needed a hero to a fucking woman who glowed up like no other and has just as much passion about ball as she does about people" she whispered. Emily saw every emotion through her eyes and as much as she wanted to still hold a grudge against Maya, she couldn't. _Fuck me!_

"You hurt me Maya" She whispered.

"I know and I'm sorry again. I could tell you sorry a million times and still it wouldn't be enough, beautiful."

Emily shook her head as she broke eye contact yet again and she couldn't help it. If she did then she would forgive Maya for everything, including breaking her heart all those years ago. However, her hands reached out and pulled Maya closer as Maya's head landed in the crook of her neck as she whispered softly to her.

"I'm sorry for all the hurt that I caused you. All of it. And even though this isn't much, as much as I tried I never stopped caring about you. Never, baby" Emily sighed, "I want us to start over. That's why i'm offering you friendship"

"Just friendship?" Emily asked as she pulled back to look at Maya.

"For now? Yes"

"For now?" Maya nodded,

"Until I can prove to you that I deserve another chance." She half-smiled at her. Emily found her lips tugging up as she tried to fight the smile on her face.

"Who to say I still want" Emily said, tilting her head and making Maya smirk at her.

Maya shook her head as she bit her lip. _Why she gotta be so sexy?_ Emily looked down then glanced back up at Maya who moved closer. Emily felt the heat rise in her cheeks and knows that she blushing from her lie. She knows that Maya knows that she was lying about not wanting her. Maya gently rubs her nose against Emily's causing a giggle to come from Emily and a chuckle from Maya. _She knows me too well._

"Maya" She said, even though it came out hoarse as her heartbeat sped faster.

"Yes, beautiful" She whispered. _Fuck me._

Emily's eyes drop to her lips and thoughts came rushing to her. How she wanted those lips on her and not just on her lips. Maya licked her lips and Emily found herself leaning into them. _Just a light touch._

"You forgive me?" Emily nods slightly, "Starting over?" Emily nods again as she leans closer to her for the door to open causing Maya to step back from her with a smirk.

"Ms. Maya, we have to go since we have a match tonight" Paige said, coming to stand close as she looks between the two but glaring at Maya.

"Right. I guess your tutoring lessons starts tomorrow then. Good luck, Ms. Fields." She turned gathering her papers.

Emily felt herself being pulled off the desk and dragged to the door by Paige who was talking about who knows what. Her mind started working and she knew she was going to regret this but she couldn't help it. She stopped and turned to look at Maya.

"Em-"

"You should come to our match tonight" Emily said, gaining Maya's attention.

"I don't know ab-"

"Em"

"Nah… you're coming tonight" Emily demanded making Maya frowns in confusion. "Since this season is starting fresh" Maya raises her eyebrows up in shock, "So I'll see you there, Ms. Maya"

Maya smirked,

"Yes ma'am." _Advantage me._


	9. Chapter 8 - Chase

**AN: Hey guys. I had to figure out where I wanted to go with this one but I think I have an idea now. Here is the next installment for this one before I go have fun for the night. Hopefully, tomorrow I'll have a surprise for you guys done but who knows. Please excuse the errors and typos as always. Enjoy and have a wonderful weekend.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.**

 **Chapter 8 - Chase**

On her way to the locker room, Paige asked Emily nonstop about what Ms. Maya was talking to her about. Emily responded the same with a little smirk on her face as thought of teasing Maya at her game tonight. She was feeling giddy when Maya said she couldn't go through with the whole staying away from Emily and wants to be friends. _Maybe more._ It made Emily hopeful even though she shouldn't. Emily shook her head at the idea of still being hung up on Maya. She should just focus on moving on from Maya and just being friends. _I'm been moved on from Maya._ She has no feelings left over for Maya and have moved on when she dated all those different people and fell in love with a few. Granted, her feelings didn't come close to what she felt with Maya but every love is different. Emily knew that no matter what, Maya would still be one of her weaknesses though. Even if she had moved on from her. _Which I have._ She shook her head as she got dressed for the game. Throwing herself in conversation with her teammates to try and keep her mind off the idea of Maya seeing her in her volleyball uniform for the first time in a long time. She wasn't nervous about how she looked in it because she knows she looks good in her uniform. No, her nerves were more along the lines of seeing if she can stay focus on the game while Maya is staring at her.

Unfortunately, she didn't have to worry about that since Spencer had to go to the hospital. Something dealing with the baby and of course Maya went with her. Emily understood that so she let it go to see if Maya was going to reach out to her since she reached out to Maya first. Maya did, inviting her to the library to tutor her for algebra. At the beginning, it was a little awkward for the two but then they slowly fell comfortable enough with each other that soon turned into more than just a tutor-student relationship. _A friendship._

As the weeks passed by, they were able to joke around with each other the more time they spent with each other. Emily was fine with that because she wanted to be friends but she couldn't help but think about something more than the two. _Benefits._ The two of them knew that as hard as they try with this friendship they had, it wasn't going to last because of their attraction towards one another. Especially when flirting came into the play along with the teasing right behind it which made them move their study/hangout sessions to Maya's house to keep anyone from noticing. Like right now, they were at right now with no one home to hear the two go at it.

"I'm telling you, Maya. She has to be the worst teacher I've ever had. That's a fact."

"Maybe" Maya shrugged as she wrote down the problem for Emily to solve, "or it could just be that you suck at math." Maya grinned causing her to pout.

"Unfortunately that is true" she said, her lip poking out further.

"Stop pouting"

"Why?"

"Cause I said so. We're almost done with this session."

"Doesn't mean I'm happy"

"Emily"

"Yes baby?"

Emily grinned when Maya's mouth dropped and eyebrows raised causing her to be speechless. _Got her_. They always had a little banter that would either make one of them blush or speechless or even both. In this case, it was Maya who was speechless and Emily loved watching Maya's eyes darken because she knew where her head went. _Hmmm._ A minute passed before it seemed that Maya had collected her thoughts so that she can focus on the topic at hand. Emily didn't want to do anymore but knew Maya would soon enough get them back on topic.

"Please just focus, beautiful" Emily sighed while looking away, hearing the shuffling as Maya drew closer. She glanced back to see Maya closer to her as a hand rested on her thigh, gently squeezing it. _Oh God._ "Just for this one problem and then we'll do whatever you want."

Emily glances down at those pillowy lips that she so badly wanted to kiss. _For an experiment._ Her gaze stayed on her lips, studying them at how pick they looked at the moment. They looked so soft and she just wanted a little taste. _Just an experiment_.

"Whatever I want?" She asked, making sure she heard Maya right.

Maya leaned in closer as she lightly breathed on Emily's ear. Emily's eyes closed at the feather like touch and how she wanted Maya to stop teasing her. _Forget the experiment._

"Whatever Emmy" she whispered. _Even se-._ "besides sex" she said, pulling back to look at Emily with a smirk. _I'm not mad._

"I hate you" Emily groaned, smacking Maya lightly who just laughed at her while going back to the problem at hand that she was making up for Emily to do.

Emily shook her head before glancing over at Maya knowing she walked into that but couldn't help it. She would settle with just having a one night stand with Maya. They didn't have to go farther than that. Maya was finishing up writing the problem down before glancing over to look at Emily who was already looking at her. Their eyes connected and held each other stares before Maya flashed Emily a sweet smile. _Ughhh_. Emily tried to fight the smile but it was useless as she smiled then dropped eye contact with Maya. She felt the blush rising on her cheeks as she looked away while clearing her throat. She ran a hand through her hair before looking down at the problem, knowing that Maya was now grinning at her. _You're over her!_

"Alright. So, solving for Y?" Emily asked, her voice very soft and she could almost smack herself when she heard it. _Focus._ Emily sucked both of her lips in to try and stop herself from smiling as she heard Maya's chuckle.

"Yea, beautiful. Solving for Y" Maya whispered and Emily felt her heart flutter at the nickname again.

The reason why her heart fluttered so much at the nickname is because she hasn't heard it in a while. She just needed to get use to hearing it from Maya and her heart will stop fluttering every time she hears that name. _Did that make sense?_ She shook her head before focusing on the problem with Maya watching to make sure she did it correctly. It took her about ten minutes to complete the problem but she got it right. She didn't know why but Maya had a way to break down the problem step by step for Emily to remember and understand. She was grateful that she had Maya and that Maya cared enough to help her with her studies. It's times like these when she wished Maya would just let her guard down and let the two of them happen. _Even though I'm over her._

"Sooo. You wanna stay and watch Walking Dead with me you're done?" Maya asked, "Or we could netflix and chill" She wiggled her eyebrows getting Emily laugh at her. _Tease._ Emily shook her head.

"Stop teasing" Emily warned but a smile still on her face.

Maya bit her bottom lip with a smirk before sliding closer to only be pushed back by Emily.

"Stop" Emily giggled, gathering her stuff together. "I would love to stay but I should get home since I have class tomorrow with the devil. Drive me back to my apartment?" She asked, hopeful even though she knows Maya was going to do it regardless.

"Of course" Maya says, standing up while holding out a hand to her. Emily takes it as she follows Maya out the house. Their hands are still connected before getting in the car. The ride back to campus was relaxing and comfortable between the two as they spoke about nothing in general.

"So, I'll see you in class tomorrow?" Maya asks, as she comes to a stop in front of Emily's dorm.

"Ummm yep." Emily says, smiling a little at her. Happy that Maya was coming to see one of her games finally. "Will I see you?" She teased.

"I don't know. I might be drunk so that I can deal with Talia's crazy ass." She chuckles which causes Emily to become curious.

"You know… is there any reason why she acts like that?" She asks but only earning a shrug from Maya as always. _Liar._

There is no reason why Talia gets extremely annoyed or some could even say jealous when anyone gets close to Maya. It's not because Maya was her favorite student or her favorite TA unless she was just crazy which seems to be very likely.

"okay."

"Have a good night" Maya leans over and kiss her cheek softly.

Emily's takes a quick breath before slowly exhaling to get her hormones and hopes under control. She nods and whispers a good night as well before climbing out of Maya's car. She walks to her room before finding herself walking in to find Shana and Ali cuddled up on the couch. They were looking too comfy but Emily decides not to say anything because she is also like that with Hanna and Paige even though she needs to cut Paige off like that.

"Hey guys!" She says,

The two turn to greet Emily with smiles. Ali's face a little more flush as Shana has a mischievous glint in her eyes as she says hey and invites Emily to watch the movie with them. Emily nods, before calling Hanna in to cuddle with her. About two minutes later, there's a knock at the door which Emily has to get because she's supposedly the closest out of everyone. She opens the door to find Ben standing there with Paige, both of them glaring at each other which makes Emily raise an eyebrow. _Seriously?_

She rolls her eyes at the two but invites them in before going back to her seat beside Hanna. Ben and Paige frown but don't say anything as they took a seat close to Emily on the floor. All six of them stay quiet as they watch vampire diaries but Emily can't help but wish that she should've accepted Maya's invitation to watch Walking Dead instead. She may have got to convince Maya to cuddle with her while watching the show. Emily doesn't know when she decided to close her eyes, probably when she feels as though Elena can't make up her mind on what brother she wants for the upteenth time. She slowly awakens when she feels herself lifted and laid gently on her bed. She feels a body slide in behind her before pulling her close and she can't help but wish it was someone else's arms around her.

Morning came too quick for Emily but she was glad to get out of Ben's arms to get ready for class and then the game later on today. She woke him up and led him out her dorm before getting ready for class. She just decided on shorts with her volleyball jacket and flip flops. Grabbing lunch with Ali and Hanna real quick then making their class with Paige saving their seats as usual. Emily noticed that Maya wasn't in class yet and couldn't help the smile that played along her lips as she thought about what Maya said earlier. _Someone got drunk last night._

Emily could see the frustration on Talia's face as she kept looking at her watch and door. Emily stayed smirking while writing down these useless notes until Maya walked in. Emily's gaze stayed on Maya as she checked her out while walking to her office desk she always sit at whenever Talia was teaching. She looked really good today with tan heels and fitted navy pants outlining her hips and legs with a tucked in white button up blouse that had a few of the buttons undone to show the tops of her breasts. She had a navy blue blazer over it with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows to show her tattoos while her hair was in waves and sunglasses on hiding her eyes. _Hungover but still fine._

"As I was saying before I was interrupted for people not showing up on time." Talia glared at her, "unprofessional might I add."

Maya waved her hand, letting her know to get back to the topic of teaching the class the lesson and not giving her lecture about tardiness. Emily chuckled a little before looking back at Talia. Her eyes squint as she continues to watch the way Talia keeps glaring at Maya but there was something in her eyes. _Is that?_ Emily tilted her head a little at Talia trying to decide whether or not what she saw was real but stopped when she heard Talia call out Ali who rolled her eyes. _Today is gonna be fun._

Emily tried to focus on the lesson but Talia was horrible at teaching so her gaze would wander back to Maya. It was almost like Maya knew and although Emily couldn't see her eyes, she knew Maya was looking at her since she was smirk every time. Emily tried to fight the blush from showing on her face every time she saw that smirk. _Sprung._

"And that is today's chapter, everyone. I would just like to say that everyone passed this test which is good." Talia announced with a smile on her face, "so Maya is going to call your name and you can leave but tonight there is a volleyball game: if you come watch at least two sets then I'll give out extra credit."

The class was excited about the extra credit because it wasn't like Talia's class was easy. Talia slapped the papers down on the desk, making Maya jolt up. Emily stifled a giggle knowing that Maya had doze off at the last minute. Maya stood up and pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her head before calling out the names to hand the tests out.

"Fields" Maya says while holding her test in her hand and handing it to her.

Emily walked over with a smile on her face and taking her test. She sees an A- and can't help but grin about it. It's the highest grade she's ever received in math. She glances over at Maya who gives her a secretive smirk.

"Good job, Ms. Fields" she says, her voice soft and rather seductive. _God she's too fine for her own good._

Emily bit her bottom lip before looking away to keep from giving their relationship away. She looked over at to Talia talking to Ali who looked bored. She took this as her chance to talk to Maya about coming to the game tonight.

"Yes Ms. Fields?" She asked as she sat down behind the desk.

"Are you coming to my game tonight?" Emily asked, bending over slightly and giving Maya a view that she definitely took advantage of.

Maya glanced away licking her lips before looking at Emily's cleavage that seemed to be more on display since the zipper was a little lower then up at her. She nods slowly and Emily can tell she was struggling to keep her eyes on her face. _Got her_. Emily smirks before leaning in closer as she heard Maya breathe in deep.

"You know, I fill my uniform out way better than I did in high school." Her smirk growing bigger as she sees Maya tighten her grip on her pen. "I don't think you will be able to keep your eyes off of me. So be careful, baby." Maya groaned and Emily was happy she had this effect on Maya still. "Wouldn't want someone to think you have the hots for your student, right?"

Maya's eyes shot up to Emily's and Emily saw the frustration in her eyes but also lust. Emily winked at her before standing up and flashing a smile.

"See you around, Ms. Maya." Her tongue peeking out to lick the corner of her mouth before leaving.

She felt Maya's stare on her and she was living right now. She flashed a smile at Talia who was glaring at her with suspicion but it didn't matter. She didn't have any evidence to believe that there was relationship going on between Maya and Emily.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So why am I going again?" Mona asks, rolling her eyes as Maya dragged her towards the gym.

"Because you need to keep me in line like you did in high school." Maya said, "I'm gonna need you to do it again cause Emily is a grown ass woman now. One that I'll won't be able to keep my eyes off of without being noticed." Maya said, biting her lip as she reminisced about Emily in a uniform.

"Thank God Spence will be there too because it was a struggle in high school by myself alone" Mona rolled her eyes, "But I might need to put a leash on you or something to keep you from humping her on the court." _So drastic._

Maya stopped walking causing Mona to run into her before groaning at the look Maya was giving her.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Maya glared at her when she shrugged, "I have better home training than that."

Pushing her and causing Mona to laugh. _Bitch._ She rolled her eyes and continued walking to the entrance meeting up with Spencer who was waiting for them inside. She flashed her student badge with Mona which led them walk in free for the game.

"Hey baby mama" Mona says with a grin before giving Spence a hug.

"What up, Belle" Maya says with a wink, causing Spencer to grin at the nickname.

"You know that's a huge compliment because she's my favorite disney princess" Spence said while hugging her tightly.

"Duh… you dressed up like her for halloween for five years straight but that definitely didn't give it away" Mona said with a smirk but dropped it when she saw Spencer's smile leave her face, "You made an amazing Belle by the way. If they were to ever make a Beauty and the Beast movie, they should pick you to play Belle."

"Uh huh" Spencer rolled her eyes. She started to walk making Maya snickered at Mona then sliding her sunglasses on before following behind Spencer.

"Bet you can't keep your eyes off her" Mona said, nodding her head towards the court.

Maya's eyes trailed before landing on Emily who looking at her with a little smirk on her face before she bent over. _Oh shit!_ Maya stopped walking as her mouth dropped a little, making Mona run into her and having them stumble a little. Maya looked at Mona before her eyes went back to Emily who was dancing a little to the beat of "No Limit" by Usher.

"Damnnnnn your girl can fill out a uniform" Mona whispered while slowly getting Maya to walk, "And it's good thing you have your shades on or Talia would kill you since she's looking at you but can't say what exactly you're looking at."

Maya bit her bottom lip as she looked Emily up and down. Emily's shorts barely covered her ass which made sense since they were spanx but outlined it perfectly, letting her long tanned legs be on display for everyone to see. Maya really wanted those legs wrapped around her as soon as possible but knows she has to wait until the end of the semester when Emily was out of her class. _Or could I?_ She squinted her eyes trying to decide if there was a way, then shook her head. She sat in between Mona and Spencer with her eyes on Emily. Far enough from the court to keep their distance from the hard hit balls but still close enough to not have anyone block their view.

"I love volleyball" Maya whispered, seeing that that the uniform was fitted and outlined Emily's breasts perfectly.

"Nahhh you just love the uniforms" Spencer smirked at her.

"That I do" She nodded along with Mona.

"You do have sexy uniforms though. The girls are in shape most of the time too." Mona said, her eyes roaming the team before she settled on Noel. "But I like football better."

"Baseball are nice too." Spencer joined, thinking of when Toby played and how his pants fitted him to show that he was well endowed.

Then a ball came towards them which Maya caught before glancing down to see who it belonged to. A blonde smiled at her and waved, letting her know it was hers. Maya flashed a smile before tossing it down to her.

"Thanks, I'm Kate" The blonde flashed a flirty smile, "You?"

Mona and Spencer looked at Maya who gave the blond a smirk before replying.

"Maya." lowering her glasses a little, "and I have to say that blue is definitely your color." Winking before pushing her glasses back up. "Good luck."

The girl licked her lips at Maya before turning and walking with a little more sway in her hips. Maya felt an elbow in her side making her flinch and whimper a little. She looked at Spencer who was glaring at her.

"What?"

"Emily saw that that" Spencer said before Maya put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh don't say that name." Maya warned, looking around to make sure no one heard anything.

"Would you rather we call her beautiful instead?" Mona teased, making Spencer giggle from under Maya's hand.

"Not funny" Maya said, taking her away from Spencer's mouth to run through her hair before looking at Emily who was glaring at the blonde that Maya was talking to earlier. "That's my name for her." She mumbled, feeling guilty that she flirted with the blonde earlier.

"You're so in the doghouse" Mona teased, before nibbling on her brownie as they announced who was starting. Mona and Maya were eating brownies that they snuck in earlier because they were a little bit hungry.

After the introductions and everything, it was time for the match to start with Aria serving first to put the game into the play. The stadium was loud and was excited whenever someone would either spike the ball for a point or block to earn it. Of course, whenever the team scored a point they would do some little cheer. Some better than others but it didn't matter, as long as USC was getting the points that was all that mattered. Maya's eyes stayed on Emily, watching her jump up and down to either spike or block the ball. _I'm such a perv._ She bit her lip with a little smile but her eyes stayed on Emily's breasts or her backside or even at her long legs. It was setpoint for the Trojans which had them up 24-20 over the bears in the first set. Maya's eyes stayed on Emily as she looked in front of her before a smirk appeared on her lips before disappearing just as quick. _Huh?_ Maya tilted her head in confusion as Emily said something which Maya thinks has something to do with calling for the ball.

The ball was set up by Aria as Emily went up for it smoothly before hitting the ball hard and right in the face of the blonde named Kate. Maya's mouth dropped as the ball came in contact hard with her face and making her fall back to the ground while the ball bounced out, earning the Trojans the first set. The Trojan crowd was going crazy as Emily stuck her tongue out with a little face as she did the hit em folks dance. You had football players (Noel) acting a fool falling to the ground while the baseball players (Ben) jumping and screaming.

"Damnnnnnn" Mona screamed, while Maya mouth was still dropped before putting her fist up to cover it. "She killed her ass!" Laughing with Spencer and Maya.

That had to be the craziest thing they've ever seen in all their years of watching volleyball when Spencer was playing but also the funniest too. Maya's eyes went to Emily who looked at her and raised her eyebrow as if she was warning her not to do that mess again. _No more flirting in front of her._ Maya didn't want to be mean but her girl was a savage. _My girl._ Her hand came down to tap her chest as if signaling it was her fault towards Emily. Emily pursed her lips and nodded before jogging to the other side to get ready for the next set.

"Killer's bad as hell for doing that. Gonna have everybody talking about that tomorrow" Mona said, still laughing at the blonde who's face was red from either embarrassment or pain.

"Killer?" Maya asked but yet it seemed fitting to her.

"Yep cause straight up killed her. And she's a beast on the court. And that's not one of your pet names for her so that is her code name from now on." Mona said was still laughing, thinking it was the funniest thing ever and probably because she was high from those brownies that they snuck in.

"She's gonna go viral on tumblr" Spencer said, before leaning in to whisper in Maya's ear, "you know that was a warning to you right?"

"Yep" Maya nodded her eyes staying on Emily with a smile.

"Killer put your ass in your place, letting you know she ain't gonna stand for that shit" Mona said, still laughing about it. "You better wife her up soon. Cause I love her." _So much for the semester._

She pulled out her phone and sent a text before putting her focus on Emily for the rest of the match. Afterwards, she drove Spencer and Mona home right after the game then came back to wait for her. She had to say that she did try to resist temptation. _Emily._ Yet, it was useless and she knew that before going into acting like there was no past between them to acting like they can just be friends. Now, she has to fight for Emily's affection again. She had to compete against other people for Emily's attention with a past that wasn't to great. She nibbled on her bottom lip before shaking her head, thinking it was a bad decision. _Ironic that Bad decisions by Ariana is playing._ Maya chuckled.

The doors opened, revealing Emily in her sweats with her earbuds in while looking down at her phone. Maya's eyes zeroed in on her as the smile remained on her face at the slight confusion but smile playing on Emily's face. Maya took a deep breath, looking around before getting out of her car. Emily looked up at Maya with a playful glare on her face.

"Hello Maya" She smirked.

Maya dropped her head with a smile before her hand came up to rub the back of her neck as she felt her nerves become jittery. She was scared of people seeing them at the moment but she was more scared of not giving this thing with Emily a try. She exhaled slowly then brought her gaze to Emily's who was studying her. _Relax._

"Hello Emily" She said, then a smirk appeared on her face. "You played amazing today. I definitely have to come watch you play more often."

"Thank you." A shy smile on her lips.

"Also, was that jealousy came out today?"

Maya grinned as she watched Emily try and drop her smile from her face, while rolling her eyes to show that she didn't think she was. _Yea, try to deny it._ Maya grinned at her as she waits for Emily to come up with an excuse. Emily shook her head then brought her gaze back to Maya.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." She said, trying to keep a straight face. "I was just playing the game." _Sure._

"Uh huh. Since when has hitting someone in the face with the ball apart of the game" Maya asked, tilting her head as she reached for Emily's hand.

Watching as Emily's gaze dropped to their hands as if shocked by the movement. Maya smiled before interlacing their fingers and still watching her face. She saw a smile touched her lips as she glanced back up meeting Maya's gaze.

"I mean" She shrugged, "I was just hitting the ball for a point and she was in my way of hitting the ball down to the floor for the point." Maya chuckled, "She should've done a better job of blocking or moved. No one told her to stay in the way."

"Ruthless." Maya said, causing Emily to giggle, "Come on, beautiful. Let me get you home."

She led her to her car before opening the door and helping her in. Closing the door, she took her time walking to her side and thinking of what exactly she was going to say to Emily. She got in then headed to Emily's dorm. All the way there, she felt Emily's stare on her making her even more nervous than before. Once they arrived, Emily stayed still for a minute before moving to get out the car.

"Wait" Maya said, halting Emily's movement. "Umm… I- ah…" clearing her throat.

"You okay, My?" Emily asked. _No._

"Yea." Maya nodded, "Umm… I don't know really how to say this but umm…" She paused again, how does she tell Emily what exactly she wants.

"You know, the way you acting right now makes me think that you have some sort of feelings towards me" Emily teases her. _You have no idea._ Maya smiles before meeting her stare.

"And if I do?" She asks, shocking Emily.

Emily widens her eyes at her, sitting stunned for a second before looking away. _Fuck i blew it._ Maya closes her eyes then looks down at her lap as a hand comes up to rub the back of her neck. She has to come up with something.

"Then you know you have some competition."

Maya quickly looked up at Emily who had a smile on her face.

"Yea?"

"Yea. I have quite a few people trying to wife me up. Can you handle that?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Handle what?"

"That when you want to hangout that I might have plans with someone else? Or that I might not respond back cause I'm with someone else?"

Maya stayed quiet for a second. Thinking to herself how she should answer that but then this is what she signed up for. To build a friendship then a relationship knowing Emily was going to have other admirers vying for her attention. _Not that I blame them or her._ Emily was gorgeous but she feels like she has one thing that can either help her or break her. _My past._ At first, it broke her with trying to something with Emily but yet, Emily wouldn't have hit a girl in the face with the ball. That same girl that Maya was flirting with earlier that she caught Emily glaring at her.

"Yea as long as you're okay with keep us a secret until next semester." She says, leaning over the threshold. Emily pauses then slowly nods. "Cause these admirers you have is gonna make me work harder to prove to you that I've changed which I'm definitely okay with." She smiled causing Emily to blush a little. _That's boosts my ego a bit._ "Plus, I like the chase." She smirked.

Emily dropped her head, releasing a little soft laugh. Maya took her hand and placed a kiss on it, watching as her cheeks deepened. _Oh, this is gonna be fun._

"Have a good rest of the night." Dropping a soft kiss on her cheek and hearing the sharp intake of breath from Emily. "Later, beautiful." She released her hand then sat back to watch Emily try and collect her thoughts. Once she was good, then she spoke up.

"Bye, My." She whispered then opened the door to get out.

"Oh and babygirl" She smiled as she heard the groan escape Emily's mouth. _Oh, yes she's gonna be mine._ "You were right?"

"Right?" Emily turned towards her, "about what?"

Maya smirk grew on her face as she saw Emily's mouth part a little as her eyes dropped to her lips.

"That you fill out your uniform way better than you did high school."

Maya licked her bottom lip before biting it. Maya was surprised when Emily smirked at her because this Emily was different than in high school. Sure, she still had her shy moment but this confidence that she had about her was sexy as hell.

"I told you that wouldn't be able to keep your eyes off me." She winked before closing the door and walking to the entrance of her apartment.

Maya's eyes stayed on her before she disappeared. She put the car in drive then shook her head with a smile.

"I'm definitely gonna enjoy the chase" She said, driving towards her house with the smile still on her face.


	10. Chapter 9 - Jealousy

**AN: Hola! Hope everyone is doing well and ready for this update. I do apologize for the slow updates. I'm loving my job but it can be difficult at times which happens. Anyways, please enjoy the next installment of this story. Please excuse the errors and typos. Thank you and have great week! Plus, I'm thinking of doing a oneshot but who knows if I get around to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.**

Chapter 9 - Jealousy

Emily was not joking when she said that she was going to make Maya work for it. Every time Maya would ask Emily on a date, Emily would deny her since she already had "plans". Did Emily have plans?

 _Probably not_.

Emily just wanted her to work for it which she was trying to. She felt like a little punk with Emily but yet couldn't stop it since she knew Emily was just testing her. Seeing if she was going to give up and move on. Maya shook her head as she debated with the thought to text Emily to see what she was doing at the moment. She placed her phone down before walking towards her bathroom when she heard her phone go off. Hoping that it was Emily, she sprinted back to her bed to get her phone before noticing an alert on her phone in regards to the weather that was nonexistent at the moment.

"I'm being pathetic right now."

As soon as Maya's phone chimed, she ran back over to it to see an incoming call from Talia. She sighed, before answering the call.

"Hello."

 **"Hey, what are you doing?"**

"Why?"

 **"Just what are you doing?"**

"Not you."

 **"That can change."**

"I rather not and how's the hubby?"

 **"He's not here and I'm lonely."**

"Not my problem."

 **"Do you have someone over there?"**

"Where?"

 **"At your house. In your bed."**

"If I did, why would it matter."

 **"Well tell them to leave."**

"No."

 **"I wanna come over."**

"No."

 **"Maya."**

"I'm not gonna repeat myself again."

 **"Fine then I'm coming over."**

"Okay, you're going to be coming over to an empty house then."

 **"Wait? You're not there. Where are you?"**

"None of your business."

 **"Maya."**

"Bye" she said, hanging up the phone.

She sat up and crawled over to the door before standing up to look through the peep hole. She sees Talia car driving past the house. Maya shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Fucking psycho." She mumbles, walking away from the door and then laying down on the couch.

She picks up the remote to turn the TV on then changes it so she can play her game. It was Saturday and she had the house to herself. Spencer went somewhere with Toby and Mona was "hanging out" with Noel before the football game. Maya didn't really feel like driving to the game today even though it wasn't far since they were playing UC Davis. So for her, today was a chilling/lazy day since all of her work is done.

"Fuck!" She yelled as she died in call of duty. "Come on! Cheating ass game!"

They killed her right before she reached the checkpoint which was crazy since she was sure there was no one around. She grabbed her beer before her phone chimed again.

"It better not be Talia's ass" she grumbled to herself before grabbing her phone.

 **You home?**

 **-Emily**

Maya's eyes widened in shock at her phone because it was rare that Emily texts her first. The doorbell rang as Maya got up to see who it was. Hoping it wasn't Talia because that would be annoying since she wants to hangout with Emily. She peeked through to see Emily standing there looking out in the road. Maya grinned before running a hand through her hair then looking down at herself to make sure she was good.

She had on grey joggers, her fenty sandals, and a black sports bra with her hair straight. She looked through the peephole to see Emily look at her phone before walking away. Maya opened the door then leaned against the door.

"You have time for me today?" She grinned, getting Emily to quickly turn around.

She watched as Emily smile at her before her eyes trailed down Maya's body to see what she had on. Maya bit her lip, happy about Emily's reaction but also with her attire. Emily had on jean shorts with a crop top and tan flip flops.

"Just for a little bit. You going to the game?" Emily asks, walking back to her.

"Nahhh. Not today." Maya said, "you?"

Emily nodded before walking past Maya and into the house. Maya closed the door then locked it before following her.

"Why not?" Emily asked, sitting on the couch.

"Probably the same reason why you didn't give me a hug." Maya shrugged her shoulders with a little pout causing Emily to grin.

"Awww would you like a hug?"

"I'm not gonna beg you for one." She said, laying on the lounge part of the couch and away from Emily. "So you good."

She grabbed the remote before she started playing again. Her focus on the game to try and go on to the next level. Emily loved to play games with her, so Maya was going to let Emily come to her. She saw the pout on Emily's face from the corner of her eye and had to fight the smile from forming on hers. She was playing the game for a good five minutes before feeling a pillow hit her head.

"Emily if you make me lose..." Maya mumbled as she tried to maneuver her guy to the checkpoint.

She was close before she felt air on her ear, slightly distracting her. She tried to move away but then teeth nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Fuck" she whispered, her attention quickly waning.

"I wanna cuddle, baby." Her tongue tracing her ear.

Maya bit her lip because this was the first time since they last where Emily initiated anything intimate. All of the times they hung out, Emily never kissed her. She would tease her by whispering in her ear but never did she go further than that.

 _Fucking tease._

"Please" she whimpered, tugged on her ear then let go.

Maya was strong until Emily climbed on top to straddle her. Maya lost focus as her attention went to Emily. She was pretty sure she died but at least she went to heaven instead. Or hell if Emily started to tease or leave which Maya wouldn't put it past her.

"Okay beautiful. You have my full attention." Maya said, dropping her controller and placed her hands on her thighs while looking up at her.

 _I'm so whipped._

"Go to football game." She said, with a small smile while tracing the tattoo on Maya's side.

"Why?"

"Spend some more time with me."

Maya bit her lip in thought because she really didn't want to go to the game. She just wanted to continue playing the game or watching netflix with Emily. Plus, Emily's nosy friends would be there trying to figure out what is going on with them especially Paige's ass. She would have to see what Jenna was doing and maybe have her tag along so that it doesn't look weird.

"Hmmm… I guess I need to do some more convincing." She said, then pulled off her shirt.

Maya's mouth dropped in shock but also with the view because it's been awhile since she's Emily topless. Emily threw her shirt to the side before leaning down to place a soft kiss on Maya's lips. Maya was too shock to move at first because she was not expecting a kiss at all from her but the shock quickly faded away. Her hand sliding up to her hips before going around to her smooth, warm back. Loving how her body feels underneath her touch before moving a hand low settle in her jean pocket. Emily deepened the kiss while laying fully on top of Maya with her arms on the side of her head. The kiss stayed at a slow pace with both of them getting reacquainted with each other but also letting their feelings speak through it. Maya doesn't know where this is coming from Emily but she wasn't going to complain or stop it.

It was almost like Emily was reading Maya's mind because she started to pull away and sit up but Maya wasn't done yet. She followed her lips as they were both now sitting up and still locking lips. Emily's hands were now in Maya's hair before she started grinding in her lap and Maya squeezed her ass while letting out a moan. Maya wished she could've held back the moan if that was the cause of Emily pulling out of the kiss.

"I uh I w-wait uh" Emily stuttered as she tried to catch her breath.

"W-what?" Maya said, licking her lips but her gaze completely on Emily's glistening and swollen lips that she really wanted to taste again.

"I gotta go."

"No no no it doesn't start till later." Maya quickly said before locking lips again to silence the protests that were threatening to come out.

Emily kissed back as she gripped Maya's hair. Maya didn't want to stop tasting these sweet luscious lips that Emily had. Plus, Emily was one hell of a kisser as well.

 _-Do you do you do you wanna be-_

Kehlani played in the background on Emily's phone signaling that someone was calling. Emily pulled Maya away from her as Maya groaned.

"I'm not 18 yet, My."

"Way to ruin the mood."

Emily giggled as Maya rolled her eyes. The two of them lock eyes with Emily smiling at her and Maya narrowing her eyes at her. The two stare at each other for a while before the song plays again before Maya breaks the contact by dropping her gaze to Emily's chest. She started to clench her jaw because she didn't want to go to the game but could already feel herself giving in to Emily.

"So…"

"Up."

Maya slapped her on the ass making Emily giggle but stood up. Maya ran a hand through her hair but stood up. She looked at Emily before rolling her eyes making Emily giggle again. She stands grabbing her shirt to put on before grabbing her keys and phone then Maya's hand as she walks to the door.

"Text me when you get there."

Maya nodded softly pecking her lips. She opens the door for Emily who winks at her then walks to her car with Maya watching her. She waits until Emily pulls off and is out of sight. She sighs then closes the door knowing she's in need of a cold shower and someone to go to the game with. She grabs her phone to text Mona and Jenna before jogging up the steps.

Emily couldn't believe that it was possible for Maya to look sexier than she was earlier but yet Maya proved her wrong. She had a white crop top shirt with jean shorts and black low top converse to match her black raiders snapback. Emily was happy that Maya showed up but she didn't know how to feel when she noticed who was on the side of Maya.

 _Jenna._

Emily didn't know what to say about Jenna sitting with them but when she looked over to see Shana looking shock and Aly glaring she knew this wasn't going to end well. She didn't know exactly what was going on between Aly and Shana but she had an idea with the jealousy that was coming into play between both of them. Shana with Maya and Aly with Jenna but Emily wasn't worried about them since her focus was on Maya. Maya sat in front of them which gave Emily a nice view and more things to tease her with before and keep an eye between her and Jenna.

Everything was going fine until a certain blonde was walking by and Emily accidently bumped into her spilling her drink. Emily profusely apologized to her but made sure to buy her a drink. She introduced herself while buying her another drink and inviting her to sit with them. The blonde's name is Cara and was very friendly and open to her friends. Paige wasn't too happy but she never is when Emily meets new people. Maya was being more distant which was Emily's main concern however, Cara was doing a fine job of distracting her to figure out why.

The game was getting boring to them so they decided to play truth and dare with each other while the game continued. Maya was dared to do a wet tshirt contest which she did and was now sitting with her shirt off. Paige was dared to eat three pieces of popcorn from the ground that was soaked in soda which she did. Shana was dared to sit on Jenna's lap until halftime which Aly wasn't too happy since Jenna and Shana was getting reacquainted with each other again. Hanna was dared to give Mona a hickey. Mona picked truth and was asked if she liked the hickey that Hanna gave her which she answered with a truthful yes. Aly was dared to buy the whole last row in their section beer which she was annoyed about.

"Emily" Aly called out, "Truth or Dare."

"Ummm Dare."

She was hoping that Aly said something along the lines with Maya but she knew once Aly smirked that had nothing to do with Maya. Aly started rubbing her hands together before she cleared her throat.

"Cara, you're going to be apart of this."

"Ummm… okay."

"Emily, I dare you to make out with Cara until she moans."

 _Fuck._

Emily's eyebrows shoot up as she could tell there were some happy faces and some annoyed faces. Emily licked her lips as she glanced at Maya who slipped her sunglasses on before taking a sip out of her cup. She looked over at Cara while taking a breath before she smirked at her.

 _It's just a stupid dare. Doesn't mean anything._

"You okay with this, Cara?"

Cara nodded while others 'oooooh' about what they were going to watch. Emily has to put everything she had in the kiss to make sure it's not a long make out session in front of Maya. Granted, her and Maya weren't even dating. She furrowed her eyebrows as she has nothing to be guilty about since she's single. Maya is the one that is trying to win her and she told Maya she was going to have competition.

 _Cara is in the races._

Emily tossed her head so that her hair was to one side of her as she gave Cara a smirk. She leaned forward as Cara was staring at her lips already. She paused her movements having Cara look up at her before crashing their lips together to see if she can get Cara to moan by surprise. She doesn't succeed so she continues to kiss her hard. She does appreciate the way Cara is keeping up with her and how Cara is a good kisser as well. The both of them stop breathing harder as the kiss picks up more tempo but yet no moaning is being done by Cara yet.

Emily climbs over so she is now straddling Cara and grips her hair before pulling on it. Emily knows Cara is close as her hands are now gripping Emily's hips tightly but she's not giving in yet. Emily tilts her head as she starts sucking on her lips and grinding in her lap which has Cara squirming. Emily tugs on Cara's bottom lip with her teeth then slowly lets it go as a smirk crosses her face.

"Tell me how it feels, baby" She whispers before kissing Cara hard again and this time earning a moan from her signaling that the dare was over.

She pecks her lips once last time before pulling away. Cara stares at her with lust as Emily winks at her then sits beside her. Cara shakes her head as a blush rises on her cheeks and she runs a hand through her hair. Emily laughs as her friends pat her on the back minus Paige. Emily feels eyes on her and looks over at Maya who still has her sunglasses over her eyes. Even though she see Maya's glare, she can definitely feel it and with the way Mona was whispering to her made it seem she was trying to calm her down.

"Be back" Maya said to Jenna and Mona. "bathroom" she said, walking away while sliding her shirt back on.

Emily waited a couple minutes before announcing she needed to get a drink to cool down. Cara grinned at her, shaking her head while Emily just winked at her before going to get a drink. Emily quickly made her way out of the row and went to the bathroom after Maya. She knew Maya wasn't too happy with what happened but it's not like she felt anything when she kissed Cara. She ran a hand through her hair as she walked into the bathroom to see Maya was standing at the sink.

"Hey" she said, gaining Maya's attention through the mirror.

Emily sighed when she saw Maya roll her eyes at her before shaking her head and drying her hands. Maya slid her sunglasses back on her face, shielding her eyes from her which Emily hated. She couldn't read her emotions since Maya had her poker face on.

 _Damnit._

Maya stayed quiet the whole time then threw the paper in the trash. Emily grabbed her as she noticed that Maya was going to walk past her. She dragged Maya over to the side so that they were blocked from the entrance while having a view if anyone came in. Emily pulled Maya up against the wall and stood in front of her, waiting for Maya to say something. She quickly realized Maya wasn't going to say anything so she decided to start the conversation.

"I know you're not mad." Emily started but was met with silence.

Emily rolled her eyes at Maya not giving away anything that she was feeling. She watched Maya look unbothered and put her hands in her front pockets. Emily frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't have a right to be mad. We're not dating." Emily stated and noticed Maya clenched her jaw. "I'm just your student right?"

"You're unbelievable." She said, sneering with a smirk. "You don't have to keep reminding me of something that I already know. Besides, who said I was mad."

"You're actions are speaking for you."

"So if I go to the bathroom then that means I'm mad? You're very insightful." Maya said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"No but I know you're mad about the kiss. It was just a dare. Besides, you hook up with other people and I told you that you would have competition." Emily shrugged but quickly took a step back when Maya took a step forward.

"Are you kidding me? I told you that the only person I'm talking to is you. No one else."

"I never told you that you couldn't talk to other people." Emily said, glaring at her since Maya was trying to turn it on her.

"No. I just chose to because I wanted to prove to you that I've changed but you." Maya shook her head, "You talk to whoever you want." Maya turned to leave.

"Knew it was only a matter of time before you ran." Emily mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Before Emily could think, Maya quickly turned around and pushed her against the wall. Maya was now standing in front of her with her glasses on top of her head and glaring at her. She was shocked that Maya did that and turned on but will never say that outloud. Her eyes locked on Maya's which were filled with lust and anger. Before Emily could react, Maya quickly captured her lips in a hard but passionate kiss that knocked the wind out of her. Emily felt Maya's body pressed against her and she couldn't stop her body from reacting as her hands gripped her hips to pull her closer. A wave of pleasure went to her belly as Maya deepened the kiss as she slid her tongue in her mouth that was touching every corner of her mouth. Emily moaned low in her throat before whimpering when she loses contact with Maya's soft lips.

"The hell do I look like running from competition that can't ever make you feel like I do. Can't even make you moan or leave you wanting more. I don't mind you talking to other people but don't rub it in my face Emily." Maya said roughly, "I'll be damned standing there looking like a fool. Do that shit again and I'll make sure to embarrass you in front of them."

Emily's eyes shot open when she felt Maya cup her through her shorts. She was not expecting that at all but she welcomed the contact. She was wet from a kiss from Maya along with how possessive Maya got. Emily wished she was 18 now because she knows Maya was only going to tease for the moment. Nothing would happen until Emily turned 18 which wasn't for another week.

 _Damn my parents for waiting that look to have me._

"But it seems like you want to play games now. So, you let me know when you figure out what you want." Maya said, taking a step away from Emily who was now frowning.

 _Is she serious?_

"Until then, bye beautiful." Maya said, sliding her glasses down and then walking out of the bathroom.

Emily was stunned with everything and pissed that Maya just did what she did. Like, how is she going to kiss Emily like that and get her turned on before basically calling it quits until EMily figured out what she wants. Emily knows what she wants but she still wants to play with Maya's head. She doesn't want Maya to know that she has more power of Emily that she thought. Emily was wet from the kiss and face flushed, she didn't want to walk back out there looking aroused. Her friends would know what happened or assume what happened with one of the people she's talked to.

"Fuck" She whispered as she ran a hand through her hair.

This whole thing wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Maya was just supposed to suffer a little more longer with Emily talking to other people. Kissing on other people to make Maya realize that Emily not to mess up again. Yet, the tables have turned on Emily which she hated because now she only wants to talk to Maya. Kiss Maya. Touch Maya.

 _Fuck Maya._

Emily groaned before punching the air a couple of times in frustration. She huffed before making her way to the sink to look in the mirror. She looked at her flushed cheeks and messy hair while looking down as if she could see through her shorts. She rolled her eyes, she didn't want to give in but to be honest, she didn't care. She only wants Maya just like Maya only wants her and she was more than okay with that. Okay that Maya would only be hers and vise versa. She was just going to wait a few days or hours, whichever one came first before telling Maya her answer. Until then, pissing Maya off more so that she can dominate her later sounds amazing to Emily especially since she's going back to Maya's house after the game.

 _Maybe I can convince her to help me relieve some stress._

Emily smirked before throwing water on her face then heading to the line to get a drink.


	11. Chapter 10 - Tease to Compromise

AN: The next chapter in this short story of mine. I hope everyone is doing well with everything and enjoying life to the fullest. I'm slowly getting my creative mind flowing again but it's still some work. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter plus I love Ella Mai's new EP. She's just new and refreshing but anyways. Please excuse the errors and typos as always. You know I'm too lazy at times to proof-read my work. Love you guys and again I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL!

Chapter 10 - Tease to Compromise

Emily was playing a dangerous game. Oh, she knew she was playing a dangerous game but yet she couldn't stop herself from playing. The rest of the time, Emily flirted carelessly with Cara while watching Maya from the corner of her eye. She knew she was getting to Maya by the way she was clench her jaw which was crazy attractive to Emily. At times, she had to pinch her-self so that she focused on the task at hand which was making her girl jealous.

Once the game was over, they headed to a house party which Mona was able to convince Maya to go as well. Emily did not know who was going to be there but when she saw Ben, her grin grew on her face. She knew she should stop flirting with people especially in front of Maya but she liked seeing Maya jealous. She liked seeing Maya in control and in a way possessive over her.

 _She was going to make sure Maya never messes up again._

They were at a house party for the moment and Emily kept flirting with not only Cara but Ben and also Paige. She knew Maya was watching and she knew Maya was seething. She felt the glare every time she moved to talked to them, smiled at them, touched them, and even kissed them on the cheek. She was basically acting like a tease in the sense but only to get Maya pissed. When she would glance over, she would see Mona or Jenna whispering in her ear to calm her down.

Right now, she was hanging out with Ben with a smile on her face. Acting as though she was listening to him and hanging on to every word he was saying. She didn't really care about him but she had the perfect view of Maya as Maya continued to glare at her. Maya was the one that was making her giggle not Ben who thought that it was him. However, Emily's smile faltered when she saw a blonde come up to Maya and struck a conversation with her.

 _Who's that?_

Emily was trying to think if it was someone that she knew but she couldn't tell nor did she care. She just wanted them to get away from Maya who was now smiling the first time tonight. Emily was not the happiest at the moment and definitely needed another drink as she looked down her empty cup, shaking it a little.

"Oh, you're out. I can get you another drink if you want?"

"Yea. Please" Emily said, hoping to give her a little time with Maya who was now getting distracted by a pretty blonde.

He nodded, placing a quick peck on her cheek. Emily quickly made her way over to the couple to find out what was so damn funny to Maya. Emily noticed that Maya glanced her way but quickly put her gaze back on the blonde. Emily narrowed her eyes knowing full well that Maya was now trying to make her jealous and she'll be damn if she wasn't right now.

"Hey" She greeted them with a strained smile on her face.

The blonde turned, flashing a smile at her before putting her gaze back on Maya. Emily noticed that there was a mischievous glint in Maya's eyes which didn't calm her. She saw the smirk spread across her lips which makes the blonde blush a little.

 _She didn't._

"I'll see you out there soon, Kate" Maya says, her eyes slowly trailing down the blonde's figure.

"Good. Don't keep me waiting." Kate said, then places a peck on Maya's cheek to make Emily's blood boil.

She walks away which Emily was grateful for but then anger courses through her as Maya has yet to say anything to her. Emily glared hard at Maya who just watched Kate walk away especially when she bit her lip and shook her head. Emily waited for Maya to turn towards her to let her have it but she didn't get the chance because Maya walked away from her without saying nothing. Basically dismissed her which left Emily in shock before anger kicked in and ran after Maya. She didn't know where she was going before she saw Maya come to a stop with a blonde in front of her.

 _Really?_

Emily watched how Maya danced with the blonde. She wasn't doing the most or being extra with the blonde like she was trying to get back at Emily but instead was unbothered. Emily didn't like it at all because it made it feel like Maya was done with her. She felt hands slide on her hips before pulling her back to their front.

"Show me what you got?" Cara whispered in her ear.

Emily's eyes stayed on Maya who was dancing with the blonde and looking like she was having fun. Emily should just forget about Maya and focused on Cara or anyone else that was working hard to get her attention and keep it. Yet, she just wanted the attention of Maya. She mentally rolled her eyes, thinking that she was giving in to Maya too quickly but at the moment she didn't care. Right now, she really just wanted to leave the place and go home to cuddle with Maya.

It took her about five minutes for a blonde to gain Maya's interest for Emily to want to quit the game she was trying to play with her. She was pathetic when it comes to Maya. She slowly grew angry but she couldn't decide if she was mad at Maya or herself. The song came to an end and Emily told Cara that she'll be back and that she needed to go find Ali real quick to ask her something. Cara wanted to come with but Emily declined saying that it was personal with a flirty wink which made Cara back down. She then walked outside of the house party to a secluded spot where there was no one around. She laid back on the grass and looked up at the stars to try and calm herself.

 _Hopefully, no one comes to kill me._

Emily chuckled, she really needed to stop watching criminal minds with Shana. She just stared at the stars before she heard a sound like someone was approaching. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she thought of how far away she was from the others. She wasn't a virgin which means that she could get killed according to Jamie Kennedy in Scream.

 _I should've waited!_

She really needed to stop watching scary movies and run. She quickly sits up and looks around to see Maya smiling at her. She releases a relieved sigh before rolling her eyes and looking up at the sky. She heard Maya sigh before walking over to sit next to her.

"Soooo, you mad?"

"No."

They sat there in a silence before Emily huffed again.

"Yes."

"Why? You have other options, remember?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she stayed looking up at the sky since she didn't need Maya to remind her of that information. Emily would've stayed quiet but she felt like she needed to just release some things off her chest. She needed to let Maya know why she was hesitant at times if they want to move forward.

"I know that Maya, but I also told you that I still want you." She sighs, running a hand through her hair. "It's just that I don't want to make it easy for you. That you could think you can just come back in my life and win me over like you didn't walk out of my life with no explanations back then. I don't want to let you back in, just for you to do it again." Emily whispered softly.

She was scared that Maya was going to hurt her again which she was didn't think she could survive again if Maya did. She heard Maya exhaled loudly before moving closer to her so that their shoulders were almost touching. She felt Maya take her hand in hers, with her thumb rubbing gently over the back of her hand.

"I'm not going to walk away again."

"How do I know?" Emily said, turning to look at her.

"Because I refuse to make the same mistake twice especially when I regretted it the first time." Maya said, softly smiling at her, "but Emmy, I can't try to make things right when you won't let me." Staring intently at each other. "It makes me think that you want me to fail or that you don't really want me..."

Emily bit her lip as she felt that familiar feeling takes over her body and knew she needed to stop. She turned away to look up at the sky and sighed, hearing Maya groan.

"Or just want to keep me on a leash" Maya said.

The two of them sat there in silence. She knew she should let it go and move forward but she wanted Maya. She heard Maya chuckle which caused her to turn her head to look at her. Maya was just sitting there, biting her lower lip that Emily really wanted to suck on.

"Or handcuffed. Which I don't mind at times so keep that in mind for the future" Maya added, as a smirk came across her lips.

Emily couldn't fight it as the giggle escaped her mouth. Maya kissed her on the cheek before pulling her in to hold her. Emily nuzzled into Maya's neck before they gracefully fell back to cuddle and look up at the stars.

"Thanks for letting me know you're a freak" Emily said, getting Maya to giggle and roll on top of her.

"Anytime" Maya said, smiling down at her then giving her lips a light peck. "I don't blame you for being scared" she said, looking deeply into Emily's eyes. "But if you give me time, I'll right all my wrongs with you and explain to you the real reason why I walked away."

Emily was scared that when she did hear the real reason she wouldn't like it and may possibly end up never forgiving Maya. However, she knew if she gave Maya time then she would fall in love with her all over again and would forgive her despite how bad the reason was.

"All I ask is to give me some time."

Emily was hesitant still as Maya leaned in to kiss her again. She just wanted to feel those lips on her own. How soft they were against hers as they parted to enclose over her bottom lip. Emily whimpered a little when Maya sucked on it a little bit before nibbling and tugging on it. Emily's mouth dropped to release a low moan before she felt Maya's tongue slide in. Emily's eyes rolled inside her head as Maya's tongue explored her mouth so smoothly and skillfully that it made Emily arch her back and moan louder. It also didn't help that Maya rolled her hips into hers as well as Emily tightened her grip on Maya's hips. Maya moaned as her tongue retreated back in her mouth breathing harshly as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Fuck beautiful" Maya whispered against her lips and Emily thinks she just came a little in her panties. "Please just give me some time, babygirl."

 _Damn._

Did Maya seriously think Emily was going to deny her time? Especially when she uses that nickname that makes Emily melt and do whatever Maya wants.

"K" Emily mumbled while nodding her head quickly.

"Thank you" Maya said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I think you should go back inside."

Emily raised an eyebrow as Maya sat back on her knees before moving to her butt. Maya's eyes were dark as they took Emily in before she rubbed a hand on her face. Emily nibbled on her lip before standing up and seeing Maya still sitting.

"You coming?"

"I'm about to"

"Maya" she laughed, shaking her head at her girl.

"At least I'm being honest" She shrugged her shoulders. "You go in. I'm gonna stay out here until Jenna and Mona are ready to go."

"I don't really feel like going back in." Emily felt herself getting shy as she looked everywhere but Maya. "I kinda wanna go back to your place to netflix and chill." She looked over to see Maya looking up at her in shock. "Ahem.. if it's okay with you?"

"God, Emmy I would love to but you're not of age yet." Maya said, "So stop teasing me" She groaned, making Emily giggle.

"I know." a blush finding her cheeks, as she ran a hand through her hair. "I meant for us to just cuddle and hang out without having sex."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Emily wanted to leave all her boos at the party and actually hang out with her, Maya St. Germain. Maya was silently thanking God for allowing Emily to give her a chance to spend some time with her. Maya smiled up at her, seeing how cute and innocent was when she blushes but knows damn well she isn't as innocent as she appears. Emily reached out to give Maya a hand to help her up. Maya smiled, grabbing it before working together for her to stand up but not releasing her hold on her.

"I would love to" Maya said, pulling Emily in closer before she remembered that she brought Mona and Jenna to the party. "Fuck" she rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Hold that thought" She said, holding up a finger before pulling out her phone to text Mona. "Let me make sure those two have a ride home first."

"Okay."

Maya quickly sent a text to Mona as she felt Emily rest her chin on her shoulder. She really hopes that Mona could find a ride for them since she really didn't want her night to end. She already knows Jenna would end the night so that Maya doesn't lose her job as a TA. The two stood there in silence as they anxiously waited for Mona's text back which would hopefully give them good news.

Maya stared at her phone before feeling warm air hit her ear. She stayed still so that it seemed she was affected by it but who was she kidding. Everything Emily did affected her. However, Maya's eyes closed when she felt her lips on her ear before a tongue came out to flick on the skin right behind her ear.

 _Damn._

Maya's brain was slowly shutting down as she focused on the pleasure that was moving all over her body. Emily nudged Maya's head to the side so that she can expose her neck which Maya willingly did with no hesitation. Not a second later did she feel her lips travel down her neck to suck on her pulse. Maya's only reaction to that movement was a moan that came from her mouth. She was only focused on her Emily's tongue and lips before they traveled north to her ear again.

"I think they texted back." she said, a teasing in her voice as Maya felt Emily put her chin back on her shoulder.

"Fucking tease" Maya mumbled under her breath, hearing Emily giggle.

Maya kept a smile on her face as she unlocked her phone to check the message. She sighed, mentally thanking Mona for saying that she got her and Jenna a ride home and to have fun.

 _That's why Mona is my ride or die._

"Come on" Maya said, pulling Emily through the bushes before they came to sidewalk. "Wait here. I gotta past the party to get my car. K?"

Emily nodded with a smile. Maya kissed her lips before letting her hand go and running towards her car. She hears people yelling about 'where's the fight' but she just ignored them as she ran faster to her car. She quickly pulled her keys out to unlock her car before hopping in and driving towards where Emily is. She slows down when she Emily before coming to a stop with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I think I'm lost!" Maya shouted, getting Emily to look at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Can you tell me which road leads to your heart?" Maya said, smiling sweetly at her.

Emily rolled her eyes at her but Maya didn't miss the blush rising on her cheeks. Maya's smile widens knowing that she was one of the only ones that can still make Emily blush. She watches as Emily walks around the car to get in on the passenger side.

"Well, it's gonna be a long road. You think you can handle that?"

"I love road trips when the destination is going be worth it." Maya grinned back at her as she heard the giggle escape Emily.

"Drive Maya"

"Yes ma'am" Maya said, saluting her before driving out of the neighborhood and towards hers.

She hesitated for a second before she moved to grab and hold Emily's hand. From the corner of her, she saw the blush deepen before Emily turned to look out the window to hide it. Maya was definitely loving the fact that she can effect Emily as much as Emily effects her. She made small talk all the way to her neighbor while placing soft kisses on Emily's hand every so often as they listened to Ella Mai's EP 'Ready'. At the moment, they were listening to Breakfast in Bed which Maya noticed Emily was really loving as she pulled up to her house.

"I just wanna get you home with me" Maya sung while nodding her head to the beat.

"Breakfast in bed" Emily sung lightly before letting go of Maya's hand and getting out of the car.

Maya had an idea as she got out of the car. She closed the garage door then got out of the car slowly. Emily was waiting for her to open the door so they can go inside. Maya unlocked the door and let Emily in as she walked in behind her. She hung up her keys then looked at Emily.

"You know, i have netflix down here but I have the firestick in my room." Maya said, trying to look innocent knowing that Emily would go with the firestick idea since it has more options to watch plus especially ones that are still playing in the theaters.

"You have firestick?"

"Yea" Maya nodded, "It's jailbreak too."

"I have been wanting to watch Moana since it came out." Emily said, having a little childish charm about her that Maya found endearing.

"Okay. So to my room?" Maya says, taking Emily's hand and walking towards the stairs but is stopped when Emily doesn't budge.

"Why your room?" Emily asks, raising an eyebrow.

"That's where I have it at." Maya responds.

"THen just bring it down here."

"It doesn't work on the TV in the living room." Maya smoothly says.

Maya watches as Emily narrows her eyes at her and Maya couldn't help but to smirk at her. She didn't technically lie about the firestick not working since at times it works and other times it doesn't work on the tv in the living room. She just doesn't want to lay on the couch when her bed was so much softer than the couch. Maya tilts her head as she watches Emily contemplates what she wants to do.

"Ummm" Emily hums before biting on her lower lip.

"If you want, we can watch netflix down here. No pressure." Maya says, kissing her hand.

"You know I would rather use firestick over netflix."

"Soooo…." Maya says tugging her softly towards the stairs but Emily doesn't move. "Why you playinnn hard to get" Maya sings, getting the corners of Emily's mouth to twitch.

Maya knew exactly what she was doing to convince Emily to come with her. She knew Emily loves when she serenades her like she did back when they were dating. It may be cocky of her but she knew Emily was going to give in as she pulled Emily close to sway.

"Why you makin' me beg?" Maya sung, eliciting a smirk from Emily. "You ain't gotta do me like that, girl it ain't fair" She said, pouting and getting Emily to giggle.

"You sure?" Emily asks.

Maya tilts her head like she's thinking before laughing when Emily smacks her on her shoulder. She pushes her towards the stairs as they walk. Maya pulls her in front of her and wraps her arms around her as they walk.

"Never had to wait this long before" Maya sung to her softly in her ear. "Never been the type to fight for more" She felt Emily start to pull away. "but I am with you and only with you." She says.

She unwraps an arm from Emily to slide around her so that she standing in front of her. Emily was smiling and shaking her head. Maya thought she may have pushed her away but Emily kissed her cheek to let her know she was still in the clear.

"So," Maya sung while walking backwards to the stairs, "Let me take you to my room, I'll give what you need" Looking her up and down, "I just want to take you home with me."

Emily grinned at her and Maya soon found herself watching as Emily walked past her. Maya watched her walk and added an extra something to her walk.

"Keep singing" She said over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.

"I just want to take this to another level" She sung as she quickly walked up the stairs after Emily. "Get you high off my intensity."

Maya noticed Emily look back so she bounced a little as if she was on beat. Emily bent over the side once she was at the top of the stairs as if challenging Maya. Maya, of course, read the challenge as she raised an eyebrow before walking closer. Her hand grazing the railing as she walked closer to Emily before reaching her and trailing her hand down Emily's side to rest her on her hip.

"I just want to give you that, Breakfast in bed." As they both whined from side to side with Maya singing. "You home with me." She pulled her up so that her breath was hitting Emily's ear which was extremely sensitive when she was a little tipsy. 'I just want to give you that, breakfast in bed"

Emily dropped her head back to rest on Maya's shoulder to give Maya access to her neck. Maya gripped her hips tighter to hear Emily let out a moan. She decided to place a kiss on her neck before pulling her towards her bedroom.

"Come on, you wanna watch Moana." Maya chuckled.

"Fucking Tease." Emily groaned.

"You would know." Maya laughed, opening her door.

She let Emily go as she went to her drawer to get some clothes because chances are, they were both going to end up falling asleep up here. She grabbed a shirt and boxers for Emily to put on then handed them to her. She grabbed some sweats for herself and a sports bra along with a tank top for her.

"My bathroom is right through that door." She pointed to it.

"Okay." Emily says, walking towards it. "Thanks again, My."

"Welcome, beautiful." Maya says, watching until Emily closes the door to hide her form.

She quickly changes and then sets up the firestick for them before Emily comes out. She searches for the movie Moana for Emily before finding it and making sure it was clear enough for them to watch. She lays down on her bed as she watches the door open to reveal Emily in just the boxers and still her shirt.

"Can I have a tank instead?"

"Ughhh… so ungrateful" Maya says, before feeling the t-shirt hit her head and making her laugh. "Wow, just throw my stuff at me that I offered you but here" She says, tossing the tank to her.

She noticed the teasing glint in Emily's eyes before she raises her eyebrows as Emily pulls her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra. Maya tilts her head with a smirk on her face as she takes in the sight. She wasn't ready when Emily took her bra off next, wiping the smirk off her face as her mouth dropped.

 _And she calls me a tease._

"I told I've grown up, My" She says, smirking before pulling the tank on. "Okay, I'm ready."

Maya releases a groan before crawling on the bed towards Emily who was laughing at her. She pulls her towards her so that they could cuddle. Maya laying on her back with Emily's leg thrown over her and her head resting on her chest. Maya presses play on the remote then puts her hand on Emily's thigh.

"No teasing through the movie."

"Okay."

"And if it bores me then I want kisses."

"Yes baby" Emily says, lifting her head up then pecking her lips. "I promise."

"I hope this movie is boring." Maya grumbles, getting Emily to laugh and put her face in her chest.

"But, if it's not boring then I want breakfast in bed" Emily tilts her head up to look at Maya. "Okay."

"Okay" Maya kisses her lips, "now watch the movie." she whispers as they both put their attention on the movie.

AN: P.S. I got you ninjaplease ;)


	12. Chapter 11 - Closet

**AN: I have no excuse other than I kind of lost where i was going with the story. I'm sorry. I miss writing but when you get writers block it's hard to continue. But anyways, I don't know how long it will take me to finish this story and you guys might lose interests in it along the way but once I started writing I always told myself that i would finish my stories so that it doesn't keep people wandering about the ending. So, it might take me until the end of the year to finish the story and I apologize ahead of time. It's just hard to remember the passion between these two characters and how their scenes would have turned out if they would have been endgame. Anyways, for those of you still interested... here is the next chapter. Please excuse the typos and errors. Thank you guys for having patience with me. And I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 11 - Closet

Maya had the biggest smile on her face when she woke up in the morning to the sight of a peaceful, sleeping Emily next to her. Her girl sleeping next to her was the best thing she could've ever asked for. She kissed her nose, pulling back to see a small smile graced her lips. She quietly slid out of bed to fix her girl food since she promised her breakfast in the morning since Moana was actually a really cute movie. She brought up the food right when Emily was waking up. Maya had great timing as they ate breakfast in bed with each other, smiling and feeding each other along with pecks here and there. Emily would've stayed the whole day if she could but she promised her dad that she would have an early dinner with him. Around midday, Maya dropped Emily off at school knowing that nobody was up since everyone was recovering from last night.

Maya had a big grin on her face while driving back to her place. She jogged up the steps and opened the door to see Spencer and Mona standing there with smirks on their faces and arms crossed.

 _Here comes the interrogation._

"Sooooooooo" Mona started with a huge grin on her face. "You got a lot of explaining to do, Lucy".

Maya shook her head as she closed the door and Spencer walked to her grabbing her arm. She was pulled over to the couch with Mona following and the three sat down on the couch with Maya in the middle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Maya said, trying to get her smile to go away but it doesn't seem like that is going to happen anytime soon.

"Oh? Ahem bullshit ahem ahem" Mona coughed out as Maya shook her head.

"We know she spent the night last night and you made her breakfast" Spencer said, "Which you never make for anyone besides us and that's cause you love us".

"Definitely but who wouldn't love us? I mean, I had to put up with getting a ride from Mike who's like in love with me just so you can get it in with your girl so now I want details." Mona said with wide eyes, "Did you put it down?" She asked, while wiggling her eyebrows with a smirk.

"She had to since she made her breakfast" Spencer said, rubbing her tummy.

"True" Mona said.

"No we didn't. She's still a minor and that statutory rape" Maya interrupted them. "I don't wanna go to jail."

"I thought the legal age was 17 in California." Mona tilted her head.

"No, I think she's right. It's 18." Spencer responded.

"Damn, she made her breakfast and she didn't get any" Mona said, "Wow, your ass is whipped over her."

"But we already knew that."

"True".

"Shut up." Maya said, rubbing her hands over her face.

"It's not bad."

"It actually is cause who would've thought that you would make her breakfast without getting some type of reward" Mona shook her head.

"Why are you making me sound like a guy? like , the only way I would cook her breakfast is because she gave it up."

"Not all guys do that since they can't cook and usually they would just kick them out of bed if the girl gave it up" Spencer shrugged.

"Or get them pregnant" Mona smirked.

"True". Spencer nodded.

"Are you guys done now?" Maya asks, wanting this conversation to be over already.

"When's the first date?"

"I don't know yet. You gonna help me plan it?"

"Duh" They both said, getting the three of them to giggle.

Over the next couple of days, Maya couldn't keep the smile off her face every time her phone would light up with a special someone's name on it. She hadn't felt this great in a long time. She walked into the classroom on time today since the class was scheduled for a test today. She sat at her desk while Talia got the class to settle down. Maya looked up to make eye contact with Emily and then winked at her before turning her attention to Talia. Talia was going to teach the lesson today which means that Maya would be tutoring Emily later on tonight. Throughout the class, Maya kept busy by either playing on her phone or texting Emily throughout with help. She was just bored since she didn't get to do anything at this time besides sneak glances at Emily or on her phone. At least she was still getting paid for Spencer.

"Okay class, I need you guys to do 1-34 for homework tonight. If you get number 35 right then you get 5 extra points added to your test. Class dismissed." Talia said, packing up her stuff.

Maya quickly got her things together and started to head for the door. She had class in 15 minutes and needed to be on the other side of campus.

"Wait Maya"

"Talia, I can't. I have class in about 15 minutes and i need to get to the other side of campus."

"It won't take long." Talia said, making Maya roll her eyes but quickly follow her to her office.

"Okay make it quick." Maya said, looking at her phone.

"Why haven't you texted me back lately? Who you messing with? It better not be with another student" Talia said, glaring at Maya as Maya rolled her eyes.

"This is what you needed to talk to me about? Bruh, I don't have time for this. Fucking with my education." Maya said, walking out the office to hear Talia call her back but she wasn't having it.

She continued walking to her car as she got the keys and got in. She was going to be so annoyed if she was late to class because of Talia's dumb ass. Maya only had like 2 minutes and has yet to find a parking spot. She grabbed her phone to see a couple of texts from Emily before an incoming call from her.

"Hey beautiful"

"Heyyyy, i see you."

Maya looked up to see Emily waving at her with a grin. Maya grinned back before an idea to her head.

"Wanna do me a favor?"

"What?" Emily asks, eyebrows furrowed as she walked closer.

"Can you take my car and find a parking spot since i have class in about" Maya glanced at her watch. "A minute. Please?"

"How about i use your car for the rest of the time your in class?"

"Sure." Maya says, putting the car in park while hanging up and getting her stuff out as Emily stood next to her car.

"Really?" Emily asks, surprised how easy it was for Maya to say yes.

"Yep. Have fun and just don't scratch it. I need it back by 4 though." Maya says, getting out the car. "Text ya after" Maya calls over her shoulder and runs in the building and to her class.

When it comes to school, Maya was serious and remained focused on not letting anything distract her. That includes texting Emily. She didn't answer Emily's texts and stayed paying attention the whole time regardless of Emily texting her throughout. She was close to graduating and starting her career right after grad school.

"Maya, keep up the good work" her professor said, while handing her test that she got a 95 on. "See you guys next week. Have a good weekend."

Maya packed her stuff then grabbed her phone to see Emily sending her sexy pictures of where she went and what not along with what she's wearing. Maya just shook her head and grinned while texting her back. She walked out of class and out the building to see Emily chilling in her car in a parking spot. She walked over and tapped on the driver's side window to gain her attention.

"Hey My" She said, after rolling down. "How was class?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Good beautiful. You have practice?"

"Unfortunately. Could you tutor me tonight tho?" She asked, while moving over so that Maya could be in the driver seat.

"Yea. What time you get out? I can either have Spencer drop you off or come get you" She said, pulling out of the parking spot and driving towards the gym.

She glances over to see Emily 'innocently' nibbling on her bottom lip while looking out the window. She furrows her eyebrows while studying her because Emily looks like she's plotting which means that Emily was probably going to try and seduce her or give her blue balls which is not good at all. Since Emily is still underage in the state of California.

 _She probably wants me to be her jail wife._

"Beautiful"

"Huh?" She asks, eyebrows raised with her eyes looking at her innocently.

Maya narrows her eyes while pulling up to the gym. Emily was definitely plotting which means that Maya needs to put her guards up.

"Stop plottin' Emmy" She said in a firm voice which makes Emily bite her lip.

 _Oh no._

Maya's gaze went directly to her lips which only makes her want to kiss her. She hasn't had a kiss all day and she was desperate for one. A small peck would hold her over but not really. She really wanted a long drawn out kiss so that she can suck on them. Before she knows it, she's only an inch away and licking her lips, ready to kiss her girl.

"We're in public, Ms. St. Germain." Emily whispers with a smirk on her face as she leans back.

 _Tease._

"Quit playing with my emotions" Maya groaned while resting her head back. "I'll see you at my house later."

"No you won't."

"What you mean?" Maya quickly sat up asking.

"I'm not coming over tonight. I need to study."

"I'll help you study."

"Does that mean you're coming to my place then?"

"Why can't you come over to mine then? I'll help you study like always babe. Besides, you have nosy roommates" Maya explained, looking around before grabbing Emily's hand to hold. "Right?"

"Right" Emily paused, shifting closer to Maya as she lets their hand fall and rest on her thigh. "Good thing I have the place to my self tonight."

"Emmy… that's still risky"

"For me, please" Emily pouts, while rubbing Maya's arm with her other hand. "Please baby."

Maya was so whipped over this girl. Then again, Emily wasn't just any other girl though. Nope, Emily was the only girl or only person that she has fallen for and still in love with to this day but she wasn't going to say all that to Emily when they were moving slow.

"You promise they won't be there and we have the place all to our self?" Maya sighed.

"Promise" Emily grinned at her, "Sooo, is that a yes?"

Maya rolled her eyes as she tried to fight the smile.

"Yes babygirl, it's a yes"

Emily squealed, before reaching over and giving Maya a big hug. Maya let out a giggle as her girl wiggled in her arms. Emily pecked her cheek.

"I'll give you a proper kiss later tonight".

She whispered in her ear then licked the shell of her ear before biting it. Maya gasped sharply as she froze. Emily was crazy to do that in public but yet it turned her on and added a little thrill piece of that chance that they can get caught. She kissed her ear then let go, winking at Maya.

"Later, baby" she said, getting out the ar and running to the gym.

Maya sat there for a second, trying to control her hormones. She was really about to spend time with Emily at her place, just the two of them. She knew that was a bad idea considering how Emily always teases/seduces her and still be underage.

"She gonna make me go to jail" Maya said before pulling off and heading home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Emily couldn't wait for practice to be over so that she could hang out with Maya in her own bed tonight. She wanted Maya's scent in her bed among other things as she couldn't help a smile come across her lips. She really needed to stop and focus on her practice before she gets yelled at. She shook her head but then someone slapped her hard on the booty making her jump and turn around holding her cheeks since they felt like they were burning.

"How are you smiling throughout practice right now?" Paige said, shaking her head before taking a sip of her water. "I'm dying."

"I don't know" Emily shrugged, "I'm just ready to go though."

"Sure. Wanna have a movie marathon?"

Emily internally rolled her eyes before thinking of an excuse. She stalled a little by drinking her water before answering Paige so that it does not look suspious.

"Can't. It takes me forever to do math and I need that extra credit for the test."

"I can help you if you want?" Paige says.

"Nahhh Paige you're coming out with us. You need to get out more and find someone to munch on something" Shana said, putting an arm around Paige while grinning. "Perferably your carpet."

Paige eyes widen as a blush formed on her cheeks while Emily couldn't help but to laugh. She needs to thank Shana later for the interference but also for the laugh. Everyone turned their way but Emily couldn't stop.

"Emily!"

Emily tried really hard to stop laughing since Coach T called her out but she couldn't. Shana was trying to stifle her giggles in Paige's shoulder but just ended up snorting which made Emily laugh louder and harder. She bent over before she slowly collapsed to the ground still laughing with Shana falling down and laughing beside her.

"Shana! What is so funny?!"

"You guys stop laughing. She's coming."

Paige tries to warn her but who actually stops laughing after a person tells you to stop laughing. So the two continue making their teammates look at them and start stifling their giggles. Emily kept laughing as Shana tries to stop but ends up snorting again and again.

"You guys think this is funny?" Coach Talia yells while glaring at them.

Emily and Shana shake their heads no but couldn't stop laughing as tears start forming in their eyes. Paige backs away, trying to escape the wrath of her coach. It seems like Talia was about to explode and the two girls couldn't do anything to try and defuse no matter how hard they try.

"Alright, how about this? You guys will run suicides until you stop laughing. How does that sound?" She said, while the two girls continue to laugh. "Plus, washing the uniforms after practice."

The two girls nodded calming their giggles but then lost it again when Shana snorted causing the whole team to laugh at them. Talia rolled her eyes because there was no way the girls were going to focus on the rest of the practice. Good thing, they were near the end of their practice.

"Get to the line now!"

 _She really hates me._

Emily and Shana drag their-selves to the line as the team laughs at them. Talia was just getting more annoyed with the situation when she feels a hand drop down on her shoulder.

"I'll get them to do the suicides. Just talk to the rest of the team." Spencer says, smiling at her before walking over to them.

Talia gets the rest of the girls to leave and lets Spencer handle the two freshmen. Spencer gives them a minute to let the two of them calm down which ends up being 5 minutes gut then they stand up now facing each other in risk for laughing again. THe situation was not even that funny but yet they couldn't help their self.

"Alright, start running" Spencer said, clapping her hands.

The two took off running still trying tno to look at each other but could feel the smile on their faces appearing.

"Fuck" Emily says, tripping over her feet which causes Shana to laugh at her again.

"Dumbass" Shana said, bending over and laughing.

"Shut up" Emily laughs, bending over.

"Ahhh here we go again" Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

Shana and Emily laughed again before Spencer started throwing volleyballs at them.

"Okay okay" They yelled, running faster to get their suicides over with and also so that they can avoid getting hit with the balls.

After twenty minutes, Emily and Shana were done with suicides. Emily and Shana walked to their dorm together while cracking jokes about having to run suicides to getting hit with the ball by Spencer to Paige turning red like a cherry. Emily opened the door to see Ali walking from her bedroom to the kitchen in nothing but her lingerie.

"So that's what you're wearing for tonight?" Emily asks, closing the door and admiring Ali's body. "Granted, I'm sure a certain someone wouldn't either."

"Oh hush. I'm just getting a water real quick." Ali said, grabbing a water. "Besides, why are you coming in so late."

"I had to run suicides for laughing in practice." Emily said, walking towards her room. "I blame your boo."

"Ha ha ha" Ali says sarcastically.

Emily laughs before entering her room to drop her bag and get ready to take her shower. She couldn't wait for her girl to come over as she pulled out what she was going to wear tonight when Maya comes over. She headed to her bathroom and took a shower. She got out once she felt that she was very clean and then went to her room to dry out. She dried herself before putting lotion on and then her clothes. She put on navy blue running shorts and a gray tank. She went into the bathroom to blow dry her hair and do something to it to make it cute for Maya. She then walked out and grabbed her phone and books while heading to the living room.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Paige asks, dressed in a tomboyish outfit that looked pretty nice on her.

 _Hell No._

"Yea, I'm good. Have fun" Emily says, smiling at them.

"Alright Stud. We're out. Text you when we're on our way back" Hanna says, kissing her cheek. "Study hard and then teach me tomorrow."

"I got you, love" She says, blowing her a kiss as everyone else says their goodbyes and left.

Emily waited 10 minutes before texting Maya. She got up once she got a reply and went to slide on her slides and get her keys to let Maya back in. She left and walked down to wait in the lobby for Maya to come. It seemed like forever before Maya texted her to let her know she was walking towards the door. Emily stood up and opened the door to see Maya in joggers and a hoodie with the hood up to cover her face as she sped walked to her. Maya quickly walked in and grabbed Emily's hand before walking to the stairs.

"In a hurry much" Emily teased.

"Hush" Maya mean mugged her, never pausing in her steps.

She pulled Emily in front of her for Emily to lead the way. Emily was excited to finally have Maya over her place because it shows how much Maya cared about her. Ignoring the risk for them getting caught which could happen still but hopefully not. She really wanted to kiss Maya but knew they needed to get behind closed doors before that could happen and she was okay with that. Emily quickly walked up the stairs with Maya trailing her and without them unlocking their hands from each other. They got to her floor and walked towards her door. Emily let go of Maya's hand to grab her key from around her neck so she could unlock the door. Emily felt hands slide around her waist and pull her back before warm, minty breath hit her ear. She closes her eyes for a second and just feels Maya against her.

"Hurry up, beautiful cause I've gone all day without kissing you" Maya whispered to her as she tugs on her ear.

Emily bit her bottom lip as she felt Maya's hand slide up her torso. How was she supposed to stay focus on unlocking the door with the way Maya was touching her? Now, with the kisses and lick on her ear that were now going down to her neck. Emily couldn't hold in the moan as Maya hand wrapped around her neck to pull her back and suck on her neck.

 _That's gonna leave a mark._

She didn't care though as her hand went to the back of Maya's head to keep her there. SHe was getting wet and fast. She wondered if this is Maya silently giving in to the two of them.

"Emmy" she whispered to her, "Open the fucking door already."

"I can't with the way you're holding me" Emily said, but instantly regrets saying it as Maya releases her.

SHe quickly turns around to see the sexiest look on Maya face that causes her to take a step towards her. Maya shakes her head while chuckling as she grabbed the key out of her hand and steps around her. Emily quickly wraps her arm around her from behind.

"Baby"

"Yea yea yea but here you go." Maya says as she unlocks the door. "Come on before you get me caught." She says, walking in while dragging Emily inside giggling.

"Never baby" Emily says, letting her go and locking the door to see Maya roll her eyes.

"Sure, Jan" Maya says, sounding like Marsha Brady.

"Whatever. So, do you wanna stay out here and cuddle on the couch or cuddle in my room on my bed?" Emily smirked while tilting her head.

Maya rolled her eyes at her to make Emily laugh out loud. She went ahead and grabbed Maya to lead her to her room. Just in case, her roommates came home she can hide Maya under the bed or somewhere in her room. Emily opens the door to her room.

"This is where all your fantasies could come true at." She whispers, "If you play your cards right?"

Maya looked her up and down, making Emily wet yet again as she walked in the room. Emily watched as Maya pulled off her sweatshirt leaving her in her Victoria Secret sports bra. Emily's eyebrows shot up because she was not expecting Maya to be almost half naked. She watched as Maya slid out of her slides and then laid back on Emily's bed.

"Pick a movie and then come here."

Emily really didn't want to pick a movie when she could live out a movie right here with Maya. She watched as Maya grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She kicked off her slides and crawled on the bed towards Maya.

"Emmy"

"I don't have movies baby but I do have netflix."

She grabbed the remote to the Blu Ray and turned it on. She quickly went to her netflix and picked a movie not really caring before cuddling closer into Maya.

"How was practice, babygirl?"

"It was fun" Emily giggled in her neck before looking up at her, "Until I got in trouble but remained fun."

"How did you get in trouble?"

"I couldn't stop laughing." Emily said, causing Maya to raise an eyebrow at her. "Shana said something funny and then Coach T tried to tell us to stop laughing but you know when someone tells you to stop laughing you continue to laugh."

Emily was smiling while Maya looked down at her. Although, she wasn't just looking down at her, it was more like staring at her. Emily tilts her head a little in confusion at why Maya was just staring at her like that.

"My"

"God, you're beautiful"

Emily blushes as she ducks her head down.

 _Only Maya._

"No no no" Maya says, lifting Emily's chin with her fingers. "Don't hide from me."

Emily met Maya's stare as she felt Maya's fingers caress her cheek. She smiles as she feels her cheeks get even redder. Her gaze drops to Maya's lips to try and get a hold of her heart that was going to give out at any minute with how fast it was beating. She thought it was calm down but then those lips were drawing closer as Maya pulled her closer to gently kiss her lips. She thought she was going to die but for some reason Maya's gentle yet soft kiss did the opposite and calmed her down. She just focused on the feel of Maya's soft lips and how perfect they molded against her own.

"God, i really missed your lips today" Maya whispers against her.

"Me too." Emily whispers back before going back to kissing Maya.

THe two of them had light kisses, almost innocent in a way but not quite once Maya decided to part her lips. The way she slipped her tongue in so smooth to tease cause Emily to groan when Maya retreated and went back to light kisses. Emily hiked her leg over Maya's waist to straddle her so that she can get in a dominate position but was not prepared when Maya rolled her hips against her. She gasped but it was swallowed by Maya plunging her tongue in her mouth to swirl around her own before sucking on her lips.

"Fuck" Emily whimpers as Maya playfully nipped her lip then pulled her hair back to expose her neck.

 _And another one._ (DJ Khaled voice)

Emily chuckles as Maya placed kisses thinking of DJ Khaled but that was quickly replaced with a moan when Maya sucked hard while squeezing her ass. Maya egged Emily to grind with her and Emily was more than welcomed by the friction that she was feeling against her. Emily was releasing loud moans until she heard the front door to her room open with her roommates voices coming through.

"Da fuck" Maya whispered as she stopped all movements.

Emily froze for a moment trying to figure out why in the hell they were back so early. She jumped when there was a knock on her door.

"Emily" Paige demands, "who's in there?!"

"Yea girl. Who got you moaning so loud that the whole dorm hears you?" Ali says, curiously.

"At least they're doing it right!" Hanna says excitedly.

"Let us in Emily" Paige says again, as she jiggles the door.

"Really?" Maya whispers.

Emily quickly jumps off her as she looks around her room. She was trying to come up with a plan as Maya shakes her head and mumbles to herself. Good thing the tv was so it would be an excuse to them hearing voices.

"I'm not going out the window." Maya says, narrowing her gaze at Emily.

"Emily open the door."

"Give me a second!" She yells before whispering to Maya. "We're on the third floor. I wouldn't ask you to do that."

She grabs Maya's slides and her hoodie off the floor to put them in the closet. She opens her closet before an idea goes off in her head as she throws them in there. She opens the closet door wider then turns to look at Maya with a smile. Maya shakes her head as Emily comes closer to grab her off the bed.

"No, Emily. I'm already out the closet. I'm not going back in."

"Well, do you have a better idea where you can hide."

"I'm not , Emily!"

"I know you're not baby." Pecking her lips. "Cause you're not going to get caught like he did in the song."

She gently pushes her back and then closes the door in Maya's face. She then grabs her hoodie and puts it on to cover her hickies that Maya gave her.

"Emily, I'm gonna bust the door down" Paige says.

"If you do then you're paying for that shit, dumbass" Ali says making Hanna giggle.

"Shut up, Ali!" Paige screams at her.

Emily grabs something out of her drawer before throwing it on the bed then opening the door.

"Stop screaming."

"Who's in here?" Paige says, quickly pushing Emily out the way and looking around the room.

"No one."

"You sure? Cause it sounded like we interrupted something going down." Shana says with a smirk.

"More like someone going down" Ali says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I heard voices" Paige said.

"Well duh. I'm watching netflix" Emily says, looking calm but annoyed as well.

"I guess that makes sense. The show had people having sex" Paige says, slowly calming down.

"Nahh that was Emmy moaning, I could tell" Ali says, "Which means you did not know what you were doing when you and em were together" She smirked before quickly dropping it with the way Shana was glaring at her. "Which was so long ago."

"So, who was making you moan then?" Hanna asks, genuinely curious.

"No one."

"Then why is your hair messy." Shana asks before her eyes land on the bed. "Ohhhhh"

"Oh my God. Couldn't you guys have waited like two more minutes for me finish?"

"Finish what?" Paige asks before Shana leans over and whispers in her ear.

Her face turning red before she starts to rub the back of her neck. Shana laughs as Ali and Hanna look at her curious before following her glance towards the bed. Paige looks at Emily before licking her lips at her.

"Not gonna happen" Ali says, laughing while Hanna giggles.


	13. Chapter 12 - Preview

AN: I know it's been awhile but I think I got my motivation back. quick story, I was on wattpad and found a new story called Holding On with some characters that I like from Fifth Harmony. I opened it and the beginning of the first chapter sounded so familiar to me. Like I know, I read this from somewhere before but I was in denial because there is no way this is actually from my story. So, I stopped reading and scrolled down closer to the end to find out it was exactly like my story Hold on To it. Every chapter was exactly how i wrote it but just with different characters and maybe instead of the main character playing basketball instead of swimming but still they didn't change it too much. Like, they edited to kind of go with their characters but they missed a couple characters like Shana and Sidney lol The crazy part is that when I confronted them they really tried to say they wrote it and had someone help them with the first 15 chapters. Like, they helped you edit the chapters maybe but that whole concept and plot line all belongs to me especially how I wrote the characters their lines. All that belongs to me but instead of feeling anger, I kind of felt flattered that someone felt like my story was good enough to copy and just change the characters and a sport but other than, the rest was from me. So, I think the only time I felt some type of anger is when the person tried to make it seem like they came up with the concept to the readers and to me. Oh well, I guess you guys have them to thank because they gave me some motivation to continue to write. I have an idea of where I want this story to go now and I'm ready to finish writing it. Anyways, Here is another chapter. Please excuse the errors and the typos as always. Thank you guys for your patience and still reading it and I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 12- Preview

"At all" Emily said, getting Paige to turn red again, "and why are you guys back so early?"

Her eyes glancing over to her closet knowing Maya was ready to get out and just leave her place all together. She already knew that there was no chance in hell that Maya would ever come back over. She bit her lip as her friends tried to explain to her the reason for them returning so early. She just looked from one to the other before noticing Hanna squint her eyes before they widening and a smirk forms on her face. Emily just frowns a little before she notices that Hanna is rubbing her neck for some reason and coming with an excuse for them to leave.

 _Huh?_

"Well, we should leave so Stud can finish what she doing a few minutes ago?" Hanna said, smiling brighter than usual. "Let's go to Stone Cold since we were originally going to stop there. You want us to pick you up something?"

"Ummm, no I'm good. Thanks?" Emily said, her eyebrows furrowing a bit as she tries to get what Hanna is getting at.

"Cool! Let's go!" Hanna says, pushing Paige out the door with Shana and Aly quickly leaving as well.

They close the door before Emily starts to make her way back to her door to lock it and think of a way to convince Maya to stay. When all of a sudden, the door opens and Hanna appears with a smirk on her face. Emily raises her eyebrows as she waits for Hanna to say something since she was just standing there smirking.

A creepy smirk at that.

"Nice mark you got there" Hanna says, now grinning like a maniac.

Emily frowns, now completely confuse with what Hanna is talking about and why she is so happy. Emily just stays quiet before Hanna narrows her gaze at her. Emily just stays staring at her before throwing up her hand as if she gives up. Right when she opens her mouth, Hanna decides to speak again.

"You got a hickey on your neck" Hanna says, crossing her arms.

Emily's eyes widen as she now understands why Hanna was rubbing her neck and looking at her. Hanna is now grinning widely at her as Emily has a look similar to a deer in headlights.

 _Fuck!_

Emily opens and closes her mouth, not really knowing what to say or how to get out of this. Hanna is just standing there victorious. She glances over at her closet before closing her eyes knowing that wasn't smart as she hears Hanna squeal.

"Soooo, their in the closet?" Hanna says, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"NO they left!"

"Really? Just cause I'm blonde doesn't mean that I'm always dumb especially when it comes to the arts of sneaking around." Hanna says, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure, it seems like you want to keep them a secret for a reason so your secret is safe with me, Em." Hanna says, with a genuine smile on her face.

"Thanks Han" She says, while releasing a relieve sigh before Hanna gives her a hug.

"I want details of sex game later" She whispers, getting Emily to giggle. "And just to let you know, I won't tell anyone about this. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Hanna"

"I'll keep them busy for 30 minutes" Hanna says, winking at her. "Hope that gives you enough time." She says, then walks out the door.

Emily smiles and is so thankful to have a friend like Hanna. She puts her head down before hearing her closet open. She bites her lip when she feels a hand slide along her waist before moving away.

"She's a real one."

"She is."

Emily smiles, watching Maya walk over to the bed. Maya grabs her vibrator and turns to her. She looks at Emily with a smirk and wiggles it in the air. Emily can feel her face warming as she looks away.

"Awww don't act all shy now when you were on top of me earlier." Maya said, getting Emily to hide her face by looking down.

Emily didn't even know why she was blushing right now. Hanna has a vibrator. Aly has a vibrator. All her friends has vibrators. Hell, every girl should have a vibrator so that she knows what exactly she likes and what she does not like.

 _Right_?

"There's nothing wrong with having a vibrator."

"Never said there was." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Unless you don't use it."

"Maya" Emily rolls her eyes, "obviously I know how to use one."

"Really? Then use it right now" Maya tilting her head to the side, "since you said all you needed was a few more minutes."

"Really? That was a cover" Emily said, walking over and standing in between Maya's legs. "You really think I don't use my vibrator."

She looks at Maya, trying to indicate if she was joking or not but all Maya did was just look at her. Look at her with disbelief that caused Emily to narrow her eyes at Maya. There was no way that Maya actually believed that Emily didn't use her vibrator. What could Maya be thinking? That Emily was having sex with other people in order to get off which was far from the truth. The only person she wanted was Maya and she would be damned if she let anyone else touch her. Besides, it's not like anyone could elicit the feelings and emotions that Maya does with Emily.

"Only one way to find out" Maya said, shrugging her shoulders yet again but with a smirk on her face.

Emily raised an eyebrow before grabbing the vibrator out of Maya's hand. She waves it before straddling Maya's lap, making Maya quirk an eyebrow with amusement sparkling in her eyes. Emily bites her lip trying to hide the smirk. She was going to have so much fun with Maya.

"Remember, you only have about 25 minutes left." Maya said, getting comfortable while wrapping her arms around Emily's waist.

"Lick it" Emily said, holding it to Maya's lips.

Maya raised both eyebrows in shock at first before dropping her gaze to Emily's vibrator. Emily watches as Maya slowly slides her tongue out and lick the vibrator. Emily's mind imagined Maya licking something entirely different than her vibrator. Emily's silence must've said something to Maya as her hands dip below Emily's waist to her ass as she swirled her tongue around the tip.

 _Oh God._

Emily bit her lip but a low moan escaped her lips. Maya smirked as she pulled Emily closer to her, causing a little friction in between Emily's thighs. Emily watched her mouth work on the tip as she rolled her hips with Maya's guidance. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with Maya underneath her before pulling the vibrator away from her. Maya halted her movements and just massaged Emily's ass with her hands.

"Did I get it wet enough for you baby?" Maya said, smirking at her.

Emily rolled her eyes at her causing to Maya chuckle but her eyes darken as she watched Emily take it and lick it before sliding it down her lips. She then slides it down her chin to her neck, imagining it that it was Maya's tongue. She heard a low growl come from Maya causing her walls to clench.

 _God, I want her._

Emily continue to slide it down to her collarbone and then to her cleavage. Maya's eyes follow the movement before glancing up at Emily. Emily took it off her chest and giving it back for Maya to lick again. Maya stuck her tongue out to lick it lazily before pulling it back when Emily turned it on.

"Do you really wanna know?" Emily asks, slightly arching her back and then lifting her tank to show her breasts.

She felt Maya stop her massage on her to squeezing it. She heard the sharp breath intake and couldn't help but feel proud that she has power over Maya. She brought the vibrator to her nipple and let out a moan for Maya to hear.

"Tell me how it feels, beautiful" she whispers, as she zooms in on the other breast.

"It could feel better" Emily whispers, arching as she felt Maya's breath on her nipple.

"Tell me how" Maya commanded.

 _Oh God._

Emily felt a shudder go through her at the dominance in Maya's tone. She almost dropped her vibrator as she tries to control her breathing. She felt Maya's hand now on her hip.

"My" she gasp.

"Hurry, babygirl" Maya said, blowing lightly.

"You"

"What about me" She says, her lips grazing now.

 _Asshole._

"You already know only you can make me feel better" Emily quickly said. "So stop talking and get to it before they come back."

"Maybe I should leave then."

"Maya!" Emily exclaimed.

Maya quickly leaned forward and enclosing her lips around her nipple. Emily dropped her vibrator on the bed and grabbed the back of Maya's head to keep her close. Maya's mouth felt so good on her as she felt herself drench her panties. She didn't care at the moment though because she can always change. She was so caught up in Maya's mouth giving her pleasure that she didn't notice Maya's hands move.

"OH GOD!" She screamed, as she felt vibration on her clit.

 _How?!_

She tried to jump away but Maya's arm was wrapped around her waist and squeezing her ass. Keeping her in place as she sucked harder on her nipple. Emily's hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they rolled back and forth. Maya pulls away from her breast and smashes their lips together. Emily whimpered as she felt the vibrator move off her. She was getting ready to protest as she pulled away from Maya's mouth before she felt the vibration directly on her skin.

"Oh God"

"Nahhh baby. You know my name" Maya said, biting lightly on Emily jaw before her lips attach to her neck.

"Shit" Emily squeals, as she tries to squirm.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maya knew this was wrong but she didn't care. Emily wanted to keep trying her so she figured why not give her a little preview to what's going to happen next week. Granted, next week Maya was going to put that ass into place since Emily wanted to continue to keep teasing her.

 _I got something for her ass._

"Where you tryin' to go?" Maya questioned with a smirk, as she pulls back to look at her. "Huh?"

 _Wow._

Maya was in a trance at how untamed Emily was right now. Her eyes was clenched tightly as her mouth dropped. She was making all types of moans as her hands gripped Maya's hair tightly. Maya thought she looked so beautiful right now. The thought that Maya was going to have all of her naked and sprawled out next week made her wet.

"FUCK MY!" Emily screamed as her body started to tremble. "I'm gonna cum"

"Just for me" Maya said, a smile appearing on her lips.

"YES! YES!" Emily nodded quickly.

Maya switched the vibrator to the highest speed. She placed her other hand around Emily's neck to pull her to her so she can place a kiss on her lips.

"Only for me" She whispered, her eyes locking and hold Emily's stare.

"Yes" she groaned out right before a loud scream escaped her throat as she came hard.

Maya kept her eyes on her as Emily's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she arched her back. Her whole body was shaking as she rode out her orgasm. Maya gently slowed down the speed of the vibrator and pulled it out of her shorts. Emily slumped forward and rested her head on Maya's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh Maya." She moaned out, "Fuck Maya."

"Come on and say it." Maya cooed.

"Say what?" Emily asked, panting a little but gaining control of her breath.

"That you love me" Maya grinned.

"I hate you"

Maya chuckled before bringing the vibrator to her face. She looked up at Emily and inhaled deeply as she felt Emily tremble a little. She was in total control of Emily right now and she loved it. She licked the tip and instantly tasting Emily on it. She moaned at the taste and can't wait until she could have as much as she want.

"Maya" Emily moaned on top of her.

"Yes babygirl" She said, her voice deepening.

"Baby, I really can't stand you"

Maya chuckled but her focus was licking the taste of Emily completely off the vibrator. However, she knows she needs to leave now before the rest of the crew got back. She quickly sucks at it until she was positive that she got every little drop before kissing it and tossing it on the bed. She then pecks Emily lips and moving her off.

"Gotta go, beautiful." She said, quickly opening the door and walking to the front room.

"Babyyyyy" Emily whined as she stumbled behind Maya. "Stay the night."

"No Emily" Maya said, turning around and walking backwards.

"Please" She said wrapping her arms around her neck and walking with her.

"Baby, I can't."

"But I want more." She said, pouting.

Maya loved this side of Emily. She's not going to lie, she loves the clingy little girlfriend side of Emily. She did the same thing that she did back when they first started dating. It was nice to know that EMily didn't change that part of her. She kissed her pouty lips as her hands rested on her hips.

"And I'll give you everything you want and more next week for your birthday. I promise, beautiful" She whispered, "but I really gotta go before they get back and you can't stay quiet"

"You don't know that for sure."

"I do cause that was only a taste of what I can do and I barely used my mouth" Maya said, "and didn't even use my hands or body."

Emily's eyes grew darker as she licked her lips.

 _Thirsty ass._

"I'm 18 next week, Maya."

"So you keep telling me." Maya giggled as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Just making sure you don't forget."

"Trust me, I'm counting down the days too."

Maya sighed as she thought about where she was going to take Emily. She already knew that she was going to tell Emily the reason she disappeared. Then, hopefully Emily will forgive and say she wants to be her girlfriend. Maya frowned as she thought. Or should she ask Emily to be her girlfriend after she makes loves to her.

"My?" Emily asks, knocking Maya out of her thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Me?" She asks, tilting her head with a teasing smile on her face.

"Always" She smiled, making Emily blush a little. "Would you go out on a date with me?"

Maya's heart sped up at the excitement in Emily's eyes lit up her face. She was totally in love with this girl and needed to make sure her date was unforgettable. Her girl deserved the world.

"Umm" She stuttered. "W-when" She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Friday?" Maya suggests, "Since your birthday is Saturday and your friends probably want to take you out."

"Umm I have a game Friday."

"Ohhh" Maya said, she furrowed her eyebrows for a second. "But that makes it better. I can keep you out later and hopefully if everything goes accordingly" She pulls her closer, "I can make your birthday wish come true."

Maya smiled when she felt Emily pull her closer. She nodded before placing a soft kiss on Maya's lips. Maya wraps her arms around her to pull her tight as she let Emily control the kiss. She really needs to go before her friends get back.

"I gotta go baby" Maya whispers to her, rubbing their noses against each other.

"Okay. Text me?" Emily said, pecking her lips one last time.

"Yes ma'am." Maya smiles at her.

Emily nods and then lets her go. Maya really didn't want to let her go but she really needs too. She pulls EMily back to peck her lips, getting her to giggle.

"Alright now I can go." She says, quickly opening the door and leaving.

She hears Emily laugh and saying bye to her as she runs. She really wants to turn around and give her another kiss but she'll have to wait. She runs down the stairs and hope the group isn't making their way to the door.

 _Please not be there._

She reaches the door and slowly opens it. She pauses when she hears Hanna's voice sounding close. She quickly slips out the door and runs around the side to hide. She hears Paige wanting to see Emily and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

 _Does Emily ever get annoyed of her?_

She he continued walking towards her car before she stopped. Something told her that someone was watching her. She turned and looked around the area before looking up and seeing her girl smiling down at her. She decided to wave and blow her kisses. Loving the sight that had Emily blushing and shaking her head before blowing her kisses back. Maya decided to make a heart with her hands and then point to Emily, letting her know that she has her heart.

"Hurry Emily's ice cream is melting."

She hears Paige yell which causes her to roll her eyes before frowning. She tilts her head as she notices Emily do the same. Her mind was wandering and although she shouldn't, she could feel her jealousy rising a little.

 _Did Emily let Paige get a taste?_

She felt her phone vibrate and knew it was from Emily. She really didn't have a right to get jealous since Maya has had her fair share of girls but still.

 _It's Paige, tho._

She pulls out her phone, ignoring the message that Emily sent her. She knows she should leave but she hasn't left. She unlocks her phone and instantly goes to her favorites. She presses the call number and waits for her to answer the phone. She watches and Emily looks confused at her before disappearing for a second then reappearing.

"You okay, baby?"

"Mmmm, I love it when you call me baby?" Maya jokes with her.

"Shut up." Emily giggles. "Anyways, what's up?"

"I'm just curious. You ever give Paige a taste of what's mine?" Maya says, smirking up at her so it looks like she's not serious.

 _Very serious._

"Yours, huh?" Emily giggles, "Why did you ask that?"

"Cause she brought you home some ice cream?" Maya shrugs, with a smirk.

"Seriously?" Emily asks, with a disgusted look on her face. "You're lying."

"Never, beautiful."

"Ughhh" Emily groaned while putting her head in her hand.

"Nahhh you right, she probably never had one and just wants a little taste." Maya said, kind of trying to get Emily to admit it.

"True, but I could never do that with her so oh well" Emily shrug.

 _HELL YES!_

Maya was excited as she walked backwards. She doesn't have a right to feel that way but she still does. It wouldn't have mattered anyways cause Maya is going to erase everyone from Emily's past.

"Yea, well I'll text you when I get home since I know you're going to try and distract me on the ride home. You ain't slick, baby" Maya says, causing Emily to giggle.

"Ahhh okay, bye."

Maya hangs up and gets in her car, driving home. She smiles all the way to her house as she thought about how everything went tonight. Almost losing complete control to getting close at being caught then having Emily lose control. She parks her car while jumping out and running up the steps. She opens the door with a smile as she sees both Mona and Spencer sitting on the couch.

"I'm so glad to see you guys! I need you guys to help me plan the best date for Emily for Friday night because I'm also going to confess why I left her all those years ago." Maya says with a smile.

Mona and Spencer raise their eyebrows at Maya before squealing with excitement. Mona got up and ran over to Maya to drag her to the couch.

"Okay, but first you gotta confess to us with what happened."

Maya takes a deep breath.

"Okay…" as she begins to tell them all exactly what happened.

 **AN: I'm thinking of a one-shot or a new story so be on the look out for it. Until next time :***


	14. Chapter 13 - Confessions

**AN: This chapter took me forever to write because I wasn't sure how to tie things together but feel like its been long enough for you guys to know why Maya did what she did. I also wanted to finish this chapter for my reader LoveBri. I hope you guys enjoy it especially LoveBri. Anyways, excuse my errors and typos as always. Enjoy and I hope your day is better than yesterday! Love you guys!**

Chapter 13 - Confessions

To say the least, Maya's friends were shocked to hear her confession. They honestly had no clue that was going on with Maya and can understand why she walked away. That's why, they vowed to do everything in the ehir power to make sure this first date was going to get Emily to forgive Maya. All week, Maya was doing little gestures for Emily like getting her, her favorite candy like M&M's, customizing her own cards to tell Emily how special she is to her, and of course buying whatever her heart desires with food and lingerie. She had everything set out so that when Emily makes it back from her game tonight then she would ride over with Spencer and then will get ready there.

Maya was running around trying to make sure she had everything ready for tonight. All through the week, she was doing little things for Emily to butter her up because tonight Maya is going to tell her the reason why she walked away. She was nervous but she couldn't put it off for too much longer.

"You have everything set up so don't stress" Mona said, trying to calm Maya down since she knows tonight is either going to make or break Maya's relationship with Emily.

"I know. I'm still just nervous if it doesn't go in my favor." Maya said, running a hand through her hair nervously.

 _Hopefully it does._

Maya had everything planned out with the help from Mona, Jenna, and Jason that came through for her at the end. Jason didn't know who Maya was going all out for but knew it had to be someone special with how Maya was acting. Maya never acts nervous with girls and never takes them out for a date either.

"It's going to be fine and she's going to end up saying yes when you finally ask her about being your girlfriend even though you guys are already basically girlfriends." Mona said, shrugging her shoulders as she finished packing Maya's bag for her.

"But what if-"

"NO!" Jenna yelled, cutting her off before she can finish her statement or even start it. "Do not put it out there in existence because if you do then it will come true"

"That sounds dumb as hell. I don't know why Maya is friends with you and you have no reason to be crazy and psycho all at the same time" Mona said, shaking her head.

"No I'm not. I'm speaking the truth." She says, walking into the room.

"No you're not." Mona said, "Cause if that was true, then Beyonce would've been left Jay-Z by now for a better looking man since I always say that out loud."

"True. I use to want her with Usher but I'm sure she knew what she was doing at the time and glad she is her own person" Maya said, agreeing with Mona.

"Oh hush" Jenna said, rolling her eyes, "That would never happen."

"Ooooooh you spoke it into existence which means it's never going to happen. Ughhhhhh" Mona groaned getting Maya to giggle, "Jay-Z better do right by her just like I know Emily better do right by Maya" Mona said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure Emily will or she has to answer to a very hormonal, crazy pregnant woman aka Spencer" Jenna said, shaking her head.

"And a person who belongs in jail. AKA you, jenna" Mona said, looking at her nails while Jenna glared at her.

"Anyways, I'm going to go get ready" Maya said, leaving the two and hoping they don't kill each other before she gets back.

Maya jogged up the stairs and to her room. She already had her outfit picked out and just needed to take a shower to relax her muscles a little. After showering, she went into her room to dry and lotion herself up. She put up on her sweats because she wanted to straighten her hair or she should wear it curly for tonight. She paused and thought to herself because she knew it was going to be cold tonight like always since they are in the season where it's hot during the day and cold at night.

"You okay?"

She turned to see Mona and Jenna looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders at them because she was at a standstill right now. She looked down and then ran a hand through her hair. She was still nervous about tonight and how it could go. She heard movement before she felt arms wrapping around her to give her comfort.

"Relax."

"So are you thinking of wearing your hair curly or straight?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, I vote curly. I mean tonight you are tackling the past and to let her know your feelings haven't changed." Mona suggested, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know. Why not straight though?" Jenna asks, "I mean you're turning over a new leaf and letting her know you're older and ready for you guys."

 _My predicament._

Maya sighed. She couldn't decide what to go with and now that she looks at her outfit, she wonders if she should change it. She was getting nervous again and the two of them disagreeing isn't helping her. She started chewing on her bottom lip before she glanced up to see Spencer walking into the room, holding her back.

"You okay, love?" Maya asks, her nerves quickly leaving and her concern for her friend coming full force as she walks towards her.

"Yea, I'm good. Emily is here getting ready in my room" Spencer says, letting Maya help her sit on the bed. "I'm getting bigger and bigger and ready for this kid to get here already."

"And your back?"

"Nothing that a good back massage can't fix when Toby finishes getting my napoleon ice cream with pickles, caramel and bananas."

Spencer grins unbeknownst of the looks of disgust on all three girls faces. They had no idea how pregnant women work. Of course they heard about the weird cravings but felt that Spencer would be different since she so logical about things. Right now though, I guess hormones make even the most logical women could fall victim to disgusting cravings.

"That sounds di-"

"Nice of him."

Maya cuts Jenna off. Not wanting Spencer to kill Jenna right now since she had a date to think about. Maya pauses, a date that she is nowhere near getting ready for. She stands up and looks at her outfit on the bed and then rubs her eyes with her hands. Spencer quickly looks up, noticing Maya getting nervous and antsy.

"Mymy" Spencer spoke up getting Mona and Jenna to glance at Maya as well. "Relax and I'm feeling that you should wear your hair curly."

"Huh? Why?" Maya asked, quickly sliding her hands to the back of her neck while looking at Spencer.

"Cause you look good with curly hair and it matches your carefree attitude." Spencer said, smiling a little. "And it might help since your date is kind of hoping you wear it curly since you said to dress casual."

Maya starts smiling a little, knowing that Spencer was talking about Emily. Emily has said on a few occasions that she missed the curly hair every now and then. She then looks at her outfit and has an idea.

"Okay." She nods, "Mona help me with my hair and make-up real quick please"

Mona squeals and grabs Maya to pull her to the bathroom to get started on her hair. She was going to do the curly hair and she was going to change her outfit a little bit but not too much since she still wanted to be causal. Once Mona was done with her hair, she started on her makeup which was light and causal since she wasn't trying to go all out and look a mess in the morning in case everything goes in her favor tonight. She walked out of her bathroom to her room to see Spencer eating her ice cream concoction with Toby massaging her back and Jenna sitting in her desk chair.

"Now clothes and I'm ready whenever she is" Maya says, her nerves are gone and she is ready for her date with Emily.

"Toby close your eyes" Spencer demanded.

He rolled his eyes but closed his eyes as he continues to massage her back. Maya slid her sweats off her legs and grabbed her skinny black jeans and then slid on her black heels to match. She slid on her gray shirt that was a little loose then her black leather jacket. She grabbed her glasses to slide them on and then looked in the mirror to make sure she was good before running her hand through her hair before turning to her friends.

"Soooo how do I look?" She grinned while popping her collar.

"Like you've made it a mission to get in her pants" Mona said, smirking when Maya rolled her eyes.

"I think like a rockstar" Spencer says, nudging Toby. "Do you agree babe?"

"Yea. Go get your girl Maya" He added.

"You got this, My" Jenna chimed in, knowing Maya needed more words of encouragement than anything else.

Maya nodded then walked towards her dresser to grab her wallet and phone. She check her phone to send Emily a quick text to let her know to come downstairs. She smiles before looking back to see everyone on her bed.

"Ummm you better not waste any of that disgusting looking dessert on my bed" Maya said, shivering a little.

"I'm almost done" Spencer said, giving everyone a show of the how the food looks in her mouth.

"I'm gonna puke" Mona groaned, covering her mouth and running to the bathroom.

"My cue to leave" Jenna said, gathering her stuff and leaving. "Bye and good luck" Pecking her cheek and running out the room.

Toby brings his fist to his mouth to try and toughen it out so that he doesn't throw up either. He wanted his child to hurry up and get here because these cravings tha Spencer having is making him question whether to admit Spencer in a psych ward. Maya stares at Spencer with her upper lip curled up in disgust before walking backwards out her room. She never wants to see that again before walking out her room. She shakes her head trying to rid herself of the image before running into Emily.

"Shit my b-"

Maya stops as she looks Emily up and down. Emily looked gorgeous like always even while being causal. SHe was wearing tight jeans that ha rips in the knees. Her boots were cream and matched the v-neck sweater that was loose on her while looking great against her tan skin and showing a decent amount of cleavage. Her hair was down and had waves in it that looked really soft to the touch.

"Hey My" EMily whispered, with a shy smile on her face and Maya feels like she's back in high school.

"Hey beautiful" Maya said with a smile, "you look amazing as always"

"Really? I'm not too dressed up right? It's kind of cold outside so I wanted to dress warm for the weather since I don't know if it'll be warm or cold outside." Emily quickly said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Nahhh. You're perfect." Maya said, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

Emily looked up and smiled at her with a slight blush reaching her cheeks. Maya could feel her heart skipping beats and the butterflies in her stomach fluttering faster.

 _God, I hope everything goes in my favor tonight._

"You do too. I really like your hair." Emily said, stepping closer to her and reaching for her curl. "Along with the glasses."

Maya wiggled her eyebrows getting EMily to giggle. Maya loves the sound that comes from her lips and couldn't help but pull Emily closer. She just had to get a quick peck in to make sure this was happening. She leaned closer and placed her lips softly on the ones she was missing at the moment. She felt that it gave her an increase in courage to make sure that she does not leave anything out.

"Ready to go, beautiful?"

Emily nodded before Maya led her down the stairs. She was smiling as she opened her car door for Emily to get in. She was being a gentle woman and she didn't mind doing that for her girl at all. She closed the door and got in on the other side before pulling out of the driveway and to their date site.

"So, where are we going since I'm kind of dressed down?"

"But my baby looks sexy as hell dressed down though" Maya says with a smirk getting Emily to fight the grin from appearing on her face. "Will probably look better tonight at midnight with nothing else on as well." Maya shrugged.

She noticed Emily out of the corner of her eye bite her lip while staring at Maya's side profile. Maya was smirking until she noticed Emily lean close to her. She felt the hand on her thigh and made sure to put all of her focus on the road.

"Em"

"Don't start something when you're not gonna finish it, Maya."

"Who said I won't? It's your birthday tonight and I told you what I'm going to do on your birthday."

"Me?"

"Yes baby. As long as you still want me to."

"More than anything"

"Well see. Just sit back and relax, baby"

She felt the peck on her lips and then relaxed in her seat as she drove to their date. She was excited but nervous.

 _Please let everyt_ hing go my way tonight.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Emily could tell that Maya was nervous so she moved her hand off Maya's thigh and grabbed her hand to hold instead. She noticed Maya relax some which she was glad about. Emily wasn't nervous since she felt nothing but excitement and anticipation of finally being with Maya. Being with her as her girlfriend and also being with her in the bedroom. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care if their first date was horrible as long as she was with Maya she was good.

"Ahem"

Emily looked up once Maya cleared her throat. She squinted her eyes because Maya looked like there was something she wanted to say but was trying to find the right the words. Emily did the only thing she can think of which was peck her hand then her cheek.

"Take your time, baby"

She watched as Maya took a deep breath and lick her lips. She would wait for her to speak. She didn't want to rush her into saying whatever was on her mind. She was a little nervous because Maya could just turn around and cancel their date but hope that wouldn't be the case. So she just bit her lip and waited.

"Ahem, well… um… tonight is our first date" Maya paused and Emily felt when Maya readjusted their hands for some reason. "Also with it being your birthday tonight at midnight. I just hope everything still goes as plan after I tell you the reason I left."

 _What?_

Emily tensed up and she knew Maya noticed as she glanced her way but she couldn't help it. She was shocked that Maya was finally going to tell her the reason she left. She wasn't expecting that especially when she was looking forward to turning Maya out. Now though, she was nervous that whatever Maya said to her could get her to not go through with the rest of the date. Or she would finally leave Maya alone for good. Her mind started to go in overdrive with the different scenarios that was running through her head.

"Baby"

Emily heard her but she couldn't shake the feeling of dread from her. She kind of wished that Maya wouldn't have said anything after-all. Now, she probably wouldn't even be able to enjoy their first date together.

"Baby"

"Yea… I kinda wish you didn't say that"

She felt Maya squeeze her hand as she looked out the window. She knows Maya is doing thing for her own good but she still didn't like it. She decided to stay quiet as they continued to drive because if she talked then she might just tell Maya to turn around.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you a heads up I guess"

Emily could hear the in-certainty in her voice. She could hear how the doubt as well which made her heart hurt a little. The anticipation that she felt was now gone as she grew nervous the longer they drive in silence.

 _Let it go, Em. It's probably not as bad as you think. Or it could be. What if she got cheated? Or got pregnant? Or couldn't do long distance?_

"We're here baby so stop thinking" Maya said, gently grabbing Emily's chin. "Please can we just enjoy the night"

She whispered to her before gently pecking her lips. Emily responded back and for some reason the kiss worked. She started to feel her nerves dissolve as the butterflies in her stomach started to form. Maya's pecks grew into slow open mouth kisses that turned longer and longer the more they sat in the car.

"Don't hurt me, My"

"I won't but give me a chance to make it up to you for as long as you'll allow me to be with you."

Emily smiled a little before nodding her agreement. Maya pecked her lips again before leaning back to wink and get out the car. Emily giggled a little to herself but found herself copying Maya's movements as she got out the car. She finally noticed that they were in front of a particular building which confused her a little but she wasn't too mad about it. She just wanted to spend time with Maya.

"Come on beautiful" Maya says, with a bag before reaching out to grab Emily's hand.

Emily smiles as Maya leads her inside the building which she can't remember visiting but knew it closes at night. Emily frowns a little as she looks around, confused with how Maya smiles at the security guard and keeps walking like she knows owns this place. It doesn't make sense since a person would have to pay a fortune for the center to be open at night time. Emily followed Maya as she led her outside then up the stairs.

"Myyyyyyyyy"

"Stop. You're gonna love it beautiful. I promise. Besides you're in shape because your athlete."

"Yea an athlete that just had a game babe" Emily whined.

"It'll be worth it. I promise."

They walked up the steps leading to the roof which Emily wished it was less steps. She was tired but she would say that it is very pretty at night. She's been to the Getty Center and being here at night, she wonders if they could come again as a date. She would have to talk to Maya about it if tonight goes well. Emily takes a deep breath as she starts getting anxious with what Maya needs to tell her.

"How you like it?"

Emily looked up and noticed the set up. She smiled at how it was like a mini lounge bed with throw pillows and quilts and blankets to seem really comfortable. She was excited to lay with Maya on it among other things.

"Wow. This is per-" She turned before getting cutting off by a soft pair of lips and could feel the anxiety leave her and in come the butterflies.

"Only the best for you. So come on" Maya said, walking backwards with a smile while holding Emily's hands.

Emily grinned as Maya led her over to the little makeshift bed. She also noticed the snacks that Maya has for her which was a plus. Maya helped her sit down which she was surprised with how comfortable it was when they were basically lying on the ground. Maya bent down and took off her shoes for her before kissing each foot gently making her blush.

"Smooth" Emily whispered, although Maya heard.

"I'm trying to be before I drop the bomb, love."

Maya sets the bag down before sitting down and taking her shoes off. Emily watches and notices how her hands shake slightly. She watches as Maya takes a deep breath before moving closer to her and sitting indian style across from her. Emily mimics her position and is ready to hear what all that Maya has to say. Hoping for the best but feels like she's going to be given the worst. She studies Maya to see her looking down and playing with her fingers before clasping her hands together.

"Can you do two things for me?" She asks, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Try to keep an open mind and let me finish before you tell me where you want to go from here?"

Emily stayed quiet as she rub her hands down on her jeans to wipe away some of the sweat on her palms. She could feel her heart speeding up as she nodded. She looked up to notice Maya wasn't looking at her so she quickly cleared her throat so that she can talk.

"Okay, My. I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Maya says, looking up at her with a gentle smile.

"You got it then" Emily said, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on her knees while her arms wrap around her legs.

"Well…. I don't know really where to start. Ummmmm" Maya said, shrugging her shoulders and playing her her fingers. "I probably should've thought more about how to start or where to start from but I was too busy trying to woo you" she chuckled.

 _Too cute._

"Take your time, My."

"RIght" She said, before licking her lips.

Emily could feel her anxiety rising with each second that Maya stayed quiet. She was so tempted to just say fuck it and then leave but she needed to hear Maya out. She needed to hear the truth about what happened. Why did Maya leave that night if she was falling for her?

"It was little things that made me question things." Maya finally said which Emily furrowed her eyebrows. "Some of your texts confused me. Sometimes you would be loving and then other times you would be closed off. I was getting confused at times. I think one time in particular though was when I wanted to meet you somewhere and you said no and wanting me to not text or call anymore"

As Maya continued, Emily thought back to that time. She remembered the little fights they would get into at about Maya already texting her about something but Emily never getting it. Maya would have it on her phone in plain sight that she texted her but Emily wouldn't have it in her phone. It was weird. LIke someone was texting Maya and acting like it was her but she thought it was just the different networks that they have. It was common and normal for messages not to go through but not about the messages that Maya received from Emily's phone.

"I remember that"

"Yea. So, I was getting confused but I just let it go. It was getting weird with the text but I Was going to see you soon so I was just going to get you a different phone. A better one since that one you had was shit anyways"

"Hey! I liked it" Emily smacked her gently getting Maya to laugh.

"Hey, you said you would let me finish before you gave your input."

"Yea yea yea. Continue"

"Anyways, Remember I would surprise you every now and then like that time I took you out for your birthday right after school."

"Yes! That was probably the birthday I have had ever in a long time."

"Yea… it was definitely one of my favorite memories."

"Mine too. Well, I was coming to surprise you again. I know you were a little annoyed about the homecoming situation and I figured I would make it up to you. I came to your school but saw Paige and she was just all over you for I don't even know what for."

Emily rolls her eyes but nodded. She remembers that time because Paige was trying to hook her up with Ben but she wasn't going for it. She then later went to homecoming with Shana as Paige went with some boy named Lucas. That was also the day her mother found out about her liking girls which she didn't know since she was keeping it on the low.

"Anyways, I was mad so I just drove around and then after a while you texted me talking about you wanted to end things. SO then I got mad and told you I was in town to surprise you and now you just wanted to end things?" Maya shook her head, "I should've known it wasn't you but I was still mad about what I had seen earlier that day. But then you texted me saying for me to come over and I was like why not?"

Maya ran a hand through her hair and Emily knew she was nervous. Emily was frowning slightly because she does not remember any texts and her phone was taken earlier that day because her mother didn't want her to have during school since her grades had slipped a little. It wasn't because of Maya but Emily had other things on her mind like her father MIA.

"So, what happened?"

"I went over thinking you were going to answer the door and instead your mom did."

"Oh My God! You fucked my mom!"

"What? No. Beautiful you tripping. I mean your mom is bad but no that's crazy. I only want you" Maya said.

"Well… what you do? Did she go down on you? You went down on her?"

"Emily…. Hush!" Maya said, putting a hand over her mouth. "Let me finish."

"You're right. I'm sorry. My bad. I'm quiet" Emily said, zipping her mouth and acting like she locked her mouth with a key.

"Anyways, your mom pulled me inside. I didn't know what was going on. I was scared as she led me into the living room. My heart dropped when I noticed your phone sitting on the coffee table. That's when everything started to make sense. I wasn't just texting you but also texting your mom since she tried to act like you through your phone."

Emily got quiet before things from that day started to play out in her head. Her mom yelling at her when she got home. Telling her to focus on school and volleyball and not on relationships that would be a phase. She would also talk about how it was absolutely disgusting that girls would try to be in relationships with each other.

 _It's not right. It's an abomination._

Emily didn't know what it meant at the time but then she because depressed when Maya said they were over and to move on since she needed to focus on school and not being in a relationship with a little girl still in high school.

"My?"

"Emily, please"

Emily didn't want to but now she kind of had a feeling why Maya left her. It had something to do with her mother and she can only imagine what she told Maya to run away. Probably that Emily was just going through a phase or that Maya forced the idea of homosexuality on her. Regardless, she needed Maya to continue so she nodded.

"She sat down across from me and went straight to telling me that she noticed how you were always on your phone and had a smile on your face whenever you on it. She then said she grounded you and took your phone from you before going through it and saw the texts. She swore I was corrupting you and she wouldn't tolerate it."

Maya paused for a second that kind of made Emily nervous. She watched as Maya rub her hands over her face and trying to calm down a little. She wanted to reach out and grab Maya's hand to help her calm down but she didn't know if that would help her or make her more nervous. So, she stayed quiet and tightened her hold on her legs while waiting for Maya to continue. She didn't have wait too much longer as Maya rested her hands under her chin and looked at her that reminded Emily of the high school Maya that was scared to give them a shot.

"She threatened for me to stay away from you by saying she would go to the police. I could get into so much trouble for messing with an underaged girl and could lose everything. I would be kicked out of college. I would go to jail and be labeled as a sex offender for the rest of my life. I wouldn't be able to get a job in the field that I so wanted to."

Emily couldn't believe it. Her own mom was the cause of her failed relationship with Maya. With the girl that she has no doubt is the person she is meant to be with. She was shocked before she started feeling a different emotion stir in her. She started to feel anger and not only at her mom for running Maya away but at Maya for not talking to her about it.

"She threatened me to cut it off with you and if I was to ever tell you about this conversation she would go to the police and charge me with statutory rape since there more than enough evidence against me through texting to show that we could've been sexual with each other. She called me a predator and that I was taking advantage of you which makes me a pedafile. I didn't know what to do but agree. I was scared and started to believe that I was doing that. So, I agreed and ran. I broke it off with you and changed my number but I could never forget you, Em. No matter how hard I tried. I could never forget you."

Emily closed her eyes as she feels anger towards Maya fade as she tried to put herself in Maya's shoes to she what she would've done. She couldn't help but agree that she would've made the same decision as Maya. She clenched her jaw tightly together to try and keep the tears from coming but then they slowly rolled down her cheeks. She overwhelmed with how her mother manipulated her life without her knowing. She was pissed about how Maya could think that she was taking advantage of her when that was not the case at all. She was sad about how her relationship was cut short without being able to grow into something big. She was scared that they were in a similar predicament again but instead of her mother being involved, it was her coach Talia and whoever would see it as unacceptable. Maya could lose everything and Emily didn't know if she survive if Maya walked away again.

 _I don't know if this is worth it._


End file.
